Meeting By Fate
by Animelovezxx
Summary: A woman full of mystery. A tale of love and dignity. A war to come caused by the Gods. Something will come that is very odd. His life will end tragically, it has already been foreseen. The woman from the distant land to the west is not who she seems. *****LEMONS PRESENT*****
1. Chapter 1- (Revised)

"Come on mate, you can do better than that. After all, you are Achilles." One punch struck the blonde-green haired warrior across the face. The tall, dignified young man fell to his knees holding his face. Just when his sparring partner was going to deliver a kick to his shoulder, he quickly fell to the ground on his back and grabbed his opponent's ankle. Quickly and swiftly, Achilles threw the young man onto the sandy surface of the beach.

"Good one mate. That was a nice recovery. Well done." The black-haired man extended his hand to his dearest friend.

"You actually put up a great fight too, Patroclus." Achilles said taking his friends hand to help him get up. Patroclus showed a toothy grin as Achilles fell for his trick. He quickly pulled Achilles onto the sandy surface next to him.

"Ow. That hurt." Achilles laughed. Patroclus laughed alongside Achilles.

"Never let your guard down. One of the first rules of battle. Didn't Chiron teach you that?"

"Of course." Achilles continued to laugh. Soon a growling sound surfaced. Achilles blushed. "Man, all of this sparring has me famished."

"It is about dinner time. Maybe we should head back to the palace?" Achilles stood up first then, extended his hand to Patroclus to help him up. The two men patted the sand off themselves and gathered their spears and shields.

"Tomorrow we will train in weapon combat since today was physical combat." Patroclus announced.

"Sure thing." Achilles said throwing his spear in the sheath on his back. Achilles turned to face the Mediterranean Sea. The crystal blue water was always a splendid sight to gaze upon. Greece was full of many beautiful mountains and spectacular views. Achilles loved the beauty of his homeland. Visiting Sparta, granted him access to some of the most beautiful beaches where him and Patroclus often engaged in training. Achilles sighed gazing at the sea. In the distance he saw a brown figure. He squinted his eyes.

"I hope tonight we have lamb for dinner. Knowing Menelaus, we probably will." Patroclus had just finished tying his bows together. When he didn't hear Achilles respond, he turned to face his friend. "You ok?" He saw his friend looking at something in the distance. Soon, Patroclus eyes gazed at the brown object coming towards them. "Aye, what is that?"

"I have no idea. It's getting closer though." Achilles responded.

"Do you think it's an enemy from a foreign land?" Patroclus questioned.

"No. I don't think so. Do we have rope?" Patroclus searched in his knapsack. He pulled out a beige rope. Achilles took his spear off his back and tightly tied the rope around it. "Step back." Achilles told Patroclus. He did as he was told. Achilles took a lancing stance. He made sure to lock his vision directly on the object that was heading to the shore. He pulled his arm back with his lance and swung it across the sea. One his first attempt, the lance latched itself to the brown object. It was heavy thanks to the water. "Help me rail it in." Patroclus did just that. He helped Achilles rail it in. Once the two men were able to pull the object close enough to the shore, they rolled up their pants and pushed the brown cart onto the Grecian sands. It was a small boat with a coverng. It had a hole at the top of it.

"I don't think we should open this. We should consort Menelaus and see what he says." Patroclus suggested.

"Relax. It's fine." Achilles took the spear to pry open the top of the wooden boat. He removed the lid. Both him and Patroclus gazed within the crate. They saw a white linen blanket covering something. It looked like a human body.

"It's a body." Patroclus stated. Achilles reached in the crate and pulled the linen off the body. He gasped.

"It's a woman."

"A woman?" Achilles extended his hand towards the woman's neck to check for a pulse. His eyes widened. "She's alive!" Patroclus aided Achilles with pulling the young woman out of the crate. Her clothes were slightly damped. Achilles laid the woman on the sand to hear if there was any water in her lungs. He pressed an ear to her chest. The sound of water was not present. He hoisted the woman in his arms shaking her to wake up. She was unconscious. There was no response. "Quickly. Let's get her back to the palace. Take my gear please Patroclus." Patroclus nodded his head. Achilles placed the woman in his arms and the two headed back to the palace.

The palace was a glorious place full of Greek architecture and sculptures. It was clean and full of white pillars. The smell of olive oil and spices were strong. The servants carried out their daily duties of maintaining the palace. Achilles sat in the wooden chair staring at the sleeping beauty that was still unconscious. It had been two days and she still hadn't woken from her slumber. Achilles scanned her face. She was of a darker hue than most Greeks. She had a round face with dark, curly, shoulder length hair. Her lips were decently full and pouty. Her nose was like a button. She had a mole on the left corner of her eye, her lower right cheek and on her neck. She had a small frame. Her eyelashes were thick with a slight curl to them. Her eyebrows were full and thick but, shaped nicely to fit her face frame.

"Where do you think she's from?" Patroclus said as he damped a cloth to wipe the girls face.

"I'm guessing somewhere from the south. One of the African countries. Can't say which one for sure." Achilles continued to stare at the girl.

"If you stare at her any longer you will wake her conscious." Achilles chuckled.

"Does Menelaus know about her yet?"

"No. I don't think he does. We can't keep her a secret forever."

"I know that. But knowing him, he will probably take her in as a slave or isolate her in the prison chambers."

"You never know Achilles. She could be a spy trying to gain intel on our countries military forces." Achilles started laughing out loud.

"Come on Patroclus. Look at her. She's a young woman. She's harmless."

"You can't be certain Achilles. Anyways, someone must tell Menelaus before he finds out. It was a blessing that we were able to sneak her to your corridors without anyone noticing."

"When she awakens, I will tell Menelaus myself. Until then, we will nurse her back to health…. If she ever wakes up."

"What if you're summoned by the king himself?"

"I'll figure something out."

Although her vision was blurry, her head ached. She felt as if a pound of bricks were thrown on top of her head. Her golden eyes stared at the concrete white ceiling. She heard two voices talking but, couldn't make out what they were saying right away. She tried to move her hands, but they felt slightly numb. When her vision cleared, she saw the two men. They were foreigners. They weren't from where she was from. Immediately she started to panic. Did they kidnap me? She thought. She started to move her legs around and soon enough she regained the feeling in her hands. She slowly sat up and let out a scream. This startled Achilles and Patroclus. She looked scared.

"Well I'll be." Patroclus said. Achilles immediately got up to approach the woman who was obviously scared. She got out of the bed and tried to run. Patroclus quickly grabbed her as she tried to run for the door. She was struggling with him. He didn't want to use force with her but when she scratched him in face, he had to.

"Calm down! She's a woman!" Achilles scolded his friend.

"My apologies." Achilles took the young woman by her chin. She was shaking. Her eyes started to water. "Fear not." He began with a gentle voice. "We will not harm you. Excuse my friend. He was also startled as well." She stared at Achilles confused.

"I don't think she understands you Achilles."

"Do you understand me?" No response was given. "What country are you from? What is your name?" There was a long silence.

" _Anunsamakten Puwtah Inacksenamen ka."_ She responded. Achilles looked at Patroclus.

"That's Egyptian. She's Egyptian?"

"Kemetian. But yes, I am Egyptian." She replied in their language. The two were amazed that she could speak Greek.

"So, you do understand us?" Achilles sat on the bed beside her. Patroclus sat in the wooden chair where Achilles was sitting before.

"I do." She said moving away from Achilles.

"It's rare for common folk to understand more than one language. Are you of nobility woman?" Patroclus asked.

"I am not."

"So, what is your name?" Achilles asked. "We only want to help you."

"My name is- "She paused for a second. "My name is Merina.

"Merina?" The two men asked in union.

"Yes." Achilles crossed his arms.

"Well Merina, do you remember how you got here?" She thought for a while and shook her head no. Everything was a blur. "We found you in a small wooden boat. You have no recollection of how you got there?" She shook her head no again. The two warriors glanced at each other. Neither of them suspected she was lying. _Growl_. The two men glared at the petite woman. She held her stomach.

"You must be famished." Achilles said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Y-yes. I suppose." A slight flush spread across her cheeks.

"I guess I'll go get something for her." Patroclus said. "I'll be back." The beauty watched as Patroclus left the room.

"I'm sorry. We never introduced ourselves. Him there, the big brute, that's my friend, Patroclus. My name is Achilles." Merina's eyes widened.

"Achilles?!"

"Yes."

"In my land you're known as Acknusu. We thought you were just a myth, but you do exist. Amazing. You were born from the Greek gods."

"Wow. I'm flattered. I am a celebrity." Merina stared at Achilles face. She made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What's the matter? Is there something on my face?" Merina shook her head no.

"The legend said that you were really handsome." Achilles blushed.

"Aw shucks. Don't go flattering me now."

"I wasn't." Achilles raised an eyebrow. "I was expecting a more handsome man." Achilles grew very upset. He was one of the most handsome and desired bachelors in Greece. Her comment hurt his ego. He took pride in his appearance. Sometimes. When Merina saw Achilles grow frustrated, she laughed. "Calm down. I'm only joking. You're actually one of the most handsome men I ever laid eyes upon."

"I like the sound of that better. Thank you." Merina laughed again.

"You're welcome."

"Well in the meantime, I'm going to go find you some clothing. Behind those doors there's a bath you can use. There are some towels on the bench besides the bath. Patroclus should be back with your food any minute now. We must tell the king about you. We can't hide you here forever. You do want to return home, don't you?"

"Of course." Merina replied.

"So, we have to tell Menelaus. He's very intimidating at first. He might think you're a spy of some sort. You're not a spy, are you?" Achilles said placing his hands on his hips.

"I am not. I swear." Achilles believed her. He sensed no danger from the young woman before him.

"Good." Achilles said walking towards the entrance of the door. He opened it and looked back at Merina. "I wouldn't want Menelaus to behead an exotic beauty such as yourself. I'll be back." Achilles said closing the door behind him. Merina watched as the tall and muscular warrior took his leave. It took her awhile to realize what Achilles had said to her. Her cheeks started to burn. She touched them.

"Did he just compliment me?"


	2. Chapter 2 (revised)

HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MEETING BY FATE. IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE SOME LONG CHAPTERS. PLEASE READ AND LEAVE REVIEWS. ANY NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS ETHNICITY WILL RESULT IN YOU BEING BLOCKED. PLEASE KEEP THE POSITIVITY. IT'S JUST A MADE-UP STORY.

"So, you're telling me this woman magically appeared from a boat off the coast of the Mediterranean south from here?"

"Yes sir." Achilles responded while kneeling to the king.

"Your grace, nothing was found with her. She had no belongings. No weapons. We interrogated her sir. She says she isn't a spy." Patroclus added.

"Not a spy aye. Tell me woman, what is your name?" Merina's big golden eyes widened when she heard the intimidating king speak to her. She quickly kneeled and responded.

"Merina sir."

"And you are from the land of the pharaoh's?"

"Yes, you're highness."

"And you have no recollection of how you got into that crate?"

"No sir." Merina tried to avoid making eye contact with the king and the many servants and guards who were witnessing the interrogation. Menelaus for some reason didn't trust the girl.

"Guards take her to the cellars." Achilles and Patroclus's eyes widened.

"I told you Achilles." Merina looked at Achilles for help as the guards started to surround her.

"King Menelaus please. She is harmless." Achilles said making sure he didn't step out of line.

"Or so she appears to be. You never could be too sure. Anyone is willing to destroy our empire."

"Menelaus." A soft voice said while touching his arm. She was a beautiful woman. She had sun kissed skin from the sun and long black wavy hair that almost touched the floor. She wore a golden head piece with golden petals in her hair. Her long white dress only exposed one shoulder while the long sleeve covered the other. She was breathtaking. She truly looked like a queen. Her name was Helen. Queen Helen of Sparta. She was the most beautiful woman in all of Sparta and she was married to King Menelaus.

"What is it Helen?"

"Look at her. She doesn't seem to be a threat. She's terrified." Helen whispered into her husband's ear. Menelaus wasn't trying to hear what Helen was saying. He was trying to ignore her. "All I am saying Menelaus, imagine if this was our daughter, Hermione. What if the shoe were on the other foot? Just give her a chance. If she proves you wrong, then you do what needs to be done." Menelaus thought for a second. He wasn't the type of king to show empathy or have a soft side. He thought of his daughter Hermione who was sitting right across the room watching. What if it were her? Wouldn't he want someone to show her mercy too? As the guards started to take Merina away, Menelaus arose from his throne.

"Halt. Guards." The guards in golden armor turned around to face their king. "Let her go." The guards did as they were told. Their grip on Merina's arm was so tight, they left a bruise. She rubbed her arm as she turned to face the tall king. His gaze was so intimidating. She gulped as he approached her. His long white cape followed him down the stairs and across the room. When he approached her, he placed his hand on her cheek. His presence was overwhelming. Achilles and Patroclus stared unsure of Menelaus's next move. The servants, guards, Hermione and Helen stared as well.

"I'll give you one chance. If anything, funny happens, anything at all. I will behead you myself. Do you understand?" Merina nodded yes. "Good. Achilles!" Menelaus yelled out to the crowd. Achilles stood up tall with his lance in hand.

"Yes sir." He responded.

"Since you found her, you will be responsible for her. Anything she does will be on you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Achilles replied.

"Good. She can stay in your corridors. She will be treated with the hospitality of our people. I will see to it that she is fed and clothed until we can safely get her back to her homeland. The tides are very strong this month going towards Egypt, so we will have to wait until the tides die down. As soon as they do, we will return you home."

"T-thank you sir." Merina answered. Achilles quickly walked over to Merina's side and grabbed her by the arm. "I won't prove you wrong."

"We shall take our leave now King Menelaus. Thank you." Achilles said turning on his heel pulling Merina by her arm. Whatever Queen Helen had said to Menelaus worked. He figured they should take their leave before Menelaus changed his mind. Merina's heart was still racing. She had never been so scared in her 21 years of life. She touched her chest covered in Greek cotton. She looked at Achilles. He laughed.

"What's amusing?" she asked.

"I'm laughing because of your face. You look so scared."

"I don't find that funny Achilles." She grew frustrated.

"Relax. You're lucky you got off as easy as you did. Menelaus isn't always that nice. He isn't nice at all. But like he said, don't screw this up. Everything you do is on me now."

"I won't. I swear."

"Good. Now that you are officially a welcomed guest in Greece, allow me to give you a tour."

"Huh?" Merina questioned.

"Think of this as a mysterious, unexpected and weird vacation. Did you ever think that in a million years you, a simple Egyptian peasant woman would ever be able to visit our glorious country?" Merina rolled her eyes.

"I am-." She bit her tongue. "No, I haven't". She said crossing her arms.

"Exactly! So, what would you like to see first? Think of me as your personal tour guide."

"Don't you have military stuff to attend to?"

"Yea, yea. That's not until the morning. Besides, it's not everyday a cute foreign girl magically appears, and you get to oversee her."

"You're not in charge of me." Merina said side eyeing Achilles.

"Technically, I am. You heard Menelaus." Merina knew he was right. She sighed.

"So where to milady?" Merina thought for a while. She smiled. Achilles smiled back not sure what she was smiling about. She whispered where she wanted to go into Achilles's ear. He smirked.

"Shall be it." Achilles placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle. A flash of thunder appeared from the sky. Soon enough a chariot led by 3 magnificent horses flew from the sky and parked themselves with the chariot in front of Achilles and Merina. Merina blinked in amusement. So that was the power of the Greek Gods? Legend had it, Achilles could summon a chariot at the sound of a whistle. It was said to be led by three stallions that was received from Poseidon the Greek God of the sea. The horses were said to be the most divine horses in all the world. They looked like horses from the Gods. Their fur shined like no other. Merina was scared to even touch one of the horses.

"It's ok. You can touch them." Merina picked up her hand to touch the black horse. He snipped at her. She looked at Achilles.

"Be nice Balius. You must forgive him. Balius is the touchy and moody one out of the trio. Once he warms up to you, he will let you pet him."

"I see." Merina said as Balius side-eyed her.

"This one here, my chocolate horse is Xanthos. He's a big softie." Merina was hesitant to pet Xanthos. "You could pet him, he isn't like Balius." Merina began to stroke Xanthos face. She was shocked he let her. "Last but not least, this white one here is Pedasos. He's smaller than the other two but he's my central support. He's slightly different. You see." Merina watched as Pedasos laid on the ground. It appeared as if he was getting ready for a nap. "Sleeping is one of his greatest qualities. But in combat, he's amazing. All of them are."

"Wow. They're all so beautiful." Merina said in admiration.

"Well let's get going. Shall we? I have a city to show you." Achilles jumped onto the chariot and extended his hand to Merina to help her onto the chariot. The duo soon left the palace grounds and into the city of Sparta they went.

Merina couldn't believe her eyes. The city of Sparta was so big and so beautiful. It was like a fairytale. In the vast background you could see the mountains of Greece. The night lights of Sparta made everything so vibrant and luminous. Merina sat in the chariot besides Achilles as he steered it. People were glaring at them.

"Why are they staring?" Merina asked slightly embarrassed. Achilles chuckled nervously.

"I mean, I am Achilles. Just like you, everyone knows my back story. Also, I am a warrior of this land. The best."

"I feel they are staring more at me than you."

"Oh. Yeah. That could be it too." Achilles said helping Merina out of the chariot. "You guys wait here. I'll be sure to bring you back some carrots. Balius and Xanthos stood dignified while Pedasos laid down to take a nap. "Stay close to me." Achilles told Merina as he led the way. The pair was walking down an alley way that was dimly lit. As the two got further down the alley way, Merina couldn't help but cling to Achilles's arm. His arm was strong and muscular. It was odd but, Merina felt safe with Achilles although she had just met him. Achilles allowed Merina to hold onto his arm. She still felt the stares. She even heard some towns women talking.

"Is that Achilles?" One woman said.

"Yes. That is him. Handsome he is." The other woman responded.

"Who is that with him?"

"I can't tell. She doesn't look Greek to me."

"She could be a prostitute."

"A man born from a God and Goddess would never have to lower himself to sleep with a prostitute."

"You never know." Merina wanted to turn around and say something to the two gossiping women. Achilles grabbed her. He heard what the women had said.

"Ignore them. People talk." Merina knew he was right.

"You're right." Achilles stopped in front of a wooden door. Merina could hear laughter and music on the other side of the door. She looked up at Achilles. He flashed a toothy smile. He knocked. Soon an eyeball appeared in the doors peephole. The peephole then closed. The door opened and, in the doorway, stood a fat short man. He wore a white shirt with brown khaki capri pants. He was bald in the middle of his head and had brown hair surrounding the bald spot. The man had a pig shaped nose and freckles all over his face. He smiled and quickly gave Achilles a hug. Achilles laughed nervously.

"Come on now."

"Oh Achilles, it's been ages!" The man said tightly hugging the young man.

"Ummm... I was actually here three months ago."

"Three months too long. My look at you, as strapping as ever."

"Ha-ha. Thanks pops."

"Please come in. Oh! We have so much to catch up on."

"It's only been three months. There's not that much to catch up on. Wait. There is. Panthos. I made a friend. Her name is Merina." When Achilles introduced Merina, the whole bar went silent. Merina's eyes grew big. She didn't like when people stared at her.

"What kind of friend is she?" Panthos asked with a hint of jealousy.

"A friend from a distant land. That's all."

"Are you cheating on me Achilles?" Panthos asked.

"We were never in a relationship and for the 300th time, I'm not gay." Panthos walked over to Merina and took her head scarf off. He was walking around her in a circle inspecting her.

"Hm…nice hair. Bright eyes. Dark skin. Sweetie, dear…. You need to lose a couple of pounds." Merina's eyes widened. She was in disbelief. She batted her thick lashes.

"Excuse me!? You need to lose some weight you fat pi- "Achilles quickly covered Merina's mouth before she made matters worse.

"I'm sorry Panthos. Please forgive Merina." Achilles chuckled nervously. "Could we have a table please?"

"Yes, you may. Everything is on the house for you Achilles but your foreign friend…she has to pay." Merina grew annoyed.

"Whatever you say Panthos." Achilles and Merina took a seat at a wooden table. It was rectangular with two wooden benches. Achilles sat on one side while Merina sat on the other. As soon as the two sat, a cute waitress with blonde hair tied in a bun approached the table. She was medium height with a rather large chest. She had freckles too just like Panthos. She wasn't skinny, yet she wasn't fat. She was a nice size.

"What can I get ya?!" She asked not looking up from her notepad.

"Long time no see Amelia." Amelia reverted her gaze to the handsome man in front of her. She shrieked. She too instinctively threw her arms around Achilles.

"Oh MY! Achilles, it's been FOREVER! How have you been?!"

"I've been fine. You look happy like always."

"Now that you're here, I am extremely happy." Amelia said flirtatiously. Achilles laughed slightly nervous. "Relax, I am kidding. Whose ya friend?"

"This is Merina. She requested we come here to drink."

"Really?"

"Yes, so bring all the beer and wine your hands can gather. Also, two gyros please."

"Coming right up. Nice to meet ya dear. I'll be right back."

"Nice to meet you too." Merina said as she watched Amelia leave to the kitchen. "Wow. You're so popular. I'm kind of jealous."

"Eh. It has its perks. Sometimes, it can get rather annoying." Merina glanced over Achilles's shoulder and saw a group of young women swooning over him. She sighed.

"HERE! TWO BEERS!" An angry voice yelled slamming the beers onto the table. Merina and Achilles jumped. In front of them was a woman. She had long black hair with a scarf tied around her hair. She had a snarl on her face. She wasn't happy at all. She wiped her hands on her apron. She made sure to make eye contact with Achilles.

"Who is she Achilles?" Merina asked. He didn't respond.

"Hello to you too Minka." Amelia soon came back with the food Achilles requested. Her expression went from that of a blissful one to a worried one. She approached the table slowly.

"Is she your new toy?' Minka asked.

"Come on Minka, let's not do this here." Achilles said placing his hand in his hair.

"Yes. Lets. You arrogant asshole." Minka's eyes were starting to water. Merina watched quickly catching on. "This is who you left me for? Well? IS IT!" Minka yelled loud enough to make the whole tavern go quiet. When Panthos heard Minka yelling, he knew what it was about. He quickly made his way threw the crowd to Achilles's table.

"Forgive me Achilles, I should've told you she was here. Excuse yourself now Minka if you still desire a job." Minka bit her lip and stormed off to the kitchen in the back.

"Sorry about that Achilles." Amelia said.

"It's no worries. Thank you for the food." Achilles said. Merina was staring at Achilles. "My apologies to you too Merina. So here, please eat."

"What is it?"

"It's called a gyro. It's like a sandwich Greek style."

"What's inside?"

"Lamb, tomatoes, onions, potatoes, lettuce and a Greek sauce. Trust me, its delicious." Merina held the sandwich to her face. She looked at it strangely and took a small bite. She chewed. Her face lit up. "Good right?" She nodded yes. "Please eat more." Merina did as she was told. Greek food was good.

Two hours had passed, and the tavern crowd was dying down. Merina's cheeks were flushed. She had drunk 9 beers and 2 glasses of wine. Her friend Achilles on the other hand had only drank 7 beers and was intoxicated. His face was so red.

"Explain to me how someone like you gets intoxicated off 7 beers?" Merina shook her head. "Aren't you Achilles, the mighty Greek warrior?" Achilles stood up. He quickly fell back down.

"I think ya had enough Achilles." Amelia said trying to help him up. "Ma'am, you should take him home. He's drunk like always."

"I don't even know where home is." Merina sighed to herself. She let Achilles place one arm around her neck. He was full of muscles and heavy for Merina.

"Just tell his horses. They will know the way. I will help you take him to his chariot. Do you remember where he parked it?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. I do." Merina said. Merina started leading the way towards the exit. On the way out, she caught the eye of Minka. They stared at each other for a while. Minka broke eye contact and went back to cleaning the tables.

Achilles was heavy. Unfortunately, Merina had to lug Achilles all the way back to his place. He had passed out and was in no condition to walk on his own. She opened his room door and dragged him to his bed. He was slowly coming around.

"Merina?" He asked.

"What?" she said slightly annoyed.

"Where are we?"

"You're room." She answered.

"Really? It doesn't look like my room. Tell me, are we still in Greece?" Merina sighed.

"Yes. We are in Greece." She was pulling back the sheets to Achilles's bed. "Lie down. Please. You're drunk."

"Don't tell me what to do." Achilles said looking down at Merina. Merina unfolded her arms and pushed Achilles onto the bed.

"Aye. Rough I see. I like it."

"Go to sleep Achilles. I'll fetch you water." Achilles placed his head upon his pillow and closed his eyes. Merina came back with the cup of water. She tapped Achilles. "Here. Drink it." Achilles did so. "You know you're probably going to have a really bad headache in the morning.

"Yea, yea I know." Achilles handed the cup back over to Merina. Merina was hesitant to ask at first, but she wanted to know about Minka. Maybe I shouldn't? Merina thought. She inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Achilles?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Minka? Was she your um…um…girlfriend?"

"Yea, I guess you can say that." Achilles replied falling back down onto his pillow.

"She seemed pretty angry. I take it you guys didn't end well?"

"Yea. Something of the sorts."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Curious aye?"

"I'm sorry." Merina apologized. "I didn't mean to pry."

"There's no need for apologies. Yes. Minka was kind of my girlfriend. It was an off and on thing. I guess she was more serious about me than I was about her."

"She seemed really upset."

"Women are always upset."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Anyways about 5 months ago, I broke it off. Right after I had slept with her."

"That's horrible. So basically, you used her."

"No…. Yes. After we had well you know, I knew she wasn't the woman who I wanted to be with. She's a great person. I just wanted to explore different options."

"Did you explain that to her?"

"No." Achilles answered. "Soon after, I had military duties to tend to up north. I told her it was over but, I never explained why. That's why she's upset. It seems she thinks I've left her for another woman which was hardly even the case."

"Maybe you should speak to her. Clear the air so that way she doesn't react like that ever again."

"You're right. You're very mature. I planned on having that conversation with her." Achilles ran his fingers through his hair. "Just never got to it. Now she hates me."

"It's better to be honest rather than lie. Honesty is the best medicine. Sometimes lies are poisonous."

"Yes. You are absolutely right." Achilles said dozing off. Merina looked at Achilles. She watched him as he fell asleep. She rolled her eyes.

"Men are such babies sometimes."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone. First let me apologize for any historical inaccuracy that you may find within this story. I am just using my imagination so, please don't take it too seriously. That's what fanfiction is about. I've done more research about Achilles's background and will be incorporating it into the story along with some made up elements. Please enjoy. Please review too. Again, constructive criticism is welcome but if you're going to be rude, you will be blocked. As you may notice, I have revised chapters one and two to fit more towards Achilles's legend. I've also tried my best to fix any grammatical mistakes. In this story here are the character's age (even though in history this may not have been their actual age)_

 _Merina-21_

 _Achilles-22_

 _Patroclus- 28_

 _Menilos- No age (appears to be on his early 20's)_

 _Odysseus-37_

 _King Menelaus- 39_

 _Helen of Sparta- 27_

 _King Agamemnon- 41_

 _Princess Deidamia- 21_

 _Neoptolemus- 7_

 _Briseis- 19 (time of capture)_

 _Astynome (mostly referred to as Chryses)- 20 (time of capture)_

 _*Some of these characters are real, some are not. Some will appear right away in the story and some will not. The trojan war carried out for 9 long years. In this story, it will only carry out for 5. Some things, again, will be different from the historical version. You will find a lot of similarities if you are familiar with Greek history and Egyptian history. Please enjoy and let me know what you all think! LEAVE REVIEWS!_

" _Let me ask you one question my son." She was beautiful. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and her hair was as white as snow. The turquoise gown she wore with a golden chain wrapped around her waist accented her ivory skin. The young warrior gazed up at his mother. He was always in awe of his mother's beauty._

" _Yes, what is it mother?" Achilles responded._

" _You are gifted. A very talented young man. Is glory all that you seek?" Achilles placed his arm to his chest._

" _I am the son of Peleus, a mighty warrior- "Thetis cut Achilles off._

" _Yes, I know. You are also the son of Thetis. The sea nymph. You are also my son." She added. Achilles blushed._

" _Of course, mother, I know." Thetis blue eyes turned sad. She gazed at her son._

" _Achilles listen to me." She began. She bent down to level herself with Achilles. Achilles blinked unsure of what his mother was going to say. She made sure she made eye contact with him. Blue orbs meeting gold ones. "Achilles dear, would you prefer to live a life that is decent and long full of laughter and love? With this life, you will grow old and be able to live to see your grandchildren and enjoy the many treasures and moments this world has to offer." Thetis paused. Her eyes started watering. "Or would you prefer to live a life that is only meant to obtain glory and the reward for obtaining glory is death?" Achilles eyes widened slightly. He reverted his gaze to rocks and pebbles beneath him. He trained to be a warrior just like his father. He was extremely gifted. He was only 13 years old and he wasn't thinking about his future that much. Living a long life that was decent and full of laughter wasn't an option. He sighed then looked at his mother._

" _Mother." He said looking Thetis straight into her eyes. Thetis eyes were glistening awaiting Achilles's response._

" _Yes, my dear?"_

" _I prefer." Achilles paused. He thought about it one more time and gave his mother his final answer. "I prefer to live a life that gains me glory even if it means the reward for obtaining glory is death. I accept it. That is the life I would prefer." Young Achilles said with a stern look. Thetis eyes began to water again. She knew that would be the choice her only surviving child would make. She had received a prophecy that his life would be glorious yet short. She wrapped her slender arms around her son's neck and pulled him in to embrace him. Soon tears fell from her eyes. She stroked her son's golden-green hair._

" _Very well my boy. You have made your decision. You have decided your fate." Thetis had a plan that could possibly stop Achilles's fate from becoming true. She continued to cry for her son. Achilles could tell his mom was crying. He felt bad. He wrapped his arms around his mother to console her._

"Achilles? Achilles?" Patroclus said tapping Achilles's shoulder. He didn't respond at first. Patroclus took his fingers and pulled Achilles's cheek. Achilles quickly woke up. He slapped Patroclus's hand away.

"Ow. That hurt."

"Sorry. You're such a heavy sleeper. I had to do something to wake you up. Anyways, we are almost home."

"Thank the Gods." Achilles said sitting up in the wagon. He gazed around the wagon.

"Where's the Egyptian woman?" Achilles asked Patroclus.

"Oh, her? Well she's outside with Menilos on the horse."

"Huh? Why?" Achilles said yawning while scratching his head.

"She insisted he'd let her ride the horse. She's actually the one now who is leading this wagon."

"Really?" Achilles stood to his feet and made his way to the front of the wagon. He pushed the white cloak to the left that led him outside. There he saw Merina on top of the brown stead. Menilos was sitting in the front of the wagon giving Merina directions. Achilles called out to Merina.

"Yo!" Merina turned around half way and looked at Achilles. His hair was a mess and he had no shirt on or armor.

"I see you finally woke up." Merina yelled back to Achilles. Achilles saw Merina's face. She looked exhausted.

"Stop the cart." Achilles demanded. Merina pulled the horses rope to stop the horse from pulling the cart. Achilles demanded Merina come off the horse. She did as she was told. Achilles looked down at the girl. "You look tired. You should rest."

"It's ok. I don't mind it."

"You've done enough Merina. Achilles is right. Get some sleep. He can take it from here." Patroclus chimed in.

"Wait. I didn't say I wanted to steer." Achilles complained.

"Is the mighty Achilles complaining?" Patroclus teased. Achilles's face turned red. His pride got the best of him.

"Fine. Let me just get dressed." Achilles said walking back into the wagon. Merina followed. Menilos stared at Merina. His cheeks were flushed.

"What's with you?" Patroclus asked the brunette young man.

"She's pretty. I mean women are pretty but she's pretty." Patroclus laughed.

"She is a looker. It's still weird that she doesn't remember how she got to Greece."

"Yea. That is strange." Menilos said adjusting the rope on his pants. His bright green eyes gazed at the sun. "I wonder if all Egyptian women are as glorious as her?"

Merina untied her hair as she prepared to lay down on one of the cotton cots that were in the back of the wagon. She hadn't been sleeping much lately. She was homesick and still a bit scared of being in a foreign land. She still had no clue how she got to Greece. Achilles had just finished getting dressed when he noticed Merina staring off into the distance.

"Thinking about home?" Achilles asked wrapping his orange scarf around his abdomen. Merina nodded yes.

"Yes. I am."

"Don't worry. As soon as I finish my duties here and the seas calm down, I will see to it you make it back home. On my honor." Achilles eyes turned sad. "Do you not feel safe with us?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just thinking of my family. That's all."

"Achilles!?" Patroclus yelled into the wagon.

"I'm coming! Sheesh. Look. Homesickness is normal. Every time I leave Phthia to go to Sparta I feel homesick." Achilles headed to the front of the cart. "We can talk later. Just get some rest. I can't believe Menilos had a woman steering this cart." Achilles said as he exited the wagon to go steer the horse. Merina laid down on the cot. Her eyes were heavy. Soon enough she closed them and dozed off to sleep.

The day lit sky had changed to black and purple with bright diamonds shinning in the sky. The quad had pulled over to stop and get some rest. Patroclus was feeding the horses while Merina bathed herself in a nearby lake. Achilles and Menilos were sitting in the carriage chatting. Traveling from Sparta to Phthia was about a two-day trip by horse. Phthia was a city in Thessaly, Greece where Achilles and Patroclus had grown up and lived. It was more inland than Sparta. The city was also smaller than the city of Sparta. It was a peaceful place to live. If you traveled to northern or western Thessaly, you could see vast mountains and the sea. The greenery was breathtaking. Thessaly also made a good training ground for soldiers which is where Achilles would train with his men all the time if not in Sparta offering his services to King Menelaus. Achilles was the commander of the myrmidons who were native to Thessaly. Legend had it that Zeus created the myrmidons from ants and gave them the form of man. Menilos was a myrmidon himself. He often traveled with Achilles to help Achilles with the horses and navigation. The two had also become friends. Although shy and timid, Menilos was a great warrior. No one would ever think so because of his timid and awkward demeanor. He had light brown freckles that covered his face and huge green eyes. He was thinner than other myrmidons but, strong. Achilles had finished business in Sparta and decided to head back home for a short period of time. Since Patroclus and Menilos were both from the same region, they decided to tag along. Merina had no choice but to go since Achilles was responsible for her. Merina also didn't want to stay at the palace with King Menelaus. He scared her. As Patroclus fed the horse carrots and hay, he noticed that it had gotten awfully quiet. He needed to fetch water for the horse to drink. He gave the horse the rest of the hay and carrots. After, he went to get the iron buckets in the carriage, so he could fetch water for the stead. When Patroclus entered the wagon, he noticed something odd. He sighed to himself. Achilles and Menilos were nowhere to be found. Patroclus thought for a second. He placed his hand on his face.

"Here we go." He said as he threw the buckets over his shoulder while holding the rope. He jumped off the wagon and made his way into the woods.

The moon was shining and full. It was almost as if the sun was outside. Everything was lit up with the moons silver light.

"My, has Selene blessed us with such a wonderful moon." Achilles said with a sly grin and flushed red cheeks. Menilos cheeks too were stained a bright red. He couldn't speak. Achilles sat in the grass behind a huge bush that was next to a tall tree with his legs crossed. Menilos was sitting on his knees. Achilles's grin got bigger. "Look. She's about to take it off." Achilles chuckled slyly.

"Really?" Menilos said pushing the bushes branches a little more apart so he could get a better view. Some way, somehow, Achilles persuaded Menilos to go peep on Merina as she bathed. Despite being a great warrior and the son of a goddess, Achilles was quite the womanizer. Achilles continued to chuckle.

"She's taking off her dress." Achilles said while squinting his eyes. Menilos soon sat on the grass crossing his legs placing his hand over his manhood. Achilles too was slightly turned on. Merina, unaware of the men's actions dropped her dress off her shoulders and onto the ground. Menilos mouth dropped.

"She's so curvy."

"Can you see the front?" Achilles was now squinting harder.

"No. I can't." Menilos said not blinking. "Her skin is radiant." He shook his head. "We shouldn't be doing this Achilles. It's wrong"

"Shut up. It's not every day you get to see a girl like her strip naked. Look at her ass." Achilles could feel his manhood awaken.

"You two are despicable, you know that?" A stern voice said. Menilos jumped. Achilles knew who it was. His eyes were too glued to Merina as she swam through the lake. Achilles placed his fingers to his lips to shush Patroclus.

"You're interrupting me Patroclus." Patroclus grabbed Achilles by his blonde green hair.

"Get up. The both of you. NOW!" Patroclus yelled loud enough for Merina to hear. Merina stopped swimming and gazed in the direction of the bush where the men were hiding. She submerged her body in the water and called out.

"Whose there?" Patroclus, Achilles and Menilos froze.

"We should get out of here." Menilos suggested.

"Yea. Damn it Patroclus." Achilles cursed. "Thanks a lot. Let's go. We can leave in the opposite direction that way." The three men made an exit crawling on their knees making sure Merina didn't see them. What they didn't know was that Merina had gotten out of the water and dressed. She broke a tree branch and used an arrow head to sharpen the end of the branch. She listened carefully and heard the direction the peeping toms were going in. She saw the bushes and moss rustle thanks to the moons light. Swiftly, she threw the spear and it flew across the forest like lightning. She heard it hit something hard and heard a slight yell. Whoever it was, stood up thanks to the pain coming from his cheek. The spear struck Patroclus right across his right cheek. He was bleeding. Merina squinted her eyes to see who it was. When Merina saw who it was she slightly gasped, soon feeling embarrassment and rage.

"You were spying on me?!" Merina yelled charging over to Patroclus. Patroclus grew nervous.

"No! No! No! I wasn't! I swear! On my honor maiden, I wasn't!" He yelled trying to defend himself. Achilles snickered silently. Menilos was shaking.

"So why are you behind the bushes?! How vile! You're a pervert!" Merina yelled while folding her arms across her chest.

"It wasn't me Merina, I swear!" He didn't want Merina to think of him as a pervert. He bent down and grabbed Achilles by his hair.

"OW!" Achilles yelled. Merina's mouth dropped.

"He was the culprit, not I." Patroclus exclaimed. Achilles slapped Patroclus's hand away from his hair.

"Thanks. Friend." He said sarcastically. "It wasn't only me. It was Me- "Achilles looked to his left. Menilos was gone. He was nowhere in sight. "What the hell?" Achilles said under his breath.

"You too?! How much did you see?!" Merina yelled at the two men.

"I saw nothing!" Patroclus said first. The familiar sly smirk that Achilles always had on spread across his face.

"Well. I must say, your assets are quite fascinating." Patroclus looked at Achilles in disbelief. He wasn't making the situation any better. Despite his warrior status, he sometimes was aloof. Merina charged at the two men jumping over the bushes. She started to assault the men with her hands.

"I can explain! It was Patroclus's doing! He told us to come here!"

"You damned liar!" The screams of the two men could be heard miles away. Menilos had made his way back to the carriage and could hear his friends screams. He sighed in relief.

Achilles sat against a tree with his legs crossed holding his left cheek. His eye was slightly swollen. Patroclus laid on his side on a cotton cot holding his left cheek. He seemed annoyed. Due to Achilles's peeping, Merina had put both Achilles and Patroclus out of the wagon and made them sleep outside. She was strong when mad. She was terrifying. No one would ever think that such an innocent young woman could have such strength. The two friends gazed at the camp fire they made to help keep them warm from the night air.

"Well. At least we get to gaze at the stars." Achilles said doing so. Patroclus didn't like sleeping outside in the wild. He rolled over on his opposite side.

"Shut up."

The night air was cool and crisp. The voice of the wind could be heard with a slight whistle. The temperature was comfortable compared to the day time Grecian heat. Menilos was sleeping in the front of the cart. Merina too was fast asleep. She was tossing and turning. She kicked the cotton sheets off her body and sat up pushing her dark hair away from her face. She looked around the wagon and saw nothing but luggage, food, supplies and weapons. She turned around and saw Menilos sleeping. She placed her hands on her face wiping the oils from her skin away. She started to think about her time thus far in Greece. It had been a pleasant experience. Achilles and Patroclus were very kind to her. So were most of the Greeks. She did miss home terribly. Were her parents looking for her? She missed the smell of fresh baked bread being made. She missed the desert heat too. Anyone would think she was crazy for liking the heat but, Egypt was her homeland. One thing that bothered her was that she had no memory of how she got inside a wooden small boat and ended up in Greece. It was all a blur. When she though about it, her mind drew blank. Merina stood up and exited the wagon. She climbed down the small wooden ladder. She looked to her right and saw the horse sleeping. When she looked to her left, she saw Patroclus and Achilles fast asleep. To think that such muscular and strong men could look like sleeping children. Merina looked up at the sky and gazed at the stars. They were breathtaking. She could never see the stars back home unless she went to the country side. Egypt wasn't a mountain terrain either. That's why it was easier to see the stars at night in Greece. The moon was also bright and full. A pleasant wind blew across Merina's face. It was cool and refreshing.

" _Merina?"_ Merina turned around when she heard an unfamiliar voice. Everyone was still sleeping. Merina crinkled her nose in confusion.

" _Merina."_

"Whose there?" Merina asked. The voice was soft but slightly frightening. "Hello?" Merina turned around and her heart jumped. She was startled. In front of her stood a woman. She had long and thick jet-black hair. Half of her hair was down while the rest was tied up in a bun. She wore a black head chain that fell on her forehead. In the center of the chain, there was a black gem stone. Her skin was deathly pale. Her eyes were covered in a dark eyeshadow. She had tiny freckles scattered across her cheeks. Her gown was black as night with a golden chain wrapped around her waist. She had a gold and black sash around her arms. She wore golden sandals as well. Despite her dark and gloomy appearance, she was quite beautiful. She was almost God like.

"Who are you?" Merina asked.

" _Me?"_ The woman asked.

"Yes, you." Merina replied to the woman's rhetorical response."

" _I am whom ever you want me to be dear."_ Merina watched the woman begin to walk around her in circles. It made her nervous. _"However-. "_ There was a long pause. The woman stopped in front of Merina making direct eye contact with her. _"I know who you are."_ Merina's heart skipped a beat. _"I know everything about you. I know about your past, present and I certainly know about your future."_ Merina watched as the woman started walking around her in circles again.

"My future?" Merina asked with sweaty palms.

" _Oh yes, your future Merina. Pity."_ The woman said looking at the sleeping men near the trees. _"It's a pity you have them all fooled. Maybe I should wake them up and tell them who you really are?"_ Merina turned around and grabbed the woman by her wrist. The woman smirked.

"Don't. Please. At least, let me be the one to tell them."

" _Very well."_ The woman agreed. _"I shall."_

"Who are you and what do you want?" Merina questioned. The mysterious woman smiled.

" _I am a Goddess most equivalent to your Goddess Sekhmet."_ Merina knew that this woman wasn't here to give her good news when she said that. _"Merina, you are in danger. Great danger. When that time comes, and you know what I mean by 'that time', you will be in harm's way."_

"Harm's way?"

" _Yes."_

"How so?"

" _I can't reveal that. But know this."_ Merina pointed to Achilles. _"He will be your doom."_ Merina turned to face Achilles who was still asleep. She looked back at the Goddess.

"Why should I believe you?" The Goddess turned around to face Merina. She smiled.

" _Why shouldn't you?"_ The Goddess raised her hands and a black smog came from them. Merina stepped back frightened as everything around her turned pitch black. She started to panic and when she could no longer see, she started to scream. She couldn't see the wagon, Achilles or Patroclus. She couldn't even see the forest anymore. There was nothing but darkness.

"Hey! Hey!" A familiar voice called out. "Wake up!" Merina's golden eyes flew open and she sat up clinging to the man's shirt in front of her. She was frantic. "Calm down." When Merina realized she wasn't dreaming anymore, she was able to catch her breath. "You must've had a nightmare." Merina looked Achilles in the eyes. She shook her head yes. "Want to talk about it?" She shook her head no. Achilles cocked his head to the side. Merina was gazing into the distance. "Get dressed. We will be leaving soon. Menilos is making breakfast. It will be another few hours until we reach Phthia."

"Um. Yes. I'll be right out." Merina stood up from the cot and loosened the rope that held her off-white dress to change into a new dress. Achilles stood against one of the wooden pillars in the carriage with his usual sly smirk with his arms folded. Merina looked over her shoulder.

"Get out or I'll give you another bruised cheek." When Merina said that, Achilles remembered the pain from the night before. His cheek was still bruised. He chuckled nervously.

"I'll take my leave then." The warrior then exited the wagon. As Merina dressed, she thought about everything the gloomy Goddess had said. How was she in harms way? Most of all, she wanted to know how would Achilles be her doom?


	4. Chapter 4

_Back for another chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed the first few chapters. Just to clarify, the first few chapters take place before the trojan war. (about a year). Some things will be different than what occurred throughout history. Again, please leave reviews and enjoy! There is also a lemon scene in this chapter. I repeat LEMON._

Phthia was lush and green. Merina's eyes widened at the greenery in front of her. The mountains in the distance were even green. The sky was so blue. As the wagon drew closer to the gates of Phthia city, Merina saw a field of flowers. She saw beautiful colors of pink, red, blue, yellow and white. Her eyes glistened. Achilles looked at Merina.

"You've never seen a field before?"

"I have but, not with so many beautiful flowers. I live in the desert region of Egypt so, flowers are very scarce."

"What's Egypt like?" Achilles asked.

"Well. It's hot. Hotter than Greece. There's lots of sand, even in the city. It blows over from the desert. There're palm trees. We have flowers like chrysanthemums, jasmines and nymphaea lotus's. This field is incredible. It must go on for miles." Achilles was amused by Merina's excitement.

"Would you like to take a walk through the fields? We are close to Phthia. We can stop for a minute."

"Really?" Merina asked. "I don't want to be trouble."

"It's none at all." Achilles called out to Menilos to stop the wagon. When the cart stopped, Menilos decided to take a short nap. Patroclus tended to the horse. Achilles helped Merina step down from the wagon.

"Where are you two going?" Patroclus asked.

"We're just going for a walk."

"If he does anything maiden please, don't hesitate to scream." Patroclus told Merina.

"Don't worry. I can handle him." Merina said with a confident smile. Achilles rolled his eyes.

"Have fun guys." The two headed north in the field of flowers. There was a silence until Achilles broke it.

"This field is called the Phthia gardens." Achilles began.

"Phthia gardens?" Merina repeated. Achilles nodded.

"It is said that the Goddess of love, Aphrodite created this vast field for lovers to enter and enjoy each other's company."

"Really?" Merina cocked her head to the side. "Are you making this up?" Achilles laughed.

"No. I am serious." Merina found a familiar flower that she knew too well.

"Crinum's." She said as she began to pick a few flowers.

"Are they your favorite?" Achilles questioned.

"They're not my favorite. They're all over the place where I live. My mom, sisters and I pick them from our garden. Every year, there's a summer festival where girls weave the flowers together in a necklace and place it around a male's neck whom they are fond of or adore. It could be given to someone in a non-romantic way but, usually the necklaces are for romantic purposes." Achilles watched as Merina wove the few flowers she plucked together.

"So, you have sisters? How old are they?" Achilles asked sitting besides Merina. He propped one knee up while resting his arm on it.

"I have two. They're 14. They're twins. I also have a brother. He's 19."

"You miss them?"

"No." Merina replied bluntly. She was lying. She did miss her siblings and their daily squabbles. Merina continued to weave the flowers together while holding conversation. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Nah." Achilles responded. "I mean. I did but, they all died young so, I never got the chance to meet any of them." Achilles said with a sad voice. Merina faced Achilles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"You're fine. You didn't offend me." Merina plucked a few more flowers from the field and entwined them in the necklace she was making. Luckily, crinums had long and strong stems which made it easier to weave the flowers together. "What's your parents like?" Merina pushed a strand of hair behind her hair. Achilles watched as she did so.

"My father is very strict. He can come across harsh but, he's a gentle man. My mother is beautiful. She's kind and soft spoken. She's timid and kind of shy. She's a great singer."

"Everything you're not." Achilles joked.

"Hey!" Merina said throwing a broken stem at Achilles. Achilles laughed.

"I'm joking!" The two laughed together. "You know, in the short amount of time you've been here, I really enjoy your presence."

"Really?" Merina said shocked. "I'm so boring."

"You're not. At least, I don't think so." Achilles responded.

"You're just saying that to be nice." Merina said as she pulled a stem through a loop she made with other stems. Achilles's threw himself back into the cool flower covered grass to gaze at the blue sky. He watched as white puffs made their way from the east to the west. His arms were behind his head.

"What about your parents?" Merina asked.

"What about them?" Achilles said letting the rays of sun hit his face.

"What are they like?"

"Well. My mother is kind of like your mother. She's gentle and kind. She's very beautiful. That's who I get my looks from." Merina giggled. "My father Is strong and an excellent fighter. He's not as good as I. He too is strict." Achilles continued to gaze at the clouds. A cool breeze came about. He watched as the wind blew Merina's dark hair. He looked down at Merina's hands and saw that she was almost done with her weaving.

"It's not a full necklace so, I made a bracelet. Making a whole necklace would take too long. See." Achilles sat up to look at Merina's creation. It was beautiful.

"Amazing. That's wonderful."

"Thank you." Achilles extended his arm out to Merina.

"Will you place it upon me?" Merina blinked at Achilles. My, was he bodacious. Merina stood up and placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"No. I shall not." She said as she made her way back to the wagon. Achilles stood up picking up his orange scarf.

"You know, you could be kind of mean sometimes." Achilles laughed while scratching the back of his head.

Merina was familiar with the loud sounds of a city. She watched as local children ran around playing with each other. She watched as women stacked fruit on top of each other. She listened as the Greek sales men tried to sell his goods to the local people. Merina gazed at the white pillars and Grecian architecture. It was breath taking. Achilles was walking behind Merina while eating an apple he had purchased. Patroclus was next to Merina and Menilos was leading the way down the cobble stoned streets. Everything smelled wonderful and the people looked kind and friendly. It reminded her of Cairo. The only difference was; Phthia was smaller than Cairo.

"Hold up." Achilles said. Patroclus and Menilos turned around to face Achilles.

"What is it mate?" Patroclus asked.

"I have to pay someone a quick visit." Achilles smirked. Patroclus rolled his eyes knowing what he was referring to. Merina didn't seem to care. Patroclus wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and whispered to him;

"You know, you have a real problem keeping _him_ in your pants, you know that?" Patroclus said pointing to Achilles's mid-region.

"Come on now. I'm a man and men have needs."

"Is that the exact same need that helped produced Neoptolemus? Do you want to continue producing offspring everywhere?"

"Relax. I have one child. I won't have anymore. Let me enjoy my youth Patroclus. You know, if you found a nice woman you wouldn't be so focused on me-."

"That's besides the point, Achilles." Patroclus gazed at Merina who was talking to a local woman who was trying to sell her a dress. It was a beautiful pink dress that Merina admired deeply. She told Menilos she was going to try it on.

"Look, it's been a while. Let me indulge in pleasure this one time and I will meet you back at my place." Achilles went into his pocket and tossed a golden key to Patroclus. "Take my belongings to my home. You could wait for me there if you'd like." Achilles said running off in the opposite direction. Patroclus looked at the key.

"Sometimes, I believe Chiron raised a fool."

Achilles stood outside a house. The house was smaller than his house but, it was well kept and tidy. There were beds of flowers and lush green grass surrounding the house. Outside there was a horse. It was eating carrots. Achilles's assumed she had just fed the horse. Achilles stood tall and confident after knocking on the stone door. He knocked three more times until he received a response. The stone door flew open and in front of him stood an average height young woman. She had brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore a grey one sleeved dressed. She was barefooted. Her eyes lit up instantly when she saw the tall and handsome man before her. She instinctively threw her arms around him almost jumping in his arms. Achilles's hugged her back.

"It's been a while Ristonda." Achilles started.

"Yes, it has." The young woman said sweetly. She held onto the warrior's strong arm as his eyes gazed at her in lust. "Come in. My sisters aren't home." Achilles followed Ristonda into her home. It was always kept nice and tidy. He sat on a love seat that was beside the window that let in beams of sun. Achilles unwrapped his orange scarf and placed it on the wooden stool besides him.

"Are you thirsty?" Ristonda asked.

"Actually, I'm quite parched." Achilles replied. Ristonda fetched a glass of water for Achilles. She walked over to him and handed the cup of water to him.

"Thank you." Achilles said taking a long sip of water. Ristonda looked up at Achilles. She knew why he was at her home. She didn't mind the reason. She blushed thinking about what was to come.

"How was Sparta?" Ristonda began.

"It was…" Achilles started. "It was interesting. There was an unexpected change of events." Achilles was referring to Merina.

"Such as?" Ristonda made eye contact with Achilles.

"Well, while training, Patroclus and I found a girl from a foreign land in a boat."

"Huh?" Ristonda looked at Achilles confused.

"I know. It sounds absurd but, that's what happened. Now, I must watch her. Orders from the king of Sparta."

"That's not like you to willingly obey orders Achilles."

"I know, I know but," An image of Merina unconscious appeared before Achilles's eyes. He quickly shook his head.

"Is she here? In Phthia?"

"Yea. She's with Menilos and Patroclus now. Why?" Achilles smirked. "Are you jealous that another woman gets to grace my presence?" Ristonda's ivory cheeks turned a bright red.

"N-no." She lied.

"It's ok." Achilles said extending his hand to Ristonda's soft cheek. "If you're wondering if I please her the same way I please you, the answer is no." Ristonda felt slightly relieved. She placed her hand on Achilles's hand that was touching her cheek. Achilles leaned in for a kiss. He hesitated at first but, soon his lips met Ristonda's. The kiss lasted for a while until Achilles broke the kiss to bite Ristonda's neck. Ristonda groaned from the feeling of Achilles's teeth and tongue gliding across her skin.

"S-stop." Ristonda said. She felt Achilles smile against her neck.

"You know you don't want me to." Ristonda was right. She waited weeks for Achilles to return to Phthia. He was a drug to her. The two had known each other since they were children. Achilles always thought that Ristonda was beautiful and incredibly sexy. Ristonda thought the same about Achilles. There was a sexual chemistry that they had that couldn't be explained. Although Achilles was not her first, he was thus far the best. He pleased her in a way that was mind shattering. She didn't mind being his toy. Achilles did care for Ristonda. Sometimes, he felt bad returning home just to sleep with her. Achilles was still attacking Ristonda's neck. She moaned in pleasure as her flesh began to bruise. She felt Achilles's hands move up and down on her thighs. His hands were so strong. They felt amazing against any part of her body. Soon enough, Achilles's hand made its way to her breast. He grasped one of the C-cups in his hands and massaged it. Ristonda's hands ran across Achilles's chest. She could still feel every muscle despite him having on a fitted black shirt. She pulled at his shirt and used her hands to help Achilles out of his shirt. When Achilles's shirt came off, she stared at his now shirtless body. He was truly divine. His abs were well defined. The two went in to kiss each other again. This time their kiss lasted longer and was more intense. There was a lot of built up sexual frustration that needed to be released. Achilles maneuvered his hand under Ristonda's dress and started to massage her folds through the white cotton that was in the way. He massaged Ristonda's folds until he could feel the moisture seep through her panties. Ristonda let out slight moans as Achilles teased her. Achilles pulled the fabric to the side and entered a finger into Ristonda. She let out a gasp when he did this. Achilles smirked, loving the response he received from her lips. She moved her hips signaling Achilles to thrust his finger. Achilles did just that. He began to move his finger in and out of Ristonda. She mewled in delight biting her lip. Achilles was extremely turned on feeling Ristonda's juices flow on his fingers. He added another finger and hooked them together. He started to move them in a come-hither motion. Ristonda let out a slight squeal. Achilles knew the spot inside of her that drove her insane and he was doing just that. Soon a familiar feeling of wanting to urinate came. Her belly felt light and tingly and her legs started to slightly shake.

"Achilles." She moaned as her legs shook more. Achilles thrusted his fingers faster. Ristonda placed a finger in her mouth to stop her from screaming when she came. She couldn't stop the scream from escaping her lips. As she moaned in ecstasy, her juices spilled all over Achilles's fingers. Achilles removed his fingers and started to help Ristonda out of her dress. He threw the dress to the side on the floor and picked Ristonda up. She was now almost completely naked except for the white panties she was still wearing. Achilles repositioned Ristonda on the white love seat. He ripped her panties into a limp string and pulled the string down to her ankles. He kissed Ristonda's neck again this time leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen. He used one hand to play with the button in between her thighs and the other to massage her firm breasts. He sucked on each of her nipples causing her to squeal in delight. Achilles kissed his way down to her womanhood and kissed the insides of her legs. Ristonda watched as she knew what Achilles was about to do. She felt his tongue graze across her swollen nub. She threw her head back in pleasure. She felt Achilles insert a finger into her again which caused her to moan louder. Achilles began to swirl his tongue across her clit with moments of suction which was driving Ristonda insane. She wanted him to fill her. She needed him to. She watched as Achilles began to suck on her bud not letting go. She grabbed Achilles by his hair. A familiar feeling came about. It felt as if she was going to explode.

"A-Achilles. If you keep doing that I-I'll cu-." Just as she said it, she did. She screamed in delight as waves of pleasure swarmed her clitoral and vulva region. Her legs felt light and wonderful. Achilles always made her feel wonderful. Ristonda was able to catch her breath from her orgasm. She watched as Achilles dropped his black pants and briefs to expose his member she was quite familiar with. It was long and thick with a bulbous tip. She could see every vein that popped out from his erection. There was no curve to it. It was long a straight. She stood up and pushed Achilles onto the white love seat. She kissed him tasting herself on his lips. She kissed his neck and ran her kisses across his chest and abdomen until she reached his pulsating member. Achilles watched in amusement. Ristonda used her hand to massage the appendage before her. Soon enough, she engulfed it into her mouth. She made sure she didn't use her teeth to hurt him. She added more saliva onto his member and began to suck on it. This gave Achilles the same fluttery feeling that she felt in his legs. He grabbed her by her hair moaning in pleasure. He watched as her petite hands played with his balls. He groaned. She started to tease him by only putting suction on the tip of his penis. That was a weakness Ristonda knew all too well. Achilles stopped Ristonda before he wounded up ejaculating. He bent over to kiss her. He broke the kiss and gave Ristonda a command with a husky and extremely sexy voice.

"Bend over on the chair." He said as he stroked himself. Ristonda did as she was told. She got down on all fours on the love seat. Achilles arched her back a little more to get the right angle. Once he did, he swiftly and roughly penetrated Ristonda causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Her fluids felt amazing. She was so wet and tight. Achilles's mind went into a fog. When he came back to reality, he began to thrust slowly. He eventually picked up his pace and started pounding into Ristonda wildly. Her nails dug deep into the sofa. All you could hear was her screams of pleasure and the clapping sound that was being made from flesh against flesh. It would be no surprise if neighbors could hear them. Achilles didn't care. He slowed his pace and began to move slower, teasing Ristonda. Ristonda looked back at him with pleading puppy eyes.

"More. Please. Don't stop." Achilles loved when women begged him to keep going. It fueled his ego. He extended his hand to grab Ristonda's thick, brown hair. He had such a tight grasp on it, it caused her to move closer to him. Achilles pounded in to her wildly releasing all his built-up frustrations. He didn't stop even when she came repeatedly on his member. He continued to thrust into Ristonda not giving her a break. He kissed her neck and used his free hand to massage her clit. She screamed as she came again. Achilles was almost there too. He could feel that he was going to cum any second. He retracted himself from her briefly and pushed her onto her back. He entered Ristonda again, this time, he had better access to go deeper into her. He stroked her g-pot repeatedly and it wasn't long until she came again. Achilles leaned over Ristonda and entangled his hands in her hair, grasping it tightly and he felt his climax coming. He thrusted into her 3 more times and pulled himself out of her letting his seeds free on her stomach. He moaned loudly. Ristonda grabbed Achilles's face and locked her lips to his. The two kissed for a while cooling down from the surrounding heat. Ristonda moved a strand of Achilles's hair away from his eyes. She smiled. He smiled back at her.

"That was much needed." He said still out of breath. Ristonda laughed.

Night time had fallen. Patroclus, Merina and Menilos made it back to Achilles's home. It was a nice home. It was spacious too. It was also kept tidy which was shocking being that the house belonged to Achilles. The house was made of dried mud brick and pottery roof tiles. There had to be at least 7 rooms in the house. Merina had volunteered to make dinner. She made a stew out of beef, carrots, potatoes and onions. Patroclus purchased a loaf of bread from the market. Achilles's home was closer to the city. Although near the woods, his home was closer than Patroclus's. Patroclus's home was up in the mountains. He wanted to see his family but, couldn't leave Merina behind. Merina served Patroclus and Menilos stew in a dish. Patroclus drank wine from his cup. It had been about 5 hours since he last saw Achilles. Merina sat beside Patroclus at the wooden table.

"Where is Achilles?" She asked. Patroclus didn't want to answer.

"He's with Ristonda." Menilos replied. Patroclus slightly choked on his food.

"Who is that?" Merina asked.

"She's a childhood friend he bangs time from time." Patroclus glared at Menilos. "What? It's true."

"I see. He seems like he's quite the ladies' man." Merina said taking a spoonful of stew.

"I suppose you could say that." Patroclus responded. "Achilles is well… He's Achilles. I don't where he gets this behavior from. His father isn't like that."

"I should take lessons from Achilles. He's very smooth with the ladies. I could learn a thing or two." Menilos said. Patroclus and Merina laughed.

"So young maiden, do you have any love interests back home?" Patroclus questioned. Merina blushed.

"N-no I do not." She replied.

Patroclus took a bite of his bread. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I am 21 years of age."

"Young. You're right around Achilles's age. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to bed you yet." Patroclus joked.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Patroclus and Menilos laughed.

 _ **Knock, Knock.**_

"That must be him." Patroclus said wiping his hands on a napkin. He stood up from the table to open the door. It was his friend. "Welcome home. Did you have fun?"

"I sure did." Achilles said smugly.

"I could tell by that big love bruise you have on your neck." Patroclus added. Achilles took off his shoes at the door.

"Something smells wonderful. Did you cook?"

"No. I didn't. Merina did."

"It smells wonderful. Can't wait to try some. Let me go bathe. I'll be right back." Merina glared at Achilles. As Achilles made his way upstairs to the bathroom, Merina, Patroclus and Menilos finished dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

_New Chapter is up! I have so many ideas for this story. I hope everyone enjoys it and the chapters published thus far. Please leave reviews and feedback! Thanks again! Again, any negative comments with profanity will be deleted and you will be blocked. Again, it's a story. Not real life._

" _Ha-ha!" A freckle faced, red-haired boy taunted._

" _Stop laughing at me!" The black haired, blue eyed boy yelled._

" _It's not my fault you suck, Patroclus! You're supposed to be Menoetius's son, son of one of the mighty Argonauts and you can't even win a simple race. Loser." The boy placed his hands on his white toga, holding his belly as he laughed. Patroclus clenched his fist._

" _Shut your mouth!" He yelled._

" _I mean, what kind of warrior will you be if you can't even run fast?" The boy continued. Patroclus clenched his fist tighter biting his lip._

" _Shut up." Patroclus said under his breath._

" _Your father must be a loser too." The boy continued. Patroclus bit his lip until he drew blood. Something inside him snapped. He charged over to the boy who insulted him and jumped on him, slamming him to the ground._

" _Don't you dare talk about my father!" He yelled as he delivered a punch across the boy's face. He delivered blow after blow causing the boy's nose to bleed. "Don't you ever talk about my father!" The boy wailed in pain from the vicious blows. Just when Patroclus was about to deliver one fatal blow; one strong enough to knock the boy unconscious, he felt someone grasp his arm stopping him from doing so. Patroclus groaned in anger wanting to finish the boy who constantly made fun of him._

" _Enough! Patroclus, I demand that you stop! NOW!" A deep voice yelled. Patroclus was struggling to get away from the familiar man's grasp._

" _Let me go!" Patroclus yelled. The man pulled Patroclus off the red-haired boy. He then put Patroclus in a head lock. Patroclus was now facing brown dirt._

" _Breath son. Breath." Patroclus's breathing was heavy. The red-haired boy laid on the floor groaning in pain. He now knew to never make fun of Patroclus again._

 _Ever again._

 _Patroclus sat on a stool as he watched his father bandage his hands. Patroclus resembled his father greatly. They both had black hair and crystal blue eyes. They had the same cheekbones. They even had the same smile. It was like Menoetius had spit a doppelganger out of his mouth. Patroclus sat on the chair scowling, looking at the red blood on his toga_

" _Look son, this is the 5_ _th_ _fight you've been in this past month. This temper you have, you have to control it and save it for the battlefield or for times when you really need that rage to emerge." Menoetius said as he wrapped the last bandage around his son's hand. Patroclus continued to scowl._

" _Well, people shouldn't make fun of me or my family."_

" _Patroclus, you have to learn that that's people. People will scorn you and talk about you in this life. It doesn't mean we have to pick a fight every time it happens."_

" _I know but- "_

" _No 'buts' Patroclus." Menoetius sighed to himself while scratching his black mustache. "Look, I think it would be good if you went to stay with a friend of mine."_

" _What?! You're sending me away father?" Patroclus yelled with stinging eyes._

" _Not forever, only for a while. You are very wise my son. Wiser beyond your years but, this violence and anger needs to be tamed. You remember my friend Peleus, right?"_

" _Yes. The one who has that bratty son?" Menoetius laughed._

" _Yes. Him. He has agreed to take you in and help you tame that anger. In exchange, you will be a mentor to his son."_

" _What? Do I have to?"_

" _Yes. You do. Now start getting packed. Peleus and his son, Achilles will arrive here tomorrow morning to fetch you." Patroclus cursed under his breath._

" _Damn."_

 _The morning had come, and Patroclus stood with his arms crossed in his usual bad mood. He was 15 years old and that was a common age for children to be moody, especially teenagers._

" _Don't worry Menoetius, he's in good hands." The extremely handsome man with green-blonde hair said as he reassured his friend. Beside him, there was a young boy between the ages of 9-10 years old. He resembled the man next to him greatly. He had the same golden eyes and the same colored hair. He was looking at Patroclus. Patroclus was already moody. Achilles staring at him didn't make him feel better._

" _What are you looking at shrimp?" Achilles grew angry._

" _Who are you calling shrimp?" Achilles yelled at Patroclus._

" _I'm calling you a shrimp, shrimp." Achilles approached the boy as if he wanted to fight him._

" _I am not a shrimp! I am the son of Peleus and Thetis!"_

" _So?" Patroclus added. This angered Achilles. Achilles took charged at the taller boy._

" _Why you?!- "_

" _ENOUGH!" Achilles jumped when he heard his father yell. "Halt and stand still Achilles."_

" _Y-yes father."_

" _Same with you Patroclus. You are much older than this boy and yet you pick a fight with him?" Patroclus snarled._

" _He started it." Patroclus said trying to defend himself._

" _This is why I am sending him to you Peleus." Peleus laughed._

" _Don't worry. By the end of the month, I'll have him straightened out."_

 _Achilles and Patroclus glared at each other in annoyance. Achilles stuck his tongue out at Patroclus, taunting him. Patroclus growled vowing to get Achilles back._

" _Twerp." He said as he passed Achilles to go to the chariot that awaited him outside. Achilles stomped his feet._

"Achoo!" Achilles sneezed loud enough for the whole house to hear him. He sniffed loudly. Merina was outside cleaning the horses. Achilles was gathering the horse's food.

"You don't look so well." Merina said to Achilles.

"I'm fine. Mimi" Achilles said with a nasally voice." Merina hated the new nickname Achilles gave her

"You sure? For the last time, my name is Merina"

"Yup. It's nothing that I can't handle." Achilles's cheeks were flushed red. He placed a bucket of food in front of each horse. He then sneezed again. "Achoo!" Merina dipped her hand in a nearby bucket of water. She dried her hand with a towel and approached Achilles.

"May I?" Achilles sniffled. Merina touched his forehead. "Achilles, you're burning up."

"I am?" He said touching his forehead.

"Yes. You have a fever. You need to rest." Merina demanded.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Achilles said picking up empty buckets. He started to walk towards the exit of the stables in the back of his home. He didn't realize the pillar that was before the door. He slammed his face into the pillar. Merina gasped as Achilles fell on his bottom.

"Are you ok?" She said running over to help him.

"Yea." Achilles groaned holding his nose. "Never better." Merina extended a hand to Achilles. She figured he was slightly delirious due to his fever. Although his body was immortal; somewhat immortal, Achilles was still prone to getting the common cold. It wouldn't kill him but, it had to run its course.

"You need to lie down. Come. Let's take you upstairs." Achilles grabbed hold of Merina's arm as she led the way to his bedroom.

It had been about one week since arriving in Phthia. Merina was becoming accustomed to country life. Since Achilles was giving her room and board in his abode, she figured she'd help with the house work. She still had no recollection on how she arrived in Greece. She thought about it often. Nothing came to mind. Merina's hair was tied in a tight bun with strands of hair hanging from the sides. She wore a light blue dress that was hoisted up with a brown belt. She sat on a stool besides Achilles. She watched as his cheeks continued to burn red as he slumbered. He was getting hotter. She was using a damped cloth with cool water trying to bring his fever down but, it wasn't working. She touched his forehead again. It felt hotter than before. This worried Merina. Achilles was so out of it, he didn't feel the rag against his flesh. Merina decided to send a messenger bird to Patroclus. Patroclus had returned home to visit his family. Merina wasn't familiar with any doctors, so she needed help. Within two hours, Patroclus arrived at Achilles's home with a doctor in hand.

"Lucky thing you sent for me Merina." Patroclus said as he watched the doctor examine Achilles.

"I did everything possibly to break the fever. Nothing worked."

"It's not going to." Patroclus said.

"What do you mean?" Merina said.

"Achilles isn't an ordinary human being. He is the son of a Goddess. Achilles get's these fevers here and there. He always got these fevers as a child. The only thing that can break the fever is a special medicine from the Gods themselves. See." Patroclus said as the doctor opened a golden box. Merina watched as the doctor poured a golden nectar into a bowl. The doctor mixed the nectar with herbs he had freshly cut. He then added a liquid that looked like water to the mixture. The gooey herb mixed nectar soon turned into liquid.

"That there is ambrosia." Patroclus said.

"Ambrosia?" Merina questioned. Patroclus nodded his head.

"Ambrosia is something that is used by the Gods and Goddess's of Greece. It is said that they often use it for ointments and for meals. You see, Achilles's mother, Thetis, who is a Goddess anointed him in that substance before trying to rid him of his mortality."

"So, you're saying Achilles is immortal? I knew he was an amazing warrior but, I didn't think he could never die."

"Oh, he can die."

"But you just said he's immortal."

"He is. Except in one area. After rubbing him in ambrosia, Achilles's mother put him in a pit of fire in the river Styx to burn all his mortality away. The ambrosia protected him from receiving severe burns except in one area."

"That is?" Merina asked.

"His heel. If you look at his ankle, he has a scar there from what his mother did. That is Achilles's most vulnerable spot."

"Why would his mother dip him into a fiery ocean? I don't get it." Merina said as she watched the doctor pour the liquid medicine down Achilles's mouth. The doctor stood up from the chair.

"He will be ok now. I will leave extra medicine here just in case his fever continues through the night." Patroclus bowed to the doctor. Merina didn't know that the doctor was one of the many servants to the God Zeus. The doctor bowed and took his leave. Merina walked over to Achilles to touch his forehead. His fever was still high but, he wasn't as hot as he was before. Merina sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Patroclus smiled.

"I see you and Achilles are doing well."

"What do you mean Patroclus?"

"Living with him. Doesn't he get under your skin?" Merina looked at Achilles.

"Of course. When he tries to peep on me while bathing. Or if he calls me that ridiculous nickname he's concocted for me. But," Merina trailed off. "He's kind. All of you are. For him to treat me with such hospitality is overwhelming."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you for payment when it's time for you to depart." Patroclus teased.

"What kind of payment?" Merina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sex of course." Merina rolled her eyes. "I'm slightly joking. Achilles is a good man. It's amazing to see how he has progressed over the years."

"How long have you known Achilles for?" Merina asked Patroclus.

"Basically, all my life. My father brought me around Achilles when he was an infant. I don't remember much but, the first time I met Achilles, according to my father, was when he was born. A few months later, Achilles was sent to live with Chiron on Mount Pelion. I didn't see Achilles for about 9 years. Achilles and I are six years apart in age. I didn't see Achilles again until I was 15 years old. He was such an annoying child. We used to bicker a lot. Sometimes getting into physical altercations but, he is my brother. Although not by blood, he will always be my brother."

"It sounds like you really love him." Patroclus's male pride kicked in.

"I wouldn't say love." Patroclus giggled. He knew he loved Achilles. He wouldn't say it front of Merina. "In another two weeks, you'll be returning home. Are you excited for your departure?"

"To be honest, Yes and no." Merina replied. "I want to understand how I got here in the first place, so by going home, maybe I can find answers. But, I've become accustomed to Greece and being here with you, Menilos and Achilles. So, I think I'll be a bit sad when I leave." Patroclus smiled.

"Well maiden. You are always welcomed back to Greece and to visit us if you'd like." Merina's eyes grew sad. "Why the gloom look?"

"It's nothing." Merina lied.

"Oh yes. I forgot. I was going to send a message by bird tomorrow but, since I am here, I can tell you. My family and I are having a feast at our corridors. Achilles's father will be in attendance along with some other people we all know. Myrmidons included. We'd love to have you come join us."

"Really?" Merina said smiling.

"Yes. It will be a fun gathering."

"I'll tell Achilles when he awakens."

"Good." Patroclus smiled.

Night time had fallen, and the crescent moon shined through the window of Achilles's bedroom. A lamp was left burning on Achilles's night stand. Achilles's fever had gone down a lot and he was slowly coming around. He felt hot due to the sheets that covered his body. He sat up and placed his face in his hands. He felt dizzy but, better.

"How long was I out for?" Achilles asked himself. He looked to his right and saw a bowl of water with a rag inside of it. He watched as the water rippled. He looked around his room. He saw his lance, his armor, his bookshelf and his desk. Achilles went to stand up but, he couldn't. Something was stopping him from doing so. He looked down and saw Merina. She was fast asleep with her head on the side of his leg. She was on the floor. Achilles saw she had the golden box of ambrosia in her hand that broke his fevers whenever he got them. He looked back at the bowl of water and then looked back at Merina holding the golden box. He chuckled.

"Aw. Mimi." He said to himself. He moved slowly making sure he didn't wake Merina. When he was finally able to stand up, he took the golden box from Merina's hands and placed it on the nightstand where the bowl of water was. He bent over and picked Merina up in his strong arms. She must've been really exhausted. She didn't wake up when he picked her up. He walked towards his bedroom door. He opened it with his feet and walked down the hallway to the room he had given Merina. He pushed the door open with his feet and walked over to the bed positioned in the center of the room. He laid Merina down on the bed and walked over to the closet to get Merina a blanket. He placed the blanket over Merina and watched her as she peacefully slumbered. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Mimi." He said to Merina even though she couldn't hear him. He patted Merina's forehead and he exited Merina's room.

Merina woke up the next morning with rays of sun shining in her face. She rolled over to her side. She assumed Achilles brought her back to her room since Patroclus had departed home. She sat up with messy hair and sand filled eyes. The morning air was cool and crisp. It sent a chill down Merina's spine. Merina stood up wrapping the blanket around her. She exited the room and walked down the hallway to Achilles's room. When she arrived, she knocked on Achilles's door. There was no response. She knocked again. No response. She turned the door knob and peeked in Achilles's room. It was empty. He wasn't there. Merina closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs. The house appeared to be empty. Merina didn't see Achilles in the stables or in any other room in the house. Merina walked to the kitchen and stopped when she saw a pink package on the table. It had a string tied around it with a bow on it. Merina squinted her eyes in confusion. She picked up the card beside the package. She began to read it

" _I'm sorry, there was business I had to attend to this morning. I didn't want to awake you from your slumber. Here's something to say, thank you for taking care of me. I hope you like it Mimi."_

Merina cringed at that name. She put the card back on the table and gently untied the package before her. There was tissue paper after the wrapping that needed to be undone. She undid the tissue paper wrapping and gasped when she saw what it was. She pulled the pink dress she had saw when she first arrived to Phthia out of the packaging. She couldn't believe Achilles bought her the dress. She was shocked. Her mouth remained opened for a while. She spun around while holding it to herself and smiled. She never had a man buy her a present.

"Thank you, Achilles." Merina said to herself. "Thank you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! I'm back again. Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. There will be an introduction of new characters so, I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews! Thanks again. Constructive criticism is welcomed but any negativity will not be tolerated. Again, some parts of the story may not be historically correct. Please don't take it too seriously. Thanks again_

Merina stood in the mirror before her. She looked at her reflection in the tall piece of glass. It was a peplum dress made of silk. It had to be expensive, Merina thought. Even in her homeland, silk was expensive. Her hair was braided back into a tight bun. She left two curls out on each side of her face. She wore brown leather sandals. The dress had a golden trim at the bottom. At the top, there was a golden string that made the dress tighter if Merina wanted to do so. Merina inhaled and exhaled. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Merina said. The door slowly opened. In popped a familiar face.

"I see you're almost ready." Achilles said entering the room. He stopped for a second and stared at Merina. "Woah. You look so…" Achilles blushed a little bit.

"So, what?" Merina said adjusting the string on her dress.

"So, Greek." Achilles replied. "You look like you belong here more and more every day." Merina faced Achilles. He was wearing a white chiton. There was a dark brown rope that tied the chiton together, so it would fit Achilles's body better. Achilles wore his usual orange scarf. He tied it around his abdomen twice to get it to stay on. The trim of his chiton was brown. Achilles too wore brown leather sandals that went up to his calves. Merina noticed Achilles had something in his hands. Achilles extended it to Merina.

"What is it?" Merina asked.

"It's a shawl. It's my mothers. I figured I'd let you wear it. We will be traveling through the night so, I don't want you to be cold." Merina took the shawl from Achilles's hands. When she unfolded the shawl, she gasped at the diamonds sewn into it. It was gold and glimmered in the candle light.

"Achilles, I can't wear your mothers' belongings. That is too much."

"It's ok. She wouldn't mind. Here." Achilles took the shawl from Merina and opened it. He placed it on Merina's head then wrapped her in it. Achilles cocked his head to the side while closing one eye. He smirked. "See, it fits you perfectly Mimi." Merina cringed.

"I already told you, my name is Merina." Achilles laughed.

"Yea, yea. Are you ready to depart?" Merina nodded her head yes. That evening was the evening of Patroclus's family feast. Merina was excited yet nervous. She had no clue what to expect or who should would meet that evening. Merina and Achilles exited his home. At the sound of his whistle, a lighting bolt appeared in the sky. From the heavens flew his three beloved horses. When the horses parked themselves and the chariot in front of Merina and Achilles, one horse gave Merina the death stare.

"Nice to see you again Balius." Merina said hesitant to touch the black horse.

"Come on now Balius, be nice for once." Achilles said petting his horse. Balius stomped his feet. "Ok. I'll take that as a no." Achilles hopped on his chariot extending his arm to help Merina on.

"I'm thinking it will be faster if we flew, right, Mimi?" Merina rolled her eyes.

"For the seventh hundred-time Achilles. My name is Merina. M-E-R-I-N-A. Merina." Achilles laughed.

"Whatever you say, Mimi." Achilles took the horses tassel. "You better hold on tight." Merina nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around Achilles's waist. He looked down at her.

"I kind of like you holding me that tight." He winked.

"Shut up and go." Merina demanded.

"As you wish." Achilles whipped the tassel and the 3 horses started running slowly but, then picked up their pace. It wasn't long until Achilles and Merina were in the sky. Merina looked down at the ground. She admired the lights from the houses below her. Soon enough, the duo flew over Phthia city. The view of Phthia above was magnificent. It was like looking at something from a story book. Merina couldn't help but smile to herself. She looked up at Achilles. He looked so noble and so confident steering his chariot. Merina had to admit, he was someone to admire.

Achilles parked his chariot in front of the gates to Patroclus's family home. He petted each of his horses and thanked them for getting him and Merina there safely. He promised to bring them scraps from dinner. Before entering the gates, Achilles gave each horse two carrots. Merina looked at the tall silver gate before her. She didn't see a house.

"Where is the house?" Merina asked slightly confused. She adjusted Achilles's mother shawl when a cool breeze passed by.

"It's up there." Achilles said pointing up the mountain. Merina's mouth dropped.

"Why would you park your chariot here then?" Merina questioned. Achilles disregarded Merina's question and approached the gate. Merina followed behind him. Two guards appeared from the shadows. Both wore bronze armor. You couldn't see their face due to the darkness.

"What business do you have here?" One guard asked.

"I am Achilles. Son of Peleus and Thetis. I am here to see my friend, Patroclus. I have brought a guest." Merina jumped as the guard's eyes turned a bright red. There was a pause. Achilles and Merina waited patiently. The two guards kneeled to Achilles.

"Sir. You may enter." Both guards said at the same time. As the gates opened, a golden chariot manifested from the air. One of the guards sat in the driver's seat while the other guard opened the door for Achilles and Merina. Achilles entered the chariot first hoisting Merina up the high step. The door closed behind the two and soon enough, the chariot started moving.

"What are they?" Merina asked Achilles.

"They're homunculi created by the Gods. You see, Patroclus's father is Menoetius, A second generation titan. So, the homunculi guard the gate to protect him and his family." Achilles responded.

"What's a titan?" Merina was confused. She didn't understand.

"Man, you need to read up on your Greek history. The titans are the deities of Greece that preceded the Olympians." Merina stared at Achilles dumfounded. "Ok, let me explain it this way. The titans are the first generation of divine beings. I could go all the way back to the beginning but, that will take up too much time. The Olympians are the deities that live on Mount Olympus. There is twelve of them. Zeus is the king of the Gods and ruler of Mount Olympus. Hera is the queen of the Gods and the goddess of marriage, women, childbirth and family. Poseidon is the God of the sea's, storms and hurricanes. Demeter is the Goddess of the harvest and agriculture. Athena is the Goddess of wisdom and knowledge. Apollo is the God of light and prophecy. Diana is the Goddess of the hunt, wilderness and virginity. Ares is the God of violence and bloodshed. Aphrodite is the Goddess of love and beauty. Hephaestus is the God of craftsmanship and invention. Hermes is the messenger of the Gods." As Achilles named each God and Goddess, Merina tried to figure out which Goddess appeared in her dreams many nights before. None of them seemed to match with any of Achilles's descriptions. Achilles continued. "All of the titans were born from Uranus and Gaia, the very first deities of Greece. Out of the titans, some of the titans had children with each other creating the Olympians. Lapetus, who was Menoetius's father, is Uranus's and Gaia's son. Lapetus is one of the titans that preceded the Olympians, hence making Menoetius a second-generation titan. I should have a lesson with you one day about this in further detail. I could be the professor and you could be my naughty student." Achilles finished wrapping his arm around Merina's neck.

"I understand now clearly and thank you but, I'll pass." Merina said removing Achilles's arm from around her neck. Achilles sighed in disappointment.

"On the good note, we're almost there. Look." Achilles pointed out of the chariot's window. Merina's mouth dropped. She saw water fountains with statues of the titans. Each statue had water flowing from it into a lavish pool. Behind the statues, there was a huge white mansion. She could see people walking into the mansion. They were dressed in their finest apparel. Merina stared at the white pillars and the lights. She smiled. It looked like a home fitting for a second-generation titan. The chariot soon came to a stop. The guard opened the door and helped Merina out of the chariot. Achilles followed behind her. He extended his arm to Merina. Merina looked up at Achilles. In her country, if a woman and a man were seen together holding each other hand in hand or arm by arm, that meant they were together. She couldn't determine if Achilles was just being a gentleman or if he was being his usual flirtatious self. Merina decided to take Achilles's arm. The two walked towards the entrance of the lavish mansion. As Merina and Achilles climbed the stairs, the servants dressed in long white chitons bowed to Merina and Achilles. Achilles whispered in Merina's ear.

"There might be a God or Goddess here tonight."

"How will I know?"

"They each wear a head chain with a stone in the center of it. If you happen to come across one, remember to bow down first and don't make eye contact until they tell you to do so. It's just a respect thing. Some people here are also rich aristocrats and businessmen, so try not to get too overwhelmed." Merina thought it was just a family affair. She didn't think it was a whole gala.

"I think I'll be ok." Merina said passing a group of women who stared her down. They were dressed in their finest apparel. Each of them had long black hair tied back into a ponytail or a braided bun. Merina heard one of them say:

"Who's that with Achilles?"

"I have no idea." A woman in a white and gold peplos dress responded.

"Do you think it's his girlfriend?" The woman in a blue tubular dress added.

"I have no idea. Last I heard, Achilles was single." The woman in the pink tubular dress replied.

"Is she Greek?" The woman in the blue tubular dressed asked.

"It doesn't look like she is. He must've gotten him a foreign concubine." The three women started to laugh. Merina noticed everyone was looking at them.

"They're staring." Merina said.

"Yes. Of course." Achilles turned to face Merina. The two had just entered the gathering hall. The doors to the banquet room wasn't open yet. Most of the guest were waiting in the gathering hall. Achilles took Merina's shawl off her head and wrapped it around her abdomen gently. Merina blushed. Now everyone would think that Merina and Achilles had something going on when that wasn't the case. "Now, let's give them more of a reason to talk." Achilles said winking. Merina heard everyone break into whispers. Soon enough, she saw a familiar face.

"Merina! Achilles!" Patroclus called out to the duo.

"Why hello, my friend!" Achilles responded giving his dearest friend a big hug. Merina watched. Patroclus redirected his attention to Merina.

"Don't think you'll be left out too. Come here." Patroclus said hugging Merina and kissing Merina on each cheek. Merina grew flustered. Achilles saw the redness in her cheeks.

"I take it in Egypt that's not how you say hello?" Achilles asked.

"No. We usually bow. Only close family members hug." Merina replied.

"Well, welcome to the family." Patroclus said. Merina smiled. "You look beautiful. Like a Grecian Goddess who resides on Mount Olympus."

"Thank you. You look dashing." Merina replied. Patroclus's black hair was pulled back which brought out the deepness of his blue eyes more. He wore a short chiton that had blue and gold trim at the bottom along with a blue and gold sash around his abdomen. He wore golden bangles on each arm with golden sandals.

"Hey, you never complimented me." Achilles whined. Merina thought Achilles always looked handsome. Whether he wore his armor or a chiton, Achilles was a very dashing man.

"Mate, I have something to tell you." Patroclus began.

"What?" Achilles began. "Is the food almost finished being prepared? I'm quite famished. I didn't eat all day."

"No. It's not that." Patroclus laughed nervously.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out."

"Um. You see. My father. He took it upon himself to invite Lycomedes and his court." Achilles's eyes widened.

"Oh really?" Achilles was looking Patroclus in his eyes.

"Sorry. I had no idea that my father would do that. The good thing is, you get to see Neoptolemus a bit earlier." Patroclus said patting Achilles's shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong, I fancy Neoptolemus, it's just his mother and grandfather I'm not too fond of." Merina looked at Achilles again in confusion.

"Who is Neoptolemus?" She asked innocently. Achilles laughed nervously.

"Well…" Achilles began. Patroclus wrapped a muscular arm around his friends' neck.

"You see, my pal here, Achilles, has a hard time keeping 'him' to himself." Patroclus said pointing to Achilles's genital region. "So, since Achilles has no control over tiny Achilles downstairs, he produced a child with one of the princesses of Skyros." Merina's mouth dropped. She placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh, my." Was the only response she could think of.

"If you must know, tiny Achilles is not tiny. He probably could put 'tiny Patroclus' to shame." Achilles clapped back. Patroclus laughed out loud.

"Mhm. Sure." Patroclus looked to his right. "Speaking of the devil." He said. Achilles and Merina faced the direction Patroclus was looking in. Achilles's face lit up.

"Father!" A young boy yelled running in Achilles's direction. Achilles kneeled to match his son's height. The boy jumped into his fathers' arms. He resembled Achilles. He had Achilles's golden eyes and his smile. He had brown hair and freckles. His hair was long and neatly braided. He wore a white chiton with a similar orange scarf to Achilles's that was wrapped around his abdomen. He was missing a front tooth. Merina thought he was adorable. Her heart melted when she saw him.

"My boy, how have you been?" Achilles asked Neoptolemus while patting his head.

"Good! I've missed you father! How was Sparta? Mother says one day we will visit Sparta for vacation. I read your letters. Sparta sounds wonderful!" The boy had so much enthusiasm.

"It was pleasant." Achilles replied.

"Since I'm here in Phthia, you don't have to come to Skyros next week! Can I come home with you? Can I? Can I?" Neoptolemus jumped up and down.

"Of course. Where is your mother?" Achilles asked his son.

"She's talking to some old people. I forget their names." Neoptolemus asked. Merina leaned over to Patroclus.

"How old is he?" Merina asked.

"Who? Neoptolemus?" Patroclus replied. Merina nodded her head yes. "He's 7 years old.

"How old is Achilles?" Merina added.

"He's 22 years of age." Patroclus responded. Merina did the math.

"By ra, he had this child at the age of 15?! He was still a child himself." Merina said placing her hand over her mouth again.

"Same thing I said. Like I said, anything with a pretty face, breast and ass, Achilles has a hard time keeping his hands off." Patroclus added.

"I see." Merina shook her head. Achilles brought his son over to Merina. The boy was looking up at her with his huge golden eyes. She smiled at him.

"Neo, this is my new friend, Merina. She's from Egypt and she is staying with me for a while." Achilles told his son. The boy scanned Merina up and down.

"She's one of your new mistresses, isn't she?" Merina and Patroclus's eyes widened at Neoptolemus's words. Achilles looked down at his son giving him a death glare. "What? That's what mother says all the time. She says you have trouble staying with one woman."

"That's exactly why I'm not with your mother. She talks way too much." Achilles said under his breath loud enough for Patroclus and Merina to hear. Merina leveled herself with the boy.

"It's nice to meet you Neoptolemus." Merina offered her hand to the boy.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Neo!" Achilles exclaimed. Merina nodded that the boy was fine.

"I'm 21." She replied.

"Really?" He asked again.

"Yes." She replied once more.

"You look older. Like 50 something." Merina went to pull Neoptolemus by his ear but, Patroclus stopped her.

"The nerve of that little boy. He's no doubt your son Achilles." Merina said agitated. Just then, A woman tapped Achilles on his shoulder. She had long brown hair that was braided into two side buns. She wore a long purple tubular dress and a white sash wrapped around her abdomen. She was wearing golden bracelets and golden sandals. Her ears were pierced with diamonds. She had blue eyes and freckles across her cheeks. She had a well-defined nose and a round face. Her skin was very fair. Achilles turned around to face the woman.

"Long time no see, Deidamia."

"Yes. It has been a while, Achilles." She said sternly. Neoptolemus ran to his mother and held her by the legs.

"Daddy has a new concubine!" He yelled.

"Neo!" Achilles yelled at his son.

"I am not his concubine!" Merina yelled in her defense. Patroclus laughed. Deidamia scanned Merina up and down.

"A foreign concubine, I see." Deidamia responded. Merina looked at Achilles.

"Now, now. She is not my concubine. There is no need to be rude now." Achilles said trying to defuse the situation.

"Whatever you say, Achilles. We will chat later. Come Neo. The doors to the dinning hall will open up soon."

"Yes mother. See you later father, Mr. Patroclus, and old lady." Merina bit her lip trying to refrain from strangling the child. Achilles looked at Merina.

"Please forgive me. Neo is a bit outspoken sometimes." Merina looked up at Achilles.

"I hope this feast has wine. LOTS of wine." Patroclus continued to laugh. His friend Achilles was an amazing fighter; one of Greece's best, but, he was quite dysfunctional.

Highly dysfunctional.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back with another chapter! Hope you all are enjoying the first few chapters published thus far! For this chapter, I made it a little more age appropriate. In history it is sad that Achilles had a son roughly around the age of 8. However, I changed the age to 15. I have changed aspects of the story and you will see the changes if you are familiar with Greek mythology. So, Please, Enjoy! Please leave reviews! Constructive reviews are welcomed but any negative ones will be deleted. Thanks again and review!_

 _Skyros._

 _One of the most beautiful islands on Earth. An island full of beautiful white sand beaches, lush greenery and full of kind people. The waters were always crystal blue and the weather was mostly sunny and warm. Skyros island was ruled by King Lycomedes. The people of the island respected Lycomedes and his family greatly. The royal family kept the islands peace and the lands resources plentiful. Lycomedes had 5 daughters. Each daughter was radiant and had a beauty like no other. The eldest daughters name was Eunos. The second eldest daughters name was Eimia. The middle daughters name was Narosis. The second to youngest daughter's name was Deidamia and the youngest daughters name was Arosa. Lycomedes was very protective over his daughters. He cared for each of them deeply. He would do anything to protect his children like most parents would. Thetis, Achilles's mother one day appeared on the island of Skyros. She emerged from the crystal blue waters. King Lycomedes had no clue why the sea nymph came to Skyros. Thetis made her way to King Lycomedes's abode. When she reached his abode, she didn't waste time to hesitate to ask the king for an important favor. She sat with the king in his garden. She played with her white hair as she spoke:_

" _Oh, dear king of Syros, I have been shown a prophecy. A prophecy that shows my dearest son, Achilles, being hurt severely. I'm not sure when or how or what, but, I need to keep my boy safe. To do so, I need to remove him from society for a while. He has already lived with the centaur, Chiron, but, I fear that it wasn't enough. I beg of you King Lycomedes, please take in my boy. For payment, I will bless you with an abundant amount of gold." King Lycomedes couldn't refuse Thetis's offer. He accepted the task of taking Achilles into his care. The day that Achilles arrived at Skyros island at the age of 13, the youngest two daughters of Lycomedes was smitten by Achilles's good looks. Even at 13, Achilles was a dashing young man. Achilles spent his time studying and helping King Lycomedes's family with chores. King Lycomedes thought Achilles was a fine young lad. Achilles laid in the grass sleeping with his arms behind his head. He had just fallen asleep from a long day of studying. He was hoping soon he could return home to Phthia. Although the island was breathtaking, Achilles preferred to be home. Just when Achilles was going into a deeper sleep, he felt someone throw a hard object at him. It felt like a ball. He sat up rubbing his forehead. The culprit was standing right in front of him._

" _Hey! What the hell was that for?" He yelled at the young girl. He gazed up at her. She was eating an apple from a basket full of apples she was carrying._

" _You were supposed to help me pick apples. Mother said she would make an apple pie for dinner. You're not supposed to be here sleeping. Lazy." The young princess said placing her hands on her hips. Princess Deidamia was quite bossy. Beautiful she was, but she was the bossiest out of the 5 sisters._

" _You could've just called for help. You didn't have to throw an apple at me!" Achilles yelled. Deidamia stuck her nose in the air._

" _You know, you should be more thankful my father let you stay here. Stop being a freeloader."_

" _A freeloader?" Achilles asked. "I do my share." He stood up and took the basket from Deidamia. "I'll help you pick the rest of the stupid apples, so I could get back to my nap and I don't have to hear your mouth." Deidamia gasped._

" _How rude!" She said following behind Achilles. Achilles finished picking apples for Deidamia. She was impressed how fast he was. She watched as he jumped from tree to tree. She blushed. Her freckled cheeks were stained a bright crimson. Achilles jumped out of the apple tree. He handed the basket to Deidamia. He looked at her face and saw her stained cheeks. She was kind of cute, despite her attitude, Achilles thought._

" _Here. Now leave me alone. I'm going back to sleep." Achilles said walking back to his spot underneath the shaded tree. As time passed, Achilles and Deidamia became close. They often spent time together fishing in the ocean, playing in the sand, studying or climbing trees. The two became so close that Deidamia became Achilles's first love. One night while the moon was full, and the stars were bright, the two shared their first kiss with each other. Achilles knew better than to engage in romance with one of King Lycomedes's daughter's but, he couldn't help it. His heart fluttered for her and Deidamia's heart fluttered for him. King Lycomedes decided to go on a business trip to Naxos island. During that time, both Achilles and Deidamia were only 14 years of age. While King Lycomedes was away, the two decided to exchange their virginity. When King Lycomedes returned home and discovered what was going on between Achilles and his daughter, he grew furious. Not only was he furious because Achilles was romantically involved with his child, he was furious since Deidamia was pregnant. King Lycomedes called for Achilles's parents; Thetis and Peleus, to come to the island of Skyros._

" _Thetis. I took your son in at your request. I took him in as one of my own. I treated him like a son."_

" _I know." Thetis said facing the floor._

" _NO!" King Lycomedes yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU DON'T!" The anger that King Lycomedes displayed was unreal. He was even scaring Peleus. "Your son engaged in an affair with my daughter, Deidamia and now she is pregnant with your son's child!" Thetis's and Peleus's eyes widened. They gazed at Achilles who was kneeling before King Lycomedes who was sitting at his thrown besides his wife, Queen Elena. She too, looked upset. Peleus faced his son._

" _Is this true, Achilles?" Achilles knew he was in trouble. He wasn't going to lie about it._

" _Yes father. It is." Peleus stood up and grabbed Achilles by his chiton._

" _What were you thinking?! You're only 14 years of age Achilles!"_

" _I'm sorry father. I didn't mean for it to happen. Honest to the Gods." Achilles said holding on to his father's wrist._

" _Not only is it shameful for a woman to have a baby out of wedlock, it is shameful to my family. Deidamia isn't even married yet. How will I explain this to our people? I demand you take your son back to wherever he came from. I'm sorry Thetis. Our deal is off." King Lycomedes said._

" _Please forgive me and my son for any trouble that was caused." Thetis said bowing. "That was never or intentions dear king." Thetis grabbed the turquoise pendant around her neck. Peleus put Achilles down. Achilles ran in front of Lycomedes's throne. He bowed down to the king._

" _Forgive me, King Lycomedes for the hurt and pain I've caused you. I am truly sorry. But, that baby inside of Deidamia, it is my child. I helped bring that life into this world. Will I be able to see it?" Achilles asked. Queen Elena and King Lycomedes looked at one another._

" _I'm afraid not my boy. We will have someone else marry Deidamia and claim the child as his own." King Lycomedes replied._

" _But, it's my child! It is a piece of me! You can't take that away from me!" Achilles yelled._

" _I believe I can!" King Lycomedes yelled back rising from his throne._

" _No, you can't father!" Peleus, Thetis, Queen Elena, King Lycomedes and Achilles all faced the young princess who was now a month pregnant._

" _Deidamia. How dare you?! The nerve of you speaking to me in such a manner!"_

" _Father. If Achilles is to become a great man, you need to allow him to own up to his wrong doings. Neither of us intended on this happening. Although we may not have every answer right now, we are trying the best to own up to this mistake." She said holding her stomach. "It's not a mistake. It's a blessing. I want my child to know who his father is. Don't shut him out from his child's life." Achilles stared at Deidamia. The room grew silent. King Lycomedes knew that his daughter was right. Although young and bossy, she was very wise. He sighed._

" _Fine. For now, take Achilles back home. When the child is born, Achilles is welcomed back to Skyros. Until then, I don't want to look at him. By that time, I will have forgiven the boy. Hopefully." Peleus and Thetis did what King Lycomedes asked of them. They took Achilles home. Achilles could keep in contact with Deidamia through mail. She often wrote him updating him on the progress of their child. By the 8_ _th_ _month, Achilles was welcomed back to Skyros island. The following month, Achilles and Deidamia welcomed their child into the world. They decided to name him Neoptolemus. To keep the family name from being tarnished, Deidamia was forced to marry a prince from a neighboring island. This diminished any romantic feelings Achilles had for the princess. Deidamia, heartbroken, didn't want to marry the prince but, she knew she needed to protect her family. The world would think of the prince as Neoptolemus's father. When King Lycomedes saw what a blessing Neoptolemus was to him and his family, he forgave Achilles granting him access to see his son whenever. Neoptolemus lived on Skyros with his grandfather, grandmother, aunts, step father and mother. Deidamia never hid from Neoptolemus who his real father was. Neoptolemus often looked forward to seeing his father and hearing tales about his father's adventures. Neoptolemus loved his father deeply. He admired him as a warrior and took pride of Achilles being his father. Often when Neoptolemus told other children that Achilles was his biological dad, the children would laugh in his face and say he was lying. Deidamia explained to her son that he needed to keep quiet about being Achilles's son. She promised she would explain the situation to him when he got older. Since Neoptolemus adored his mother, he did as he was told. Unless it was disclosed, he wouldn't say to anyone that he was Achilles's child._

Merina gazed at the lavish spread that was displayed across the long dining tables. Everything looked exquisite. There were all sorts of cheeses; feta, mozzarella, swiss, and cheddar cheese. There were fruits, olives, grapes, sliced roasted pig, sliced roasted lamb, soup, salad, and gallons of wine. Merina didn't know where to start. The food was slightly different from her homeland. The Greeks ate more dairy products than the Egyptians. Merina followed Achilles to their seats. The dining hall was beautiful. There were paintings of the Gods and Goddesses of Greece. There was a white pillar in each corner of the room. The hundreds of candle lights lit up the room perfectly. The table cloths were stitched with gold stitching that shined brightly. The grails were even gold and silver. Merina couldn't tell if it was real gold or fake gold. Either way, everything was beautiful. Patroclus's home was beautiful. Merina gazed across the room and saw Patroclus sitting next to his father and his mother. She could tell Menoetius was Patroclus's father because they looked exactly alike. Menoetius glared at Merina from across the room. He leaned over to his son.

"Is that the girl you were telling me about?" He asked. Patroclus nodded his head yes.

"Yes father. It is." Menoetius leaned back in his chair.

"Pretty. Very pretty." He cocked his head to the side. "There's no way Achilles will be able to keep his hands off her." Patroclus laughed.

"She's a strong one. She isn't smitten by Achilles's charm like all the other women he has bedded."

"That's good. Well, introduce me to her later. She looks lovely." Achilles saw a familiar face as he approached his seat. Merina squinted her eyes. Achilles resembled the man greatly. They had the same eye and hair color. She assumed it was his father. He was tall like Achilles. He had a nicely trimmed beard. He wore a long white chiton with the same orange wrapping Achilles always wore. He was muscular and very fit for his age. His eyes were sharper than Achilles's. Upon meeting him, any one would be intimidated. Besides him was a woman. She had long white hair. Her hair was as white as snow. Her skin was very fair. She was astonishing, Merina thought. She wore a sea green long chiton with a silver shawl. She had a head chain on her head with a turquoise gem in the center. _Didn't Achilles say that deities wore head chains?_ Merina thought to herself. Was she a Goddess? The woman and man looked in Achilles direction and made their way towards him.

"My boy!" Peleus said extending his arms out to greet his son. He kissed Achilles on each of his cheeks.

"Father. It has been a while." Achilles said hugging his father back.

"It has. Hasn't it?" Peleus laughed. Thetis looked to Achilles's left. She saw Merina wearing her shawl.

"Achilles dear, do you mind introducing us to your friend." She said softly.

"Oh yes. Mother, father, this is Merina." Peleus took Merina's hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear." He said.

"Likewise." Merina replied. Merina bowed to Achilles's mother making sure not to make eye contact.

"There's no need to bow dear. Hugs are acceptable." Thetis said extending her arms out to Merina. Merina was flabbergasted. She accepted Thetis's hug. "Are you keeping Achilles out of trouble?" Thetis asked.

"I hope so." Merina laughed. "How much trouble does Achilles get himself in to?" Thetis laughed.

"You don't even want to know."

"So, son, how did you two get acquainted? How long have you been together?" Peleus asked.

"Oh sir. You have it mistaken. Achilles and I we are just friends. We are not together."

"Really? Well, the way you two go hand in hand, anyone would think you're a couple." Achilles grinned.

"I'm sorry sir. We aren't."

"Pity." Peleus said. "So, tell us, how did you meet?"

"It's a peculiar story father." Achilles began.

"Amuse me. I'm always in the mood for a good laugh." Thetis and Peleus awaited Achilles's answer.

"Well, while Patroclus and I were training on the beach, um, she drifted ashore in a small wooden boat." Thetis and Peleus looked at each other.

"Come again?" Thetis asked.

"She drifted ashore in a small wooden boat. King Menelaus told me to look after her so, she's been traveling with me ever since. I know, it's slightly hard to believe." Achilles replied.

"No, no son. I'm sure we've heard stranger things. My dear, where are you from?" Thetis asked Merina.

"I'm Kemetian or as your people say, 'Egyptian'." Merina replied. Thetis and Peleus were shocked. How did a girl from Egypt get to Greece in a small wooden boat?

"Well, Merina, you carry yourself with such grace and such poise. May we conversate?" Thetis asked wanting to know more about the girl.

"Yes, we may."

"I'll steal her only for a bit." Thetis said dragging Merina away to talk. Peleus looked at his son.

"Are you sure you two are just 'friends'?" He asked.

"Sadly, we are." Achilles responded.

"It is a pity. It's almost every warrior's dream to have a foreign mistress to cater to his needs."

"Believe me father, I've tried. She's tough."

"Whose tough?" Achilles turned around to see a familiar face. He was older than Achilles. He was in his mid-30's. He had jet black hair that was combed back away from his face and a full-face beard. He was wearing a white chiton too. He wore a golden necklace with a tri-colored wrist band. He had deep dimples and a dashing smile. He was as tall as Achilles and Peleus. He was of a muscular build.

"Odysseus!" Achilles said hugging the man before him.

"It's great to see you again, Achilles." He said hugging the man back. "Peleus." Odysseus said hugging his friend.

"How have you been?" Peleus asked.

"I've been swell. Yourself?" He replied.

"Never better."

"Who were you guys chatting about?" Odysseus asked.

"It seems my son has made a foreign friend." Peleus said pointing in Merina's direction. Odysseus looked at Merina.

"She's pretty Achilles. Where is she from?" Odysseus asked.

"Egypt." Achilles replied.

"Egypt?" Odysseus repeated. He looked at the woman again. "I know a few people from Egypt myself. Actually- "Odysseus paused. "She looks like someone I know. Her eyes."

"Really? Who?" Achilles questioned. Just when Achilles asked his question, the horns were blown by the servants. Everyone scurried to find their seats. Merina took her seat next to Achilles. Menoetius stood up from his chair and spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Good evening all. I am thankful that everyone made it safely to my abode." Achilles looked across the room and saw some familiar faces. Straight across from him, he saw King Menelaus of Sparta along with his wife Helen. Beside them were his children. Achilles looked to the far right and saw a man on the other end of the table with his wife and daughter. Achilles wasn't familiar with who he was. The man wasn't fat but, he wasn't skinny. He had dark black hair that was combed to the side. His eyes resembled Menelaus's eyes. The man looked very stern. Achilles leant over to his father.

"Father? Who is that?" He asked. Peleus looked in the direction Achilles was facing, ignoring Menoetius's speech.

"Who? Him?" Peleus asked.

"Yes."

"That is King Agamemnon of Atreus. Beside him, is his wife Clytemnestra. I know that's one of his daughter's but, I forget which one of his daughters that is." Achilles heard of Agamemnon. He knew Menelaus had a brother but, he had never laid eyes upon him.

"I see." Achilles gazed down the far end of his table and saw more familiar faces. He saw Ristonda and her two sister's Uenia and Medonia. He saw Menilos sitting with his fellow myrmidons. Menoetius finished his speech when Achilles redirected his attention to him.

"Now, tonight we shall eat and drink until our hearts content. _**Stin ygeia sas!**_ He yelled.

" _ **Stin ygeia sas!"**_ The Greeks yelled. Soon enough, everyone went to enjoy the feast.

The rest of the night was full of laughter and fun. Everyone was happy. Glasses of wine and beer were being poured left and right. People were drunk and having a good time. The band played a variety of traditional Greek tunes using instruments like the outi, baglamas, the flute, santouri, daouli, klarinas and karamoudzes. The tunes were so lively and so much fun to dance to. Achilles was drunk. He had drunk a few beers and glasses or wine. His cheeks were flushed red with intoxication. He watched as everyone danced, including Merina. She was dancing with Patroclus then had switched off to some random man, the to Menilos and now to Achilles's father Peleus. She looked like she was enjoying herself. She too was intoxicated. When Peleus went to dance with Thetis, Merina saw Achilles sitting at the table with his wine glass. She saw a group of females attempting to ask Achilles to dance but, all of them were to shy to ask. Merina walked over to Achilles and stood in front of him.

"What's wrong? You don't dance?" She asked.

"Of course, I do." Achilles responded.

"Are you too drunk to dance?" She asked jokingly.

"Not at all."

"Why are you sitting down? It's a party. Have fun."

"Maybe because the person who've I've wanted to dance with the whole night, has been dancing with everyone else, besides me."

"I swear, you are too much sometimes, Achilles." Merina extended her hand to Achilles. He smiled.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." He said as Merina pulled him away to the dance floor. Amongst the group of girls who attempted to ask Achilles to dance was Ristonda. She was going to approach Achilles just when Merina did. She watched as the two laughed and danced to the Grecian instruments. Ristonda assumed that was the Egyptian woman Achilles had mentioned the last time he saw her. A slight jealousy consumed her. Merina was beautiful, she thought. She was exotic and seemed to be a lot of fun. Not only was Ristonda watching, Deidamia was watching as well. She had put Neoptolemus to bed and had rejoined everyone in the banquet hall for the evening festivities. She stood against a pillar watching Achilles dance with Merina. He seemed to be really enjoying himself. He twirled Merina around as if she was his bride. Deidamia scoffed and went to dance with her husband. When the music stopped, the crowd gave the band a round of applause for a job well done. Everyone went to get a drink before the band played the next song. Achilles and Merina went to their table to get the silver grails full of water. Merina's cheeks were flushed red.

"That was so much fun!" She exclaimed before taking a long sip of water.

"It was. You catch on quickly. Not only do you dress like a Greek, you dance like one too." Achilles added. Merina blushed.

"Well, what can I say?" She said. "I am open to cultural diffusion." The two laughed with each other. When Merina took another sip from the grail, she saw a familiar face. She froze. She was walking through the crowd. The same Goddess that appeared in Merina's dream was there. Achilles saw the change in Merina's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Merina blinked a few times. The pale goddess was gone.

"Its nothing. I just think I need some fresh air." Merina replied.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Achilles asked.

"Not at all." Achilles and Merina made their way through the crowd and out to the gardens of Menoetius's home. The garden too, was beautiful even in the night time. There was a pool in the center of the garden with white marble tiles around the edges of the pool. The garden was landscaped perfectly. There were vines that traveled up the white pillars with white flowers on them. Achilles and Merina found a bench near the pool. They were the only ones in the garden. Just as the two got comfortable, the fast and upbeat music started again. Merina stared at the stars. The cool night air cooled Achilles and Merina down.

"Do Egyptians party like this?" Achilles asked.

"Actually, we do." Merina replied.

"I see. That explains why you're such a party animal."

"I'm not a party animal. Remember, I am on vacation. Since I'm on this unexpected vacation, I might as well have fun, right?"

"Of course. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"I am. You know, while we were dancing, I forgot about home." Merina said kicking her feet.

"Really?"

"Yes. Briefly. Your people make me feel like I'm at home."

"I'm glad to hear that. When you go back home which is soon, do you mind giving me a tour of Egypt?" Achilles asked leaning back in the chair.

"Of course not. I'd be honored to do so." Achilles looked sad. "Don't be sad. I'm not going home just yet."

"I can't help it. If I think about it, I feel sad."

"Stop being such a baby. Let's just enjoy the moment now. In the present." Achilles smiled.

"You're right." The band started to play the next song. Achilles stood up and bowed before Merina.

"I didn't get to ask you properly the first time, Mimi, since you took that chance from me. Would you care to dance? Again?" Merina accepted Achilles's offer.

"Yes. I accept your offer." Achilles extended his hand to Merina and she accepted. The duo quickly made their way back to the banquet hall to dance the night away. This was truly a memorable vacation for Merina.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok people look, again meeting by fate is just a fanfiction. too many people are getting angry because the story isnt historically correct. I said many times i would be taking elements and TRY to stick to Achilles legend as much as possible. Im sorry if i have offended anyone in anyway but please dont be mean about it. If you dont like the story, move on to another story. simple. Grammar i do apologize for. I type fast and i read it once or twice for proofreading. im writing for fun. not to get a book deal. So again, stop taking the story so seriously. troy with brad pitt wasnt accurate at all but it still was good. have an imagination. Im not trying to wrife a history novel.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for not posting in a while. I've been busy all week with work so, now I finally had time to write. Please leave reviews and comments. Let me know what you think. I appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter. (Again, some things in the story has not occurred in history. Please don't get overly sensitive about it. It's just a fanfiction.)_

The sun was bright, and its heat was intense. Merina pulled the sheets over her head trying to block out the suns rays that were hitting her face. She groaned and rolled over on her opposite side. There was a slight breeze but, Merina could tell it was going to be a hot day due to the humidity in the air. Merina heard the clashing of what sounded like swords. She pulled the sheets over her head more. She was already annoyed that she couldn't catch up on extra sleep. She heard Achilles's obnoxious laugh from the floor below. She sat up throwing the sheets off her body. Her hair was a mess. She scratched the tip of her button nose and stomped towards the bedroom window. She looked down and saw Achilles, Menilos, Patroclus and two men she didn't recognize. It appeared that the men were sparring. She watched as Achilles tossed Menilos on the floor. Menilos regained his composure and went to strike Achilles. Merina was amazed at how fast Achilles was. He dodged the punch extremely fast.

"Menilos. You're hitting like a woman today. That's not like you." Achilles said to his friend as he dodged every single one of Menilos's throws. Menilos tried one more time to strike Achilles but, he couldn't. Achilles grabbed Menilos by his arm and put him in a chokehold. Menilos patted Achilles's arm for him to let go.

"Sorry sir. I'm just a little bit tired. That's all." Menilos said breathing heavily.

"Fatigue should not be used as an excuse. On the battlefield, will you let your fatigue consume you causing you and your comrades to die?' Achilles asked.

"No sir." He said looking down at the ground with his green eyes.

"Come on. Let's go again. Fight me as if we are on the battlefield. Come on." Achilles said taking a fighting stance. Merina was bending over in the window watching the men. Her rear was propped up in the air. She didn't hear the bedroom door open. _Tip toe, tip toe._ Merina didn't know he was behind her. She continued to watch the men fight. _Tip toe, tip toe._ He got closer. _Tip toe, tip toe_. Now he was right behind her. He extended his little hands and pushed Merina from her rear. Merina let out a loud scream as she flipped over falling out the window. Achilles, Patroclus, Menilos and the two men stopped their sparring session when they heard the loud scream. They looked around and saw Merina dangling from the window.

"What the hell?" Patroclus asked slightly confused. Achilles quickly ran to the area where Merina would eventually fall. She was able to catch herself by grabbing a large vine that grew around her window. It wasn't strong enough to hold her. She felt It breaking. She gulped nervously. Her feet were dangling. She felt her hands grow sweaty. The vine started breaking. She heard the vine getting ready to snap. Merina bit her lip. _Crack_. The vine completely broke. She screamed as gravity pulled her down to the ground. Merina thought she would break a bone for sure hitting the ground. Merina had closed her eyes when she started falling. When she opened them, she was greeted by a familiar face. He had his arms wrapped around her. He looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" Achilles asked Merina. Merina pulled away from Achilles letting her feet touch the ground. Merina looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes looking down at her. When her eyes made eye contact with the pair of golden eyes, she saw brown hair swoosh by as the young boy made a run for it.

"It's your son. He grabbed my rear and pushed me out the window." Merina said angrily. Achilles looked up at the window where Merina had fallen from.

"You sure you just didn't fall?" Achilles asked Merina.

"No. I was pushed! I saw him in the window!" Patroclus and Menilos watched as Merina stomped her feet.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him." Achilles said leaving Merina behind. Patroclus and Menilos walked over to Merina. Patroclus was familiar with Neoptolemus and his antics. He knew Merina wasn't lying.

"You ok?" Menilos asked Merina.

"I'm fine. I guess."

Achilles made his way into the room where his son was staying. He turned the brass door knob and entered the room. He glanced over to the bed and saw a figure underneath the sheets. He heard fake snoring. He sat on the edge of the bed. He inhaled.

"Neo?" Achilles began. The fake snoring continued. "Achilles pulled the sheets off Neoptolemus. Neoptolemus pretended to wake up. He sat up stretching his arms while yawning.

"Good morning father."

"Cut the crap. What did you do?" Achilles asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To Merina." Achilles said sternly folding his arms.

"Who's Merina?"

"Neo." Achilles said giving his son a serious look. "Did you push Merina out of the window a few moments ago?" Neoptolemus refused to make eye contact with his father. He could tell his fathers tone of voice was changing. "Did you? Look at me. Now!" Achilles yelled. Neoptolemus made eye contact with his father. "Did you push Merina out of the window? Yes or No? Last time I'm going to ask." Neoptolemus sighed.

"Yes father. I did."

"Why would you do that?" Achilles asked now furious. "She could've been severely injured or worse Neo!"

"I was just playing a prank." The boy whined.

"Those kinds of pranks are not ok. Get out of bed now." Neoptolemus knew he was now in big trouble. He stood up. "You're going to apologize to Merina. For your misbehavior, you owe me 30 laps around the gates of the house."

"Father! That's a lot." Achilles ignored his sons complaining. He exited the room. Neoptolemus stomped his feet.

Merina laid in the grass gazing at the clouds. She was still upset with Neoptolemus. He was a child so, she couldn't stay mad but for so long. Her dark hair was tied into a high braided bun with strands hanging out on each side. She twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. She had to admit, Achilles's home was comfortable. It was a pleasant place to stay. There was lots of grass and his land was spacious. Sometimes the wind at night was strong but, it was quiet. Merina thought that Achilles would prefer to live in the city. Not out in a rural area. In Egypt, there wasn't much grass. The coolness of the grass felt great against Merina's skin.

"Mimi." She heard a familiar voice say. She deliberately ignored Achilles. He was now sitting beside her. "Um, hello?"

"That's not my name." Merina said staring at each puff that went by. Achilles laughed.

"Anyways, I came to tell you that I spoke to Neo. Did he apologize to you?" Achilles said sitting in the grass crossing his legs.

"No. He didn't." Merina replied.

"He's probably still running laps."

"Running laps?" Merina asked

"Yea. That's his punishment. He needs to do it anyways. One day, he will be a fine warrior just like I. He needs to train his body early and keep up at it." Merina sat up and looked at Achilles.

"Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead." Achilles folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you married to his mother? I forget her name. The princess from the party."

"Deidamia?" Achilles usual audacious smile spread across his face. "Why? Are you jealous?" Merina scoffed.

"Get real. I was asking because I think Neo gets the impression that we are a thing. Maybe that's why he tried to push me out the window." Achilles closed one eye and looked at Merina. "What?" She asked.

"You see, Neo is like this with every woman that graces my presence." Merina was confused.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. Achilles laughed nervously.

"Well you see. I brought a girl home from the bar one night and Neo was here. She was sleeping, and he tied her hair to the bed post. I didn't even hear him come in. I guess I was exhausted from all of the-." Merina cut Achilles off.

"Too much information Achilles. I don't want to know about your love affairs." Merina paused. "Wait, you left your child unattended and went to the bar?"

"No." Achilles lied. Merina could tell he was lying.

"Liar. How could you do that to a little boy?!" Merina yelled. "You should be ashamed."

"Believe me. I got scolded. Neo told his mother. She really gave it to me. She threatened to never let me see him again. I didn't want that so, I straightened up my act."

"Didn't you go see a woman not too long ago?" Achilles's cheeks turned red at Merina's question. "You seem to have women everywhere. How many women have you been with?"

"How many men have you been with?" Merina's cheeks flushed at Achilles's rhetorical question. She grew extremely flustered.

"Don't answer questions with a question. You answer mines first."

"I thought you said you didn't want to know the details of my love life?" Achilles taunted Merina by pulling a curl that was hanging on the side of her face.

"You're right. I don't want to know." Merina could only imagine how many women Achilles had been with. If she knew the exact number, she might look at him differently. There was a pause in the conversation. Merina cleared her throat. "So, do you love Deidamia?"

"I mean, of course I love her. She's a real pain in the ass and very bossy but, she is the mother of my child. I'll always love her." Achilles said looking up at the clouds.

"So why not be with her?" Merina said.

"Because." Achilles looked at Merina with his golden eyes.

"Because what?" Merina was waiting on Achilles's answer.

"I don't love her that way anymore. It was a young love. We were so young. Also, if I had to listen to her and her king father all day, I'd go insane. Living with them for the time that I did was enough. They were always nagging me to do something."

"I take it you don't like to be told what to do?"

"Nah. Not really."

"King Menelaus told you that you were in charge of me and you obeyed him."

"Only because you're cute and I found you. I didn't want you to become the servant girl for someone else. I'd rather you be mine than belong to someone e-."

"Let me stop you right there." Merina began. "I, Merina, I belong to no one. Especially not to you. I am not an object that you can claim. I am a human being. You men are ridiculous."

"We men?" Achilles said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You men. In this world, women are just objects. Sometimes even in my country, women are nothing but possessions to men. We are told who we can marry, how many children we can bare, how to act, how to walk, how to talk, how to look. It's frankly quite annoying. Men can do as they please. Women however can't." Merina gazed off into the distance. "I hope one day, even if I never live to see it, women can just be free and live the way they want to without belonging to someone and being expected to play a certain role."

"So, tell me. What is your greatest desire?" Achilles asked.

"My desire?"

"Yes. Your desire. What is it?"

"Well." Merina began. "I wish I could own land like this and have a family."

"Boring." Achilles said yawning.

"Well, what's yours?!"

"Honestly, I haven't a clue." Achilles replied nonchalantly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Merina sat up on her knees.

"I mean, I was trained to fight, to be a mighty warrior. But, I never thought too much of the future. I've always just went with the flow."

"I see. I wish I could live my life by the currents of the wind. It'd be nice." Merina was now gazing at the clouds.

"You don't live by the currents of the wind back at home?"

"Not exactly." Merina replied. "Women have it harder than men. We can't do what we want like men can. It's no different here in Greece." Merina pouted.

"Well. Soon you'll be back home. After I take Neo back to Skyros, we will sail back to Sparta then to Egypt." Achilles jumped on his feet. "Speaking of Neo, where is he?" Achilles looked around the vast amount of land he owned. "He was running laps before." Merina stood up and brushed off her dress that had particles of grass stuck to it.

"Maybe he went into the house? I'll go see." Merina said walking towards the back entrance of Achilles's home. She took off her sandals and walked down the hall towards the living room. She saw no one. She then walked to the kitchen. No one was there either. She walked upstairs to Neoptolemus's room and he wasn't there. She looked under the bed. She looked out the window and saw Achilles coming out of the stables. He saw Merina peeking out of the window.

"Did you find him?" Achilles shouted.

"No. He isn't here. I've looked in the kitchen and the living room too. Maybe he's with Patroclus." Merina then made her way to the gymnasium. There she saw Menilos and Patroclus training with their two fellow myrmidons. They were practicing pankration. Pankration was a Greek form of wrestling and martials arts. Patroclus had one myrmidon on the floor and Menilos had just flipped the other myrmidon onto the ground.

"Hey!" Merina yelled loud enough for the men to stop fighting. Menilos wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"What's wrong Merina?" He asked.

"Has anyone seen Neoptolemus? We can't find him." All four of the men shook their head no.

"Didn't he get in trouble and Achilles made him run laps around the estate?" Menilos asked.

"Yea. He was running laps before now, we can't find him." Achilles appeared behind Merina.

"I can't find him anywhere. He's not here."

"What?!" Everyone said in unity.

"Where could he have gone?" Patroclus asked slightly worried.

"I don't know but, I need to find him."

"We'll help you Prince Achilles." One myrmidon said.

"Allow us to lend you our assistance." The other myrmidon added.

"Thank you, men. Let's get going."

The city of Phthia was busy. Merina closed her ears from the loud noise. She adjusted her shawl over her head. She gazed around the crowd staying close to Achilles. It was hard to get through the streets. Everyone seemed happy and lively. It was like a festival was going to occur.

"Is today a special occasion?" She asked.

"I have no clue what's going on." Achilles was scanning the crowd for his son. He wasn't paying too much attention to the crowd.

"I think it's best if we split up and search for him. We can cover more ground." Patroclus suggested.

"Good idea." Achilles agreed.

"Ok. You two, take the south of the city." Patroclus said to the two myrmidons.

"Sir!" They shouted before they took off.

"Menilos and I will go east of the city. Merina and Achilles, you two can go west." Merina looked at Achilles's face. He looked worried. She nodded her head in compliance. Just when everyone was going to part ways, the crowd quickly split in half. Half of the towns people moved to the right of the road, the other half went to the left of the road. Everyone started bowing. Merina, Patroclus, Menilos and Achilles didn't understand what was going on. He looked down the road to the south and saw a familiar golden carriage.

"What is he doing here?" Achilles asked. Patroclus shrugged his shoulders. "I thought he went back home.

"I thought so too." Menilos said.

"Who is he?" Merina asked.

"You remember Odysseus? From the party?" Achilles asked Merina.

"You address him so formally." Patroclus said.

"Fine. King Odysseus. He's king of Ithaca, a western island of Greece." Merina watched as the golden chariot made its way closer to them. Odysseus was holding his wife Penelope's hand. He was peeking out of the chariot window to admire the crowd before him.

"Must you do that dear?" Penelope asked fixing her blue eyes on the back of her husband's head.

"I'm just admiring the respect the people of Phthia have for us. It's quite admirable." Odysseus responded. Penelope sighed.

"Only you." Odysseus squinted his eyes when he saw a few familiar faces. He closed the shades of the window and yelled to the chariot driver:

"Halt! Stop the chariot!" The chariot stopped immediately. Odysseus let go of his wife's hand. Odysseus opened the chariot door and jumped out of the chariot. He didn't wait for a servant to put steps before him. The towns people continued to bow. His white and blue chiton made the darkness of his hair stand out even more. He smiled revealing one of his deep dimples.

"Achilles and Patroclus. My favorite duo." He said extending his arms.

"Odysseus." Achilles said. Patroclus elbowed Achilles signaling him to show respect. "What? That's his name." Achilles said rubbing his left rib.

"It's ok Patroclus. I'm familiar with you two. My first name is ok. No titles are needed." Odysseus looked down at Merina. "I see your friend is still here, Achilles. What is your name again dear?"

"It's Merina sir."

"Merina. Merina." Odysseus repeated Merina's name twice. "What part of Egypt are you from dear?"

"Dahshur, your grace." Merina replied hesitantly.

"Isn't that south of Cairo?"

"Yes sir." Merina replied.

"Well, I'd love to hear all about Egypt but, what brings you guys into the city? Enjoying this beautiful day, the Gods have blessed us with? Maybe we can do dinner together."

"It's Achilles's um- "Patroclus paused. Achilles cleared his throat.

"It's fine Patroclus. I told him a long time ago. He knows."

"Really? You never tell me anything mate." Patroclus was shocked that Odysseus knew that Neoptolemus was Achilles's son.

"It's Neo. He ran off somewhere and I can't find him." Odysseus's eyes grew wide.

"My. That's a dilemma. Why would he run?" Odysseus asked Achilles.

"He did something he wasn't supposed to do, and he snuck off. I must find him before Deidamia finds out. He returns home in a few days and-." Achilles was talking fast. Odysseus placed his hands on both of Achilles's shoulders.

"It's ok. Relax. We will find him. I will help you look."

"I can't ask you to do that Odysseus."

"You've helped me many of times. Allow me to help you." Odysseus smiled. He hugged Achilles. "We will find your son. I promise." Achilles nodded his head.

"Well, let's get started. Sunset will approach us quickly. Let's go." Odysseus suggested.

"Thank you." Achilles was extremely grateful that everyone was searching for Neoptolemus. How could he tell Deidamia that he lost their child? Deidamia already viewed Achilles as a reckless and irresponsible father. He didn't want to further prove her point. Merina touched Achilles's arm.

"Don't worry Achilles. We will find him." Achilles smiled.

"Thanks Mimi."


	10. Chapter 10

_*****Back with another update! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks. I've been busy so with work I haven't had the chance to write. Sorry for the delay! Again, everything doesn't match up with actual history. Please, don't be offended. It's just a fanfiction.****_

"Neo!" Achilles yelled. He marched down the alley ways of Phthia frantically in search of his son. Achilles saw a fruit stand. A woman was selling the fruit from behind the stand. In front of the stand, he saw a young boy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail just like Neoptolemus. Achilles extended his hand out to the boy turning him around. When Achilles saw the boys face, he realized it wasn't his son. The boy's facial features and Neoptolemus's features were completely different. "Sorry." Achilles apologized to the boy with a face stained with pomegranate juice. Achilles turned around and walked off in the opposite direction of the alley.

Merina clenched her shawl as she made her way through the streets. She was scanning the crowd thoroughly in search of Neoptolemus. "Excuse me?" Merina asked an elderly man sitting on a crate. He was tan and frail. He seemed quite poor.

"Yes?" He answered meekly

"Have you seen a young boy? He's about this tall and has long brown hair tied into a ponytail. He has golden eyes and freckles. He's missing a tooth at the bottom. Have you seen him?" Merina was hoping he did.

"No dear. I'm sorry. I haven't seen a child like that." Merina groaned.

"It's ok. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Merina turned around to face the crowd. "Where could he be?" Merina turned around in a full circle. Her heart skipped a beat. She saw a familiar face. "Her." She said running after the gloomy goddess. The goddess chuckled. "Wait!" Merina yelled as she ran after the goddess. The goddess was making her way down a dim alley way. Merina quickly pushed through the crowd to catch up to the goddess. When she did, the goddess stood still staring at Merina blankly.

"You." Merina began. "Are you behind this? Where is Neo?"

The goddess laughed. _"You didn't heed my warning I see."_

"I don't care about that right now. If you know where Neoptolemus is help me find him." Eris smiled.

" _I know where he is_." Merina was hesitant. _"What's wrong? Do you not trust me?"_ the goddess asked.

"Quite frankly, no, I don't." Merina backed away from Eris.

" _Well, I guess you have to find the boy on your own."_ Eris said as she began to walk off. Merina thought about it. Although the kid was a tyrant, she valued his safety.

"Fine. Show me. So, I can bring him back to Achilles." Eris's back was turned to Merina. She smirked. She turned around to face Merina.

" _If you go down this path, you'll see an entrance to a forest."_ Eris said.

"Ok." Merina replied. Merina gazed down the dirt path that led to the outskirts of Phthia city. In the distance she could see trees. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. Merina started to walk down the path that led to the forest. When Merina turned around, she saw that Eris was gone. Merina took her shawl from around her arms and folded it in half. She started pulling the clear beads that were sewn into the stitching of the shawl and dropped them on the ground as she left Phthia city.

Achilles stood against the wall of a tavern. The coldness of the clay wall made him cooler. He was tapping his feet anxiously waiting for everyone to return. Before Patroclus, Menilos, Odysseus, Merina and Achilles went off to search for Neoptolemus, a meet up point was established. The sun was setting, and Achilles hadn't found his child. He prayed that someone found him. Achilles stopped tapping his feet when he saw the two myrmidons approach the meeting point.

"Have you found him?" Achilles asked. Both myrmidons shook their head no in response.

"I'm sorry Prince Achilles. We didn't find him."

"Damn it." Achilles said clenching his fist.

"Achilles!" Achilles jumped when he heard Patroclus's voice. Menilos and Patroclus's faces were red from frantically searching for Neoptolemus.

"Any luck?" Menilos and Patroclus shook their heads no. Achilles gritted his teeth. Just then, Odysseus appeared from the opposite direction of the tavern. Odysseus's wife and charioteer went back to Achilles's home to wait while Odysseus helped Achilles look for his son. Achilles's eyes were full of hope when he saw Odysseus. When Odysseus reached Achilles, Odysseus shook his head no. He too did not find Neoptolemus.

"DAMN IT!" Achilles yelled angrily punching the wall of the tavern.

"Achilles. We will keep searching. If we must have every single myrmidon search the city and beyond, we will do so." Patroclus said trying to reassure his friend.

"Where's Merina?" Achilles asked trying to stop himself from punching another wall. He was now pacing.

"I don't know." Patroclus said.

"I haven't seen her since we split up." Menilos added.

"Great." Achilles groaned.

"Let's give her a few moments. Maybe she found him." Odysseus chimed in.

"Yea. You know Neoptolemus. He's a spunky runt. He's probably giving Merina a hard time." Patroclus said. Achilles glared at Patroclus. "Sorry." Patroclus apologized. Achilles went back to leaning against the tavern wall.

"I hope you're right. By the time the sun reaches the lower east side of the sky; if Merina doesn't return with Neoptolemus in hand, then I say we call my men. We can cover more ground quicker." Everyone nodded in agreeance to Achilles's idea.

Merina wasn't used to forests. The sounds of animals frightened her. As she walked through the forest, she continued to drop the beads from her shawl onto the ground. It was getting darker and darker. The darkness was not helping Merina at all. When Merina stepped forward she tripped over a tree trunk. When she fell over the trunk, she scraped her head against a nearby rock. Merina slowly stood up and cringed from the sting coming from her forehead. Slowly, she moved her hand to where the pain was coming from. She felt wetness. When she looked at her hand, it was stained red. She was bleeding.

"Damn it." Merina cursed. She needed to stop the bleeding. She ripped a piece of her shawl and placed it on the wound applying pressure. She continued to walk through the forest.

"Hey Phebes." A man whispered hiding behind a tree. "It's a woman. You think she's looking for that rich brat?" A deep voice asked.

"She could be. Why else would she be out here in the woods?" Phebes responded.

"What do you want to do boss?" Phebes thought for a moment.

"Capture her too Pillios. We can probably get a higher ransom for them both." Pillios smirked.

"Roger that captain. Let's go Auguster." Pillios said as he made his way from behind the tree.

"Fine." Auguster said in compliance. Auguster, Pillios and Phebes were three bandit brothers who went from city to city stealing goods and riches from wealthy people. Auguster was the youngest brother, Pillios was the middle brother and Phebes was the eldest brother. Auguster and Phebes were slender men with a muscular build. Pillios on the other hand was chubbier. All three of the brothers had black hair. Phebes had the longest hair while Pillios and Auguster kept their hair cut short. Pillios was in the city of Phthia in search of new prey. He saw Achilles and Neoptolemus shopping in the city. He could tell by the way they were both dressed that they were wealthy. He followed Neoptolemus and Achilles back to their home. He then decided that they would be his next target. Merina's head started to sting more. At that moment, she was thinking about turning back around to go tell Achilles about the lead. She still had time before the sun set. She placed her right foot in front of the other to make her way back Phthia city. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her waist and another hand cover her mouth. Her screams were muffled. Pillios had placed a glove on his hand that was covered with sleeping powder. Merina struggled only for a few moments and soon enough she had fallen to sleep. Pillios laid Merina on the ground and tied her hands and feet together as tightly as he could. He tossed Merina over his back. Auguster and Phebes joined their brother and soon the trio made their way deeper into the forest.

"She's not here." Achilles said. "It's unlike her to be late. Something is off." Patroclus agreed with Achilles. In the short amount of time that Merina had been with them, he could see that she was a well grounded and very punctual person. He too felt something was off.

"Prince Achilles, do you want me to send for more myrmidons?" One of the myrmidons asked.

"Yes. Only a few. Send 8 more men. That should be enough." Achilles replied.

"Yes sir." The myrmidon said bowing before he took his leave.

"Now we have to find Merina. What part of the city did Merina go off to look for your son in Achilles?" Odysseus asked. Achilles was in deep thought.

"We both went off to the western side of Phthia. She wondered off. I figured she'd be alright." Menilos then started to speak.

"This has to be someone deliberately attacking you Achilles. First Neo, now her. That's not a coincidence."

"You're probably right." Achilles gritted his teeth. Achilles was often the target of many violent and vicious attacks due to his status and his wealth in Greece. Achilles always had to be on guard. Since Merina arrived in Greece, he had let his guard down a lot. "Where could she be?"

"U-u-um excuse me?" Achilles, Patroclus, Odysseus, Menilos and the myrmidon that remained turned around to face a young girl standing behind them. She was very thin with jet black hair. She was pale and looked like she was poor. Her clothing wasn't the best. Her nose was witch like and pointy. She spoke with a stutter.

"Yes?" Achilles responded to the young girl.

"I-I-I overhear y-you talking. Y-you're l-looking f-for someone?"

"Yes, we are. A young boy and now a woman."

"I-I-I'm not s-s-s-sure about a b-boy but, I saw a woman go into the south west part of the f-f-forest."

"Really? What did she look like?!" Achilles asked touching the girl's shoulders.

"She, she was average height, s-slim, h-had a-a-a shawl and chiton d-d-dress w-with o-one sleeve. She had b-brown skin. Black hair."

"Sounds like her." Patroclus added.

"Please. Take me to where you last saw her." Achilles demanded.

"O-ok. P-please. F-f-follow me." The young girl turned around smirking.

"Please wait here for the rest of the myrmidons. When they arrive, tell them we went to the south western part of Phthia forest."

"Sir!" The myrmidon said as he saluted Achilles. Achilles, Patroclus, Menilos and Odysseus followed the young girl. Odysseus watched the young girl. Something seemed very off about her.

There was only a bit of sun present. The sky was turning a deep purple with streaks of yellow and orange. There was still some pink in the sky. The young girl led Achilles to the entrance of the forest alongside his friends.

"I saw her go d-d-down h-h-here. I-I-I never seen a woman l-like her b-b-before so, I-I followed her to around h-here. She w-w-went down t-t-this path."

"We're going to need light." Patroclus said as he looked down at the ground. He felt his foot step on something hard. He bent over to pick it up. He examined the bead. Achilles took the bead from Patroclus's hand.

"It's a bead from Merina's shawl."

"My, you examine her closely." Odysseus said. Menilos was making a torch to help guide them through the forest. Achilles noticed that there were more beads on the ground.

"She left a trail. She must've found Neoptolemus." Achilles said as he picked up another bead. "Let's go. They must be in there somewhere." Achilles turned to face the young girl. The quad had forgotten about her. When Achilles turned around to thank the young girl, she had disappeared. He disregarded the young girl from his mind and led everyone into the forest.

"My. She's pretty." Phebes said admiring Merina's face. "She's not Greek. Maybe she doesn't know the kid. What if we captured her by mistake Pillios?"

"Oh no. We didn't capture her by mistake. She knows the kid. I've seen her before. While I was spying on the kid and his father." Pillios said as he paced back and forth in the cabin they used as a hideout. It was dark and full of mold.

"Who is this kid?" Auguster asked his brother. "Is he the son of a wealthy merchant?" Pillios shook his head no. "Then who is he?"

'At first, I didn't know who he was. Some strange lady appeared and told me that this brat was Achilles's son. Knowing that Achilles is the son of Peleus, I figured they'd be loaded. So, I decided to kidnap him." Phebes and Auguster stared at their brother in disbelief. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Phebes yelled slapping his brother on the head. "If this brat is really Achilles's son, we are all dead! DEAD! Why didn't you consult with us before making a move?!"

"Uhm. I don't know. I was just thinking of the money Achilles would pay to get his son back. He'd probably pay an abundant amount of drachma. At least that's what that woman said." Pillios said twirling his fingers.

"Who is this woman you speak of?" Auguster questioned his brother. "Have you gone mad?"

"I never heard of Achilles having a child. Regardless. We need to think of a good ransom amount since this brat is Achilles's child. I'm guessing the woman has some value to her. If she's dressed finely, we can conclude that she means something to Achilles. She doesn't appear to be a slave or a servant. Pillios is right. We possibly could get a high price for these two." Phebes walked over to Merina again. He threw Merina over his shoulder. "In the meantime, I'll have some fun with the girl."

"Leave her be." Auguster suggested.

"Why? It would be an honor to have a maiden that the great Achilles has had. It would piss him off even more to know that she's been bedded by someone else." Phebes didn't know that Merina had come around. She was pretending as if she was still unconscious. She made sure Neoptolemus was safe. He was tied up and seemed to be unconscious next to Auguster. Auguster sighed.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Phebes smirked.

"I'll be back." He said as he took Merina up the creaky stairs. Phebes walked down the creaky hallway and opened a room door to the right of him. He laid Merina down on the wooden floor. He placed the candle he was holding in his right hand in the candle holder near the door. The candle's light lit up the room. He walked back over to Merina and examined her face. He noticed the gash on Merina's head. It had stopped bleeding and blood was dried up around the cut. His eyes traveled down to Merina's breast. He licked his lips.

"This should be fun." Phebes untied Merina's feet and made his way in between them. Merina didn't panic but, she needed to act fast. She continued to pretend she was unconscious. Thinking she was, Phebes untied Merina's hands. Merina was cringing inside as he felt all her womanly assets. Phebes stopped for a moment. He stood up on his knees to take off his shirt. Next, he stood up to drop his pants. He watched an unconscious Merina. To him, she looked as if she was in a peaceful dream. Just as he was going to begin his assault on her, Merina's golden eyes flew open. She used her feet to trip Phebes on the floor. She quickly did a summersault backwards and stood on her feet.

"What the hell? I thought you were knocked out? No matter, I like it when my women put up a good fight." Phebes charged at Merina. Merina dodged to the left and ran behind Phebes. She found a vase and slammed it over Phebes head. It wasn't enough to knock him out completely but, he was groaning in pain. He touched the back of his head and felt blood. He was pissed. Merina needed to act quickly. She was in danger and so was Neoptolemus. Merina's eyes switched from a golden color to a golden red color. Merina placed her hands together in a triangular formation. In the middle of her hands formed a red light. It was hot like fire. Soon enough, the light turned into bright orange, red and gold flames. She didn't want to kill the man but, needed him to stay down. She released the fireball from her hands and a shape of a phoenix appeared. The bird flew towards Phebes. Phebes was in disbelief. He tried to run but, it was too late. The bird had caught him. Phebes screamed in pain as the bird turned into flames and scorched his flesh. Merina waved her hand and the flames disappeared. Phebes collapsed to the ground in pain from his now burnt flesh. Merina quickly grabbed the ropes she had been tied up with and tied Phebes hands and feet with them. She tied his mouth with a drape she found so that way no one could hear his painful screams. When Merina was done, she made her way out of the room making sure to seal it by melting the door knob and its lock.

Neoptolemus had awakened and seemed to not show any fear. He was giving Pillios and Auguster a deadly glare. Auguster walked over to the boy and removed the cloth that was covering his mouth.

"Why do you keep looking a us like that? Is there something you want to say brat?"

"Yea. There is." Auguster and Pillios waited for Neoptolemus's response. "When my father finds you along with his myrmidons, he's going to kick your ass. You too fatso. He will beat your ass so bad that you'll become skinny." Auguster clenched his teeth. He kicked Neoptolemus in his rib then grabbed him by his hair.

"For a little runt, you sure talk a lot of shit. You know that?" Merina was watching from behind a wall. Auguster and Pillios hadn't noticed that Merina was downstairs. She needed to help Neoptolemus quickly. She couldn't send her phoenix out. Neoptolemus would get burned too. She had to separate the men from the boy. Merina looked around and saw an unlit candle. She took her hand and waved it over the candle lighting it up. She rolled it over towards the two men. Neoptolemus saw the candle rolling across the floor. He was confused and didn't know where it came from. The candle rolled next to Auguster's feet. Auguster looked down when he felt a warm feeling on his foot.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He threw Neoptolemus on the ground. Pillios blinked in confusion. Auguster walked towards the old staircase. He looked up the staircase. Merina was hiding behind the wall that hoisted the staircase up. She slowed down her breathing making sure Auguster didn't hear her. Auguster started to climb up the stairs. He had noticed that Phebes was awfully quiet. Once Auguster got to the top of the stairwell, he picked up a candle that was in the candle holder next to the room Phebes had taken Merina in. When he went to open the door, he noticed he couldn't open it. He struggled with the door for a while. Auguster placed the candle near the door knob to give him better lighting. He saw that the door was fused together to the hinge. The key hole was also melted.

"What the hell?" Auguster was in disbelief. He had gone into this room the day before and the door wasn't like that. Merina needed to act quickly. She saw a bag that looked like it was used for collecting straw, fruits and vegetables. She took the bag and opened it. She made her way from behind the wall. She looked up the stairs to make sure Auguster wasn't coming. Pillios had his back to her. He didn't see Merina tiptoeing behind him. Neoptolemus's golden eyes widened when he saw Merina. Merina signaled Neoptolemus to not make a sound. Merina drew closer and closer. She counted to three and placed the bag over Pillios's head. She pulled it tight enough to suffocate him and cause him to go unconscious. Merina quickly ran to Neoptolemus to untie him.

"Pillios? Are you ok down there?" Auguster called out to his brother. Merina needed to act quickly. She finished untying the rope that was tied around Neoptolemus's arms.

"We have to get out of here. Let's go." Merina said grabbing the boy's hand. Neoptolemus nodded his head and followed Merina to the cabin door. When Merina went to open the door, she screamed when she felt someone grab her by her hair. It was Auguster. He must've caught onto Merina. He grabbed Neoptolemus by his hair as well. He dragged them both across the cabin floor. Merina's eyes changed from gold to red mixed with gold. She took her free hand and placed it on Auguster's wrist. Soon enough, Auguster started screaming in agonizing pain. He dropped Neoptolemus and let go of Merina's hair. He held his wrist groaning in pain. He watched as smoke came from his wrist.

"YOU WITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Neoptolemus saw that Merina's eyes were different. Merina ran over to Neoptolemus's side. Merina didn't like using her powers to hurt people. It brought back memories that she so desperately wanted to forget. Despite the pain he was in, Auguster picked up his lance. He backed Merina and Neoptolemus into a corner. Neoptolemus held onto Merina's dress terrified of the man before them.

"Now, you die!" Just when Auguster was about to throw his lance, Merina had motioned her hands to generate a flame phoenix. Luckily, she didn't have to. Auguster tried to swing his spear but couldn't due to someone holding it. When he turned around, he was met by a pair of golden eyes. They were sharp and stern like a falcon.

"Father!" Neoptolemus yelled. Achilles pulled the lance out of Auguster's hand and snapped it into two pieces tossing it to the ground.

"So, you're the great prince Achilles, son of Peleus, aye?" Achilles facial expression showed that he didn't feel like having a conversation. He was pissed off. Merina had never seen Achilles that mad before. Auguster threw a punch at Achilles. Achilles swiftly dodged the punch grabbing Auguster's arm and twisted it behind his back. Auguster yelled in pain

"How dare you take my son?! I'll have your head mounted on my spear for all of Phthia to see, you bastard!" Achilles yelled. He pulled Auguster's arm tighter fracturing the bone in his arm. Auguster cried out in a louder and more agonizing pain.

"Achilles! Enough!" Merina yelled. Achilles had dislocated Auguster's arm. He kicked Auguster to the ground feeling no remorse.

"Father! Behind you!" Neoptolemus yelled. Pillios had regained consciousness. He ran to grab Achilles from behind. Just as fast as he charged at Achilles, he quickly fell. Merina and Neoptolemus saw Patroclus with a bow and arrow in his hand. He pierced Pillios's calve. He too was now screaming in pain. Merina watched as a few of the myrmidons came inside the cabin to assist Achilles. The myrmidons grabbed Auguster and Pillios. Merina told Menilos and Odysseus that there was another man upstairs. The two went up the stairs to find him. Achilles was hugging his son tightly. He stroked Neoptolemus's soft brown hair.

"Neo. You had me worried. Are you alright?" Neo nodded his head yes and hugged his father tightly. Merina smiled seeing the two reunited. Achilles truly loved his boy. Merina's heart skipped a beat. She started to feel as if she was on fire. Her vision changed. She knew what was going on. She quickly fell to her knees lowering her head to make sure no one saw her eyes. She knew that they had changed colors.

"Merina are you alright?" Patroclus asked kneeling next to her. Achilles and Neoptolemus saw Merina fall to the floor. Merina did all she could to fight the power inside of her that was trying to consume her. It used up the last of her energy. Soon enough, Merina passed out onto the floor.

"Merina!" Achilles yelled running to her side.

" _ **You freak!" A young boy yelled.**_

" _ **You're a monster!" Yelled another girl.**_

" _ **Yea! We don't want to be friends with you! You weirdo!" Another girl cried out. One of the girls picked up a rock and threw it at Merina's head. Soon enough, the other children that were mocking her joined in. They picked up rocks and started to swing them at the slender underdeveloped girl.**_

" _ **Get out of here freak!" The young girl wept in sorrow from the cruelty her peers bestowed upon her. She stood there with teary golden eyes not understanding why the gods had cursed her and made her different from all the other children. A rock hit Merina's forehead. Merina touched the area where the rock had contacted her skin. She felt wetness. When she looked at her hand, she noticed she was bleeding. Merina quickly ran off home and cried her eyes out. She just wanted friends. No one liked her. She felt so alone and so afraid.**_

" _ **Why me?" She asked herself. "Why did Bennu give this to me? I hate it! I don't want it!"**_

" _ **The gods knew what they were doing when they gave you that gift Merina." A deep voice said as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort the weeping girl.**_

" _ **It's a curse!" young Merina whined. She started to weep again. Her father placed a linen bandage over the gash on her forehead. He let his daughter cry all her tears.**_

Merina's eyes flew open. She touched her forehead and felt that there was a bandage on it. Her eyes started to swell with tears. Her heart felt heavy and soon enough she started to sob. She sat up sobbing into the palm of her hands. The dream she had stirred up so many emotions.

"Um. Excuse me." Merina heard a soft voice. She didn't realize that he was in the room. She tried to quickly dry her tears.

"Neo. I didn't see you sitting there." Merina sniffed. Neoptolemus went into his knapsack and handed Merina a handkerchief. "Thank you." Merina accepted the handkerchief and dried her eyes. There was an awkward silence.

"Merina. I mean Ms. Merina, I'm sorry I pushed you out of the window. It was mean. I shouldn't have done it."

"It's fine Neo." Merina replied.

"No. It's not ok. If I never did that, I wouldn't have gotten into trouble and then I wouldn't have run off. If I'd just been nicer I wouldn't have been kidnapped and wouldn't have gotten you involved. You wouldn't have had that cut on your forehead. It's all my fault." Neoptolemus's eyes started to water. Merina stood from the bed and walked over to Neoptolemus and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't blame yourself." Merina said. "The most important thing is that you're now safe. This wound on my head will heal. I promise you." Neoptolemus looked Merina into her eyes and jumped into her arms wrapping his arms around her. "What's this for?"

"This is for fighting to keep me safe. Thank you." Merina was surprised. She'd thought that Neoptolemus hated her. She had thought wrong. She returned the boys hug. Neoptolemus broke the hug and looked into Merina's golden eyes.

"How did you burn that guy?" He asked.

"What guy?" Merina wasn't sure who Neoptolemus was referring to.

"I don't know his name but, the guy whose wrist you burned. King Odysseus and Menilos found another guy upstairs that had burns on him too. There was also that candle that distracted the bad guys too. How did you do that?" Merina sighed. Kids were very observant.

"Can you keep a secret?" Neoptolemus nodded his head yes. "I need you to swear that you will tell no one. Not even your father." Merina extended her pinky to Neoptolemus. "Swear it."

"I swear." Neoptolemus said as he grabbed Merina's pinky with his.

"This will be our secret." Merina opened her hands. Her eyes turned from gold to a red and gold color once more. Neoptolemus watched as Merina created small golden fire works in the palms of her hands. Neoptolemus's mouth dropped.

"How can you do that? Are you a mage?"

"Not exactly." Merina replied. Just as Merina started to produce more golden sparkles she heard the door knob turn. She immediately stopped what she was doing and jumped back into the bed. Neoptolemus jumped into the chair. Merina laid on her back and pulled the covers over her. She pretended as if she were asleep. Neoptolemus sat in the chair swinging his feet. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Did she wake up yet?" Achilles asked.

"She did briefly. She went back to sleep."

"I see. Well, if you want to join me downstairs, you're more than welcome to."

"No. It's ok. I'll sit here and wait for her to wake up. After all, I have to apologize to her." Achilles smiled at his son.

"Already you're turning into a fine young man. I'm glad to see you owning up to your wrong doing." Achilles kissed his son on the forehead. He turned around to exit Merina's room. "You still owe me 30 laps and this time, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Neoptolemus rolled his eyes. Merina opened one eye and used her left hand to send a surge of heat to Achilles's rear. Achilles jumped from the sudden heat. Merina went back to pretending she was asleep. Neoptolemus bit his bottom lip trying to contain his laughter.

"OW! What was that?!"

"What do you mean father?" Neoptolemus was pretending to practice arithmetic. Achilles touched the rear of his pants. He looked at Neoptolemus and a still sleeping Merina. He shook his head. Maybe he was imagining things.

"Never mind. I'll see you later." Achilles said as he closed the door. Neoptolemus and Merina listened for Achilles to reach the bottom of the stairs. When he did, the two started laughing.

"You have to teach me how to do that Ms. Merina!"


	11. Chapter 11

_********Back with another chapter. Sorry for not uploading in so long. Life is happening so, I haven't had as much time to write. Here I am! Please review and comment. Share your thoughts. However, don't be obnoxiously rude. It's not needed. Thank you. Please enjoy. ********_

" _Kemet; also known as Egypt to many, is the land that is powered by the river Nile. The sun rises causing the day to be hot. Some days are so hot that the desert sand could scorch your feet. When the sun sets, the land becomes cold and the sky turns black with shining jewels in the sky. These jewels are so bright they can help anyone navigate their way through the desert. The people are kind and honest. Well, at least some people are. Let me tell you a story. It's about a little boy. Long ago, there was a young boy named Djer. He was the son of the pharaoh. The pharaoh was the king of Kemet. Pharaoh Hor-aha was a greedy pharaoh. He robbed the people of Kemet and treated them poorly. Many people died during his reign. He often discarded the gods and refused to pray or send offerings to them. He was an arrogant man obsessed with wealth. Hor-aha's wife gave birth to his only son; Djer. When Djer came out of his mother's womb, something was wrong. Normally when babies are born, babies cry. Djer did not. He was as silent. The doctor's and midwives checked to make sure Djer was ok. He was breathing normally so the doctors assumed that he was just asleep. Days passed by and Djer stayed in his slumber. Queen Khenthap and king Hor-aha grew concerned. It had been 7 days and their child did nothing but sleep. One night while the royal couple was sleeping, a nurse went in to check on prince Djer. When she looked in the cradle, she saw that he had finally opened his eyes. Fascinated by the child's beauty, the nurse picked the child up into her arms. She was hypnotized by prince Djer's gold and red eyes. His eyes were not like any humans. The baby giggled as the nursed swayed him back and forth. The nurse didn't know that those were her final moments on Earth. As she cuddled prince Djer, she started to smell smoke. Soon enough, it smelled like something was burning. When the nurse looked down at her feet, she saw that the lower half of her body was on fire. Panicking, she placed baby Djer back into the cradle. However, it was too late. Once the flames contacted her body, the fire spread quickly and burnt the nurse to ashes. Hearing the nurse's screams, king Hor-aha and queen Khenthap ran to the nursery to see what had happened. When they arrived, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They saw orange, gold and red flames rising threw the pile of ashes. Not only did they see that, they saw a bird covered in flames. The bird was taller than the king and queen combined. The bird dissolved the flames around its body exposing its beautiful blue and white feathers and its long golden legs. The bird walked over to the cradle where prince Djer rested. Prince Djer laughed as the bird placed its beak in the cradle. The bird released a bright golden light blinding the king and queen. When the king and queen were able to see clearly, they saw that the bird had changed into a beautiful young woman with golden skin and dark blue hair. She wore an orange dress and had wings on her back that touched the floor. Her eyes were gold and red. Just like Djer's. She picked the child up from his cradle._

" _What business do you have with my son?" King Hor-aha asked the divine being._

" _You will bite your tongue and kneel before thee human." The woman's eyes turned a bright red causing the king and queen to bow down against their will. "I am a goddess. My name is Bennu." The king and queen glanced at each other in disbelief. They didn't understand what would Bennu want with mortals._

" _Forgive me for my insolence almighty Bennu, ba of Ra." Bennu stroked the babies head. "Please tell us, what do you want from our son?" Bennu responded:_

" _Pharaoh Hor-aha, you have dishonored the gods by mistreating the people of Kemet. The people starve and weep while your riches increase. You've become so arrogant and so selfish that you fail to pay respect to us. For your insolence and disrespect, I have given your child, prince Djer a portion of my power. He will have great powers that will be passed down from generation to generation. But heed what I say; his powers are also very destructive. If desired, he could destroy the whole world. At the touch of his hand or even encountering his flesh, he can burn anything into ashes. As you can see, your nurse touched him. Now she is no more." The pharaoh bowed his head to the god begging him to take the powers from his son._

" _Great Bennu, please spare my son. Punish me not him."_

" _I can not do that. It is already done. Your son has two options; He can learn to control the power I have bestowed upon him or he can not learn how to control it and die by the time he reaches the age of 20. The choice is his." With that, Bennu took her leave. The first month after prince Djer's birth was difficult. No one could touch him. Not even his parents. The pharaoh sent servant after servant to nurture his child, but they all were reduced to ashes. Pharaoh Hor-aha stopped his greedy ways and treated the people of Kemet better but, that didn't work. Desperate, Hor-aha prayed to the gods asking for his son's powers to be taken away. From the sky fell a jewel. The jewel was turquoise and round. It shined like a diamond. Pharaoh Hor-aha instinctively took the jewel to his son and placed it next to him in the cradle. Hor-aha extended his pinky to Djer. He closed his eyes fearing the worse but, once his finger touched his sons, nothing happened. The flames the baby was emitting did not arise. The pharaoh had the jewel broken into fragments and turned into pieces of jewelry. He created 5 pieces of jewelry with a piece of the jewel embedded in each one. Pharaoh Hor-aha created a necklace, a pair of stud earrings, a bracelet, a ring, and an ankle bracelet. Prince Djer wore the necklace his father had crafted for the rest of his life. As Djer grew older, he encountered people who were afraid of his powers. Djer quickly gained the name as the cursed prince. Djer was able to control his powers and lived passed the age of 20. Learning to control his powers were not easy. He often set things on fire out of fear. It's said that he even burned down a section of the palace he lived in. When he became pharaoh, people feared him yet, respected him. He kept the country in way better shape than his father and the people of Kemet were happy. Sadly, as years passed, Bennu's power was passed on. When more children started to appear with the power of Bennu, a lot of their powers were so great they started burning down villages with just a cry. These children were executed with bows and arrows to stop them from causing damage with their flames. If a family was lucky enough to find one of the five pieces of jewelry that pharaoh Hor-aha made, then the child would live. Battles were fought between families and friends to obtain the 5 pieces of jewelry. Many lives were lost. When pharaoh Djoser took the throne, he decided to take the 5 pieces of jewelry for himself. Tired of the fighting, Djoser prayed to the gods. Bennu feeling guilty for the trouble she had caused, halted the gene in every child that was cursed with her power throughout the land. She only wanted to punish Hor-aha. Not all of Kemet. From that day, every decade or so, a child was born with Bennu's power. That child was given one of the five pieces of jewelry to wear so that way they could control their powers."_

"So that's why you could make cool fire stuff with your hands? You're one of those children?" Neoptolemus asked Merina. Merina nodded her head yes.

"Yes. I am."

"So, wait- what piece of jewelry do you wear?" Merina lifted her dark hair and pulled her ear. Neoptolemus moved closer to Merina and saw small turquoise dots in her lobes. "Cool. So, what do you do if you need to take the earrings out?"

"I wear the ring while I clean my ears. I don't have the ring here so, I haven't taken my earrings off."

"What happens if you take them off? You do know how to control you powers right?" Merina nodded yes.

"I do. If I take my earrings off and I touch something, whatever I touch will be burned to a crisp." Merina said sadly. "That's why it's important for me to get back home. If I lost my earrings here in Greece, it would be a catastrophe."

"Well, I think having powers like yours is cool. Wait until father hears about this!"

"No!" Merina yelled. She frightened Neoptolemus. "Achilles mustn't find out."

"Why? You told me. Why can't father know?" Merina was glad that Neoptolemus was accepting of her powers, but she knew other people were not as accepting. The only reason why she came clean to Neoptolemus was because she used her powers to protect him.

"Please. Just keep it a secret. Or at least let me tell Achilles myself. Can you promise me that? Please?" Merina begged. Neoptolemus nodded his head yes.

"On one condition."

"That being?" Merina raised an eyebrow.

"When you leave to go to Egypt, whenever you come back to Greece, can you bring me an Egyptian bow and arrow?"

"What for?" Merina asked.

"I like bows and arrows. I have a collection of them at home in Skyros. Father brings me one whenever he goes away. It would be cool to have one. I'll show all of my friends and they'll be so jealous." Merina smiled.

"Of course. I'll get you one." Merina took a sip of water from her cup.

"So. Can I ask you a question?"

"Please, ask." Merina replied to Neoptolemus's question.

"Are you the reason why mother and father don't love each other anymore?" Merina choked on her water.

"Heavens no. Look Neoptolemus. I don't know the history between your mother and father but, I'm certainly not the reason why they aren't together. Besides, your father is such a conceited- "Merina stopped herself. She didn't want to insult Achilles in front of his son. "Achilles is Achilles. He's got a good heart but, there are sometimes he's just…Anyways. I am not responsible for anything that has transpired between your father and mother." Neoptolemus looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"I hate that I always have to lie and tell people that father isn't my father." Merina was sympathetic towards the young boy. It was a lot to deal with at a young age. "If mother and father got back together then I'd wouldn't have to lie anymore. We can be a happy family."

"Oh Neo." Merina said as she patted the young boy on his head. "You're too young to understand. Adults are complicated." Neoptolemus continued to sulk. "Hey. I know something that will cheer you up." Merina opened the palm of her hands. She generated mini red and gold fireworks in her hand. Neoptolemus's frown turned upside down. He started to laugh in amusement at Merina's tricks. He clapped his hands.

"That's so cool! Can you do something else?" Merina smiled. She formed 5 rings of fire and started to juggle them. Neoptolemus's eyes sparkled. All of Merina's life, people treated her like a freak because of her powers. She was glad that someone saw the good in them.

"I can show you more tricks later. They look cooler at night. Anyways, are you hungry Neo?" Merina asked the freckled face boy.

"I am actually." Neoptolemus replied.

"Come on." Merina extended her hand to Neoptolemus. Let's go make something." Together, the two walked down the long flight of stairs into the kitchen.

The moon was bright, and the air was cool. The grass danced softly in the wind. Merina was sleeping on the white love seat. Her dark hair was sticking against her brown cheeks. She felt cool and comfortable. Neoptolemus was sleeping on the couch opposite of her. The two had fallen asleep after bathing and more storytelling. Merina was in her white night gown. She felt a presence looming over her. Her golden eyes opened quickly.

"Yo." Merina was greeted by a dashing smile.

"Achilles." She said sweetly.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Achilles chuckled.

"You're fine." Merina sat up. Achilles sat beside Merina.

"How was Neoptolemus? He didn't give you any trouble?" Merina smiled.

"No. He didn't. He was quite pleasant." Achilles was happy that Neoptolemus kept his word. He had promised his father that he wouldn't give Merina any trouble if he was left in her care for the day.

"That's great." Achilles said relieved. Merina and Achilles made eye contact. "Thanks for taking care of him. I really appreciate it. You're good with kids. Better than I am."

"I have younger siblings. I guess that helps." Merina chuckled. "Hey, Achilles?"

"Yea?" Achilles responded. Merina looked at the palms of her hands. She gulped. She was considering showing Achilles her powers. Achilles stared at Merina waiting for her to say something.

"Never mind." Merina said finally. "What I was going to say is-" Merina looked into Achilles's golden eyes. He was incredibly handsome. Her cheeks turned red.

"Yes?" Achilles awaited Merina's statement. Achilles's usual sly smirk spread across his face. Merina's flushed cheeks turned even redder. She felt Achilles's hand go up her night gown.

"You were saying?" Achilles said flirtatiously. Merina grew annoyed. She pulled Achilles's hand from under her night gown.

"Can you not be a pervert for just a moment?" Merina hissed. Achilles chuckled. He patted Merina's head full of dark curls.

"I just like to see you flustered. But, you wouldn't want me to?" Achilles pushed a strand of hair behind Merina's left ear.

"Want me to what?" Merina's eyes were wide. Achilles winked. "Heavens! No! Ew!" Achilles placed his forehead to Merina's. Her brown cheeks felt as if she had taken her hands and set them on fire herself. Achilles placed his hand on Merina's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Merina was frozen. She didn't know what to do. Just when Achilles's lips met hers-

Merina's eyes flew open. She sat up touching her lips. She touched her cheeks. She looked around the lavish living room. Neoptolemus was fast asleep on the couch across from her. She sighed in relief. She was dreaming. She leaned back against the couch letting the cool night air hit her skin. She listened to the sound of the wind. It was as if the wind was singing. It was a pleasant sound. Merina's ears twitched when she heard a different sound. She glanced around the living room once more. At first, she thought she was hearing things. When Merina heard the giggle again, she stood up from the chair and began to follow the sound. She made her way towards the staircase that led upstairs. Merina slowly walked up the stairs. The sound of giggling was getting louder. She made her way down the hallway. The sounds sounded like they were coming from the end of the hallway. When Merina reached the door to Achilles's room, she saw that there was a dim candle light and the door was slightly cracked. Merina peaked throw the cracked door. Her heart and her mouth dropped. She saw Achilles with two women. One woman had blonde hair and the other had black hair. The woman with black hair was on top of Achilles while the blonde poured wine into grails. Both women were naked as well as Achilles. Merina quickly looked away and walked back downstairs. She couldn't believe that Achilles would bring women home while his son was present. Merina picked Neoptolemus up in her arms. Luckily, her room was on the opposite side of the hallway. She didn't want Neoptolemus to hear what was going to occur. She made her way back up to her room and shut the door tightly. She was very disappointed in Achilles.

Morning had come. Neoptolemus was still asleep in Merina's bed. Merina sat at the dinning room table drinking water from a cup. She had a red blanket wrapped around her body protecting her from the cold Grecian morning air. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Good morning." The familiar voice chirped. He was happy. Extremely happy. Merina knew why Achilles was bashful. Achilles saw Merina's eye roll. "I see you're in a bad mood." Merina turned around to face Achilles. She couldn't bite her tongue any longer.

"What is wrong with you?" Achilles bit into an apple. He was confused. He didn't understand what Merina was talking about.

"I'm confused." Achilles replied.

"Achilles. Your son is here. You brought two women home."

"How did you know?"

"Come on now Achilles. These walls carry sound." Achilles ran his fingers threw his golden-green hair.

"What's it to you that I brought women home?"

"I don't give a damn how many women you bring home Achilles. What I care about is what you are showing your son. I'm also mad that you had me watch your son just to go find women to pleasure you." Achilles took another bite of his apple. He chewed then swallowed.

"Well, you're not putting out, so a man has to find other sources to fulfil his sexual thirst." Merina slapped Achilles across his face. Achilles touched his cheek that was now bright red.

"So that's why you're keeping me here? So, I could eventually 'put out'?"

"It was a joke Merina. Relax"

"Well I don't find it funny. I will be damned if I ever gave you my body or any part of me. You're selfish and arrogant." Merina's eyes started to sting. "You're supposed to be a role model for your son. You're showing him how to defile women. You should be ashamed. My father would never do what you did." Merina began to walk away from Achilles.

"Merina." Achilles called after her.

"I'm going upstairs to get Neoptolemus. I will take him into town. When we get back, those women need to be gone or I will tell princess Deidamia myself what you do in the presence of her child." Merina made her way upstairs. Achilles looked down at the kitchen floor. He moved his jaw. He looked at the stairwell and put the apple he had bitten into down onto a plate. Maybe Merina was right.


	12. Chapter 12

***I'm back with an update. Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy. Life gets you when it gets you. Please enjoy and leave reviews. Thanks***

"What's with her?" Patroclus asked Achilles. His voice was in a whisper.

"We got into it yesterday morning." Achilles replied. Patroclus was interested.

"About?" Achilles sighed.

"I invited some women home from the next town over."

"While Neo was there?" Achilles hesitated to respond.

"Yes. While he was there. He didn't see anything."

"Besides the point mate. Your son was there. He shouldn't see you parading women around. I can understand why Merina is upset."

"Yea, yea."

"Did you apologize?" Patroclus asked.

"Eh." Achilles clenched his teeth. Patroclus folded his arms across his chest.

"Eh what?"

"I also made a comment." Achilles added.

"Such as?"

"I told her the only reason why I brought women home was because well, she wouldn't put out."

"What the hell? Achilles."

"I know. I messed up."

"Yes. You did." Achilles, Patroclus, Neoptolemus and Merina were being escorted in one of Achilles's elaborate chariots. They were on their way to see Peleus, Achilles's father and Neoptolemus's grandfather. Neoptolemus was to set sail home to Skyros in 5 days. After sailing to Skyros, Achilles, Merina, Menilos and Patroclus would set sail to Sparta then to Egypt. Merina sat on the opposite side of the chariot. Her eyes were closed. You could tell she had a scowl on her face. Neoptolemus was fast asleep with his head in Merina's lap. Patroclus unfolded his arms.

"Apologize."

Achilles sighed. "Fine." Achilles made his way over to Merina's side of the chariot. He looked at Patroclus. Patroclus nodded his head. Achilles tapped Merina's shoulder. Her golden eyes opened.

"What Achilles?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize. For what I said. I didn't mean it. Really." Merina turned to face Achilles.

"You're forg-." BOOM! The chariot suddenly stopped. The sudden stop caused Merina to slide into Achilles. Achilles grabbed Merina and the now awake Neoptolemus. Patroclus caught himself before he hit the chariot floor.

"What was that father?" Neoptolemus asked. Achilles and Patroclus exited the chariot to see what happened. Achilles looked towards his charioteer.

"What just transpired?" Achilles asked.

"I-I don't know sir. The horse just fell asleep." Patroclus examined the horse's fur. He found a small needle. He pulled it out of the horse and examined the needle. He saw a clear liquid coming from the tip of the needle. He sniffed it.

"It smells like a sleeping potion." Achilles pulled out his lance.

"Are we being attacked?" Merina saw a figure in the trees. Whomever it was, was now walking towards them.

"Achilles! Patroclus! There!" Merina pointed to her right. Patroclus and Achilles looked towards the trees. Achilles placed his lance behind his back preparing to strike.

"DON'T!" A soft voice yelled. Out from the trees ran a young girl and a young boy. The young girl had pink short hair and clear blue eyes. Her face was covered in freckles. The young boy had a deep olive complexion and black hair. His eyes were a beautiful turquoise color.

"What the hell?" Achilles stopped himself from throwing the lance.

"Why are you two here?" Patroclus asked. He seemed to know the children.

"You know them?" Achilles asked. Patroclus nodded his head yes.

"Big brother Patroclus! We didn't know you were here." The boy said in shock.

"Pain in the ass brats. You've delayed us." Achilles said annoyed.

"We're not pain in the ass brats!" The boy yelled at Achilles.

"Guster! Your Manners!" Patroclus yelled.

"Sorry." Guster apologized. "We need your help big bro Patroclus. Can you help us?" Achilles, Merina and Patroclus looked at each other.

Guster and Astana were both children belonging to the local entertainment carnival. The carnival came twice a year, sometimes once a year to Phthia. The carnival consisted of actors and actresses who performed various skits, jesters, exotic animals, foreign goods, magicians and many fun activities for families to enjoy. Guster and Astana were fraternal twins. They both helped their father with promoting the carnival and taking care of the talent. The two had huge responsibilities for their age.

"So, you're telling me you captured some foreign woman?" Patroclus seemed confused.

"Well, we didn't 'capture' her. She was sold to our father to work as a dancer." Astana said.

"Sounds hot." Achilles said. Patroclus elbowed Achilles in his rib.

"She ran off. We went to get breakfast and when we went back to her tent, she was gone." Guster said disappointed.

"Father invested a lot of money for the belly dancer and people paid a lot of money to see her." Astana's eyes began to water. "If he finds out she's gone, he'll be so upset."

"We saw that old man with the pretty brown lady. The lady that ran off was from the south east. A country called India. She was brown too. So, we followed you guys." Guster added.

"So, you knock out my horse?" Achilles asked with one eye open.

"Big brother Patroclus, can we ask you a huge favor?" Guster asked kneeling on his knees.

"What's the favor?" Patroclus asked cocking his head to the side.

"Can we borrow the brown lady to be the new belly dancer?"

"WHAT!?" Merina yelled. Achilles snickered.

"Guster. I can't give you Merina. She doesn't want to do it." Patroclus replied.

"You're right. I don't want to do it." Merina folded her arms.

"Please!" Astana begged.

"Astana, I can't." Patroclus said sadly.

"You owe us one. Remember?" Remember that girl you would see who was married to that rich merchant man?" Guster announced putting his hand on his hips. Achilles eyes widened.

"How come I didn't know anything of this? You're not so innocent aye Patroclus?"

"Shut up Achilles. I didn't know she was married." Patroclus said in defense.

"I'll tell if you don't help us." Guster teased. Patroclus couldn't believe an 11-year old runt was going to black mail him. The woman who he had slept with was married to a merchant who traded gold with his father. If word got out, Patroclus would be in big trouble. Patroclus turned to Merina. He started giving Merina puppy dog eyes begging for help.

"Uh-uh Patroclus. No way!"

"Please Merina!" Patroclus begged.

"You're going to let children sell you out for being an adulterer."

"I didn't know she was married." Patroclus clarified.

"Then, put me in the middle of solving your issues?"

"I'll pay you."

"Money doesn't concern me!" Merina yelled.

"Please!"

"I think you'd look pretty as a belly dancer Merina." Neoptolemus said trying to help Patroclus. Merina looked down at Neoptolemus.

"Thanks. I guess."

"What would it take?" Patroclus didn't know what else to do. Merina thought for a while.

"Let's see." Merina couldn't think of anything. Patroclus was always nice to her except the time when they first met but, he was polite, and a gentleman compared to Achilles. "I can't think of anything I want but…." Patroclus's heart sank. "I'll do it. Just this once. ONLY ONCE." Patroclus picked Merina up in his arms and swung her around.

"Thank you!" Astana and Guster said relieved.

"When is the show?" Achilles asked.

"In 5 hours." Astana replied casually.

"WHAT!?" Neoptolemus, Achilles, Patroclus and Merina yelled.

"That's enough time to get ready." Guster said. "We must get going so we could give you a thorough explanation.

"One question." Achilles said. Astana and Guster looked at Achilles. "How are we going to wake the horse?"

"Ha-ha. About that." Guster said scratching the back of his head.

Achilles, Patroclus and Neoptolemus sat outside the dressing tent waiting for Merina to get dressed. Astana and a few women were preparing Merina for the upcoming show. Achilles read the flier in his hand.

"Vestavia? The magical belly dancer?" He chuckled. "This has to be good. Can Merina dance?"

"I don't know. But I owe her big time for this." Patroclus said.

"I think she'll be good." Neoptolemus chimed in.

"I hope so. For her sake. Hopefully she does something 'magical.'" Achilles's golden eyes lit up. His signature lustful smirk spread across his face. Astana came out of the tent with Merina beside her. Merina's hair was in a tight bun. She wore a pink v-cut bra with sparkly jewels sewn onto the trim of the shirt. She wore long pink pants with golden jewels sewn in to the trim. She wore a golden silk sash around her waist. A light pink cloth covered the lower half of her face. Achilles had never seen it before but, he noticed Merina had a tattoo on the lower left side of her stomach. It was a picture of an eye with a bird in the center of the eye. Patroclus and Neoptolemus's cheeks turned pink.

"My Mimi, you might have to dance for me later." Achilles said.

"Shut your mouth." Merina replied. Achilles lustfully scanned Merina's body making her feel uncomfortable.

"You do look pretty Merina." Neoptolemus said touching the jewels on Merina's top.

"Thanks Neo. Let's just get this over with please." Merina's cheeks were stained a deep crimson. The attire she was wearing wasn't much different from the attire she wore back at home.

"We'll be cheering from the crowd." Patroclus said touching Merina's arm. Merina placed her hand over Patroclus's. She smiled.

Achilles scanned the crowd. The theater was packed. There were small children, men, and women of every age present. Achilles even spotted someone he recognized. He was sitting on the opposite side of the theater. The man was dressed elaborately. He wore a leopard's fur across his shoulders. In his hands he held a golden staff and wore golden rings.

"Hey Patroclus. Isn't that the king of Mycenae?" Patroclus looked across the theater.

"Yes. It is." Patroclus replied.

"He's in Phthia? Why?

"Maybe to take in some sights or enjoy festivities like this one."

"Hm. My father never mentioned any kings visiting Phthia. Maybe you're right." Achilles watched as king Agamemnon spoke to a man besides him. "Look." Achilles pointed to the stage. "I guess Merina isn't dancing alone." On the stage, there were 4 other women. Each woman was dressed in a white halter top and white long skirts. Their flat stomachs were exposed showing the variation in skin tones each woman possessed. One woman had golden hair, one had red hair, one had raven colored hair and the last woman had brunette hair. Each woman's attractiveness was equivalent to the others. Achilles was thinking about which woman he wanted. When Patroclus saw Achilles's face he said:

"Don't even think about it." Achilles smiled amused that Patroclus could read his mind.

"You know me too well Patroclus."

"Father, look. It's her." Neoptolemus pointed to the stage. The show had finally started. Achilles leaned back in his seat. He fixated his eyes once again on the dancers before him.

Achilles had to admit. Merina was a pretty good dancer. The show was entertaining. The crowd applauded and cheered for the women and the various acts that came after them. When the show was over. The crowd wanted to meet the women. There was a line that extended from the back of the women's dressing tent to the entrance of the theatre. Much of the line were men who lusted over the exotic beauties. Achilles carried Neoptolemus on his shoulders. Patroclus was beside them. The trio made their way through the line.

"Hey! No fair!" One man yelled.

"You can't just cut the line!" Another yelled.

"Yea, yea." Achilles said while he continued to make his way through the line. When Achilles, Patroclus and Neoptolemus reached the tent, the crowd grew angry and started to spew words at them. One man was so furious he punched Achilles in the back of his head. Achilles turned around with a face red full of anger.

"You dare touch me? Son of Peleus?!" Achilles picked the man up by his collar. The mans eye grew with fear. The crowd soon broke into a whisper.

"No way. That's Achilles? Son of Peleus?" One woman asked.

"It can't be." A man said.

"It has to be." Another man chimed in. "Look at his dignified face. The way he is dressed. It's possible he could be Peleus's son."

"He is quite handsome." A young girl whispered to her friend. Her friend nodded in agreeance. Just when Achilles was going to punch the man in his face-."

"Achilles?" Merina came out of the tent with Astana. "What are you doing?" She asked. Achilles lowered his fist and looked at the man.

"You got lucky." Achilles tossed the man back on the floor.

"You guys can come in." Astana said. Patroclus looked at the man lying on the floor as he passed him.

"Serves you right."

"Yea." Neoptolemus said as he stuck his tongue out at the man.

When the trio entered the tent, they immediately stopped. Patroclus and Neoptolemus quickly fell to one knee. Achilles stood nonchalantly with his hand behind his head. He was still rubbing the back of his head where the man struck him. Patroclus looked up at Achilles. He began to whisper.

"Achilles, to your knees mate. A king is in our presence."

"So?"

"Ah." The man walked over to Achilles. "So, this is Peleus's and Thetis's son Achilles. This is the first time I've come face to face with you since you were a small boy. You don't remember huh?"

"No. I don't. I don't remember you at all." Achilles replied. Agamemnon laughed. He adjusted the leopard fur that was on his neck.

"Well. Let this be us reacquainting after many years." The king said as he extended his hand to Achilles. Achilles slowly accepted his handshake. Something about Agamemnon rubbed him the wrong way.

"Likewise." Agamemnon looked besides Achilles and saw Merina standing next to him. He redirected his attention to her.

"Young woman, I remember you. You were the woman who accompanied Achilles to Menoetius's banquet not so long ago."

"You remember me?" Merina said in shock.

"Of course. You were the talk of the evening. Of course, nothing but good was spoken. Your exotic and beautiful looks caught the attention of many men in the room. Also, I heard from my brother that Achilles had come across a young woman from Egypt."

"Your brother? I take it your brother is king Menelaus of Sparta?" Merina asked.

"Yes. You are right. May I have your name dear?"

"It's Merina, your highness." Merina replied.

"Your Greek is extraordinary." Agamemnon took Merina's hand and kissed it tenderly. This upset Achilles. "As well as your looks. Perhaps you would accompany me in my chambers for dinner?" Achilles pulled Merina's hand away.

"Aren't you married?" Achilles asked Agamemnon. Agamemnon laughed.

"That I am. There is nothing wrong with having a guest over for dinner."

"Sorry. She won't be attending your 'dinner'." Achilles said rudely. Patroclus stared at Achilles. Why was he being so protective of Merina? Patroclus knew Achilles like a book. The only time Achilles would ever defend a woman was if he cared for her. Did he? Patroclus wondered.

"My. You truly are Peleus's son. You both have the same fire inside." Achilles and Agamemnon stared each other down. There was an awkward silence. "Well, I bid you all farewell. I must get going. Dear Merina, I hope to see you again. Patroclus, young one." Agamemnon said. "Take care mighty Achilles. We will see each other again. Rather sooner than later." Achilles watched as the king left the tent with his subjects following behind him. Merina turned to Achilles.

"What was that for?"

"He's a snake. I don't trust him."

"All he did was invite me to dinner."

"Oh Merina. You're so naïve. He not only invited you to dinner, he invited you to his bed." Achilles said looking down at the woman.

"And what's it to you? I don't belong to you." Achilles bit his lip. He stopped and thought for a moment.

"You're right. What's it to me." Merina and Achilles glared at each other both annoyed with the other.

"Now, now children." Patroclus said patting each of their shoulders. "Now that we are done here, we should get to your father's home Achilles."

"It's getting dark. We're going to have to set out in the morning." Achilles responded.

"YAY! I get to play with Astana more!" Neoptolemus exclaimed. Patroclus laughed.

"Look Achilles, he becomes more and more like you every day. He's already found himself a little girlfriend to keep him occupied." Merina said mockingly.

"Shut it." Achilles shot back. Patroclus sighed once more.

"What am I to do with these two?"

Merina laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She had just bathed and was tired. She moved a wet curl from her forehead. Achilles and Patroclus were drinking with Astana's and Guster's father. She wasn't in the mood to entertain anyone especially an intoxicated Achilles. Guster, Astana and Neoptolemus were fast asleep across the room. Merina sighed. Looking at the children reminded Merina of her younger siblings. She reminisced about the days when the four of them would lay beside each other after a long night of storytelling.

"I wonder what everyone is doing right about now?" Merina asked herself. "I bet they're all worried. I wish I could contact them but," Merina paused. "But, I can't." Merina whined. Merina closed her eyes.

" _What are we to do with her? I will not kill my child! It isn't her fault she's one of Bennu's descendants!"_

" _You don't think I know that?! She is my first born! Of course, I don't want to execute her but- "_

" _But nothing! We can help her!"_

" _How?! She's only 8 and her powers are already so strong. Anything she touches turns into ash! Everyone is petrified of her! She almost killed a child!"_

" _Again, it isn't her fault. We need to find the jewelry from the Gods. That could help her tremendously."_

" _There's people in search of it." The bronzed man bit his lip clenching his fist._

" _What's wrong dear?"_

" _What if they can't find it?"_

" _No. They will find it. They must, and they will."_

" _You're right. Until then, she must stay away from the outside world. She must refrain from physical contact. We even have to stay away from her and keep her away from her siblings." Merina stood behind a pillar holding her hands under her armpits. She bit her lip as she fought back tears trying to escape her eyes. She felt her hands getting hot and smelled smoke. When she looked down at her hands, she saw the flames forming. She quickly ran down the hallway to her bedroom. Luckily her door was open, and she didn't need to touch it. She hid in a corner and started to wail._

" _Father? How long do I have to stay in my room?" Merina's father patted her head._

" _Until we find a piece of the sacred jewel." Merina looked at her hands. "What's wrong?"_

" _Are you afraid of me? Are you all afraid of me?"_

" _No. Of course not. We just have to ensure everyone's safety including yours." Merina's face grew sadder. "I assure you, when we find the jewelry, you will be able to live a normal life. I promise."_

" _You promise?" Merina asked with a sad voice._

" _I never break my promises." Merina knew her father was a man of his word. She wanted to hug him but knew she couldn't. She didn't want to burn him to a crisp._

Merina opened her eyes. They were a bit watery. She was starting to miss home more and more each day.

The next morning the sun was bright and strong. Merina sat at the breakfast table drinking a cup of water. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. She wore a beige chiton with a black shawl around her arms. She soon would put the shawl around her head. Patroclus was loading the wagon. Neoptolemus was feeding the horse and of course, Achilles was no where to be found. Merina went to assist Neoptolemus with feeding the horse.

"Where is your father?" She asked.

"He's hungover. I think that's what he said." Merina shook her head.

"He's still asleep?"

"Yes. He's in the wagon." Neoptolemus said as he broke a carrot in half. Merina jumped on the wagon and saw Achilles laying on his side. He was asleep. His cheeks were flushed red. His hair was messy. Merina placed her hands on her hips. She took her foot and kicked him. His eyes flew open from the sharp pain coming from his side.

"What was that for?" He groaned.

"You bum. Get up." Merina demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You need to help us get ready to depart to your FATHER'S home."

"Yea, yea." Achilles said closing his eyes. Merina huffed and grabbed Achilles by his ear.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW!" He yelled.

"We need to load food onto this wagon. Get up. NOW!"

"OK! OK! Damn it! Stop pulling my ear! It hurts!" Merina let go of Achilles's ear. "I should've let you stay with King Menelaus and let him make you into one of his servants." Merina mimicked Achilles with a squeaky voice.

"Let's go. We have work to do." Achilles followed Merina out of the chariot rubbing his ear.

Across the Mediterranean Sea, a young girl cried in her room. She cried day and night worrying about someone precious to her. Where was she? She wondered. It had been weeks, and no one had any leads. How could someone just vanish without a trace? The young girl cried into the cotton pillow. She sniffled.

"It smells like Meri." Her freckled face was round and cute. She resembled Merina a lot. Her big brown eyes were red and puffy. She looked to be about 11 years old.

"Come on Titi. If you start crying, I'll cry." Another girl said. "Merina is strong. I'm sure wherever she is, she is ok."

"What if she's hurt or worse? What if she's dead?!" Titi said as she started to cry hysterically again.

"There's no need to worry." The two children turned to face a stern voice they were familiar with.

"Brother! Did you find anything?" Titi asked. The young man looked down at his feet. His golden eyes looked disappointed.

"I found nothing." The young man replied. "Neb. Titi. I guarantee you that Merina is alright. I feel it in here." The young man said touching his chest.

"Are you sure?" Neb asked. Neb was the younger twin sister of Titi. They were identical twins.

"I'm sure. We will not rest until we bring our sister home. So please, don't shed tears. You both must be strong for Merina. She would hate to see you cry. Ok?" Titi looked into her brothers' golden eyes. His strong and stern eyes always made her feel safe.

"Ok. I will be strong." Titi replied.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." The tall man pinched the twin's brown cheeks. "Come, lets eat."


	13. Chapter 13

*******Here's an update! Again, please leave reviews! I hope everyone enjoys! This chapter isn't so long. This is going to be an ongoing and continuous story. So, look out for updates. *******

Merina looked out the chariot window. She was amazed at how blue the water was. Coming from Egypt, the only water she ever saw was the Nile water, unless she went to Alexandria to gaze at the Mediterranean. She wanted to jump in it. She wanted to feel the warmth of the ocean that appeared before her.

"Are we still in Phthia?" Merina asked Patroclus. They had been traveling for two hours.

"Yes. We are. Phthia is quite huge. Its one of the biggest regions in all of Thessaly." Patroclus replied.

"I see." Merina went back to gazing at the sea. "We've been traveling for quite some time."

"My father had to be extravagant. He had to place his home on the opposite side of the Phthia mountains. He built his abode near water." Achilles chimed in.

"Why?" Merina asked.

"I assume my mother. I haven't a clue." Achilles shrugged his shoulders.

"Are we almost there?" Neoptolemus questioned. Achilles looked out the window and replied:

"Yes. We are. Look." Merina and Neoptolemus saw a huge building in the distance. It was on top of a very tall hill. There were some clouds in the way, so they couldn't see the building clearly. They could only see a vague figure.

"I hope grandpa has yummy cookies!" Neoptolemus said enthusiastically. Merina smiled at Neoptolemus. The chariot slowed down and came to a halt.

"What now?" Achilles said exiting his chariot. The horse neighed loudly and refused to move forward. "Why won't he go?" Achilles asked his charioteer.

"Something startled him. I'm not sure sir." The charioteer replied. Achilles began to walk forward and quickly became drenched with water. He yelled:

"DAMN IT! MOTHER!" Merina and Patroclus stuck their head out of the chariot.

"You ok?" Patroclus asked Achilles.

"Yea. For some reason my mother decided to place some sort of magical barrier here. We can't get through."

"Are you serious? What are we going to do now?" Patroclus sighed.

"I need to find my mother."

"Where is she?" Merina asked.

"That's the thing. I have no clue. She could be at the palace with my father or she could be somewhere else. Maybe at her abode under the sea." Merina sighed.

"There's so many delays. So, are we going to the sea?"

"NOPE!" A wave of water splashed Achilles in his face. Merina giggled.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Achilles yelled pushing his now soaked goldish-green strands away from his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it was you." In front of Achilles stood a short woman. She had silver hair with sea-green strands. It was tied into a messy braid. She wore a pair of light sea green pants and a white halter top that wrapped around her neck. She had big blue eyes and a slender frame.

"Let me guess. She's another one of Achilles's play toys." Merina began.

"Wrong." Patroclus replied.

"Huh? Who is she?" Patroclus pointed.

"Watch."

"It's been a while Achilles! My, look at how strapping you are!" The woman said as she grabbed Achilles by his neck. Achilles looked frustrated.

"Yes Auntie. It has been a while. Hasn't it? But do you mind letting me go? I can't breathe."

"Oops. Sorry." The woman apologized.

"Auntie?" Merina asked. "She looks younger than both me, you and Achilles."

"Don't let that fool you. That's Erato. She's the sister of Achilles's mother. She's quite old but, she likes to retain a youthful appearance." Patroclus explained.

"Oh?"

"My nephew, have you brought back a wife?"

"Have you found a husband?" Achilles shot back. Erato laughed loudly.

"As witty as ever Achilles." Erato punched Achilles in his gut and he went flying past the chariot. Neoptolemus's, Merina's and Patroclus's eyes widened.

"She's strong." Merina noted.

"That she is. Out of all 50 sisters', she's probably the 2nd strongest of them all." Patroclus said watching in amusement as Achilles groaned from the pain in his gut.

"50?!" Merina raised her eyebrow.

"Yup. 50. Achilles has exactly 50 aunts." Patroclus pushed his dark hair away from his eyes.

"That is a lot. Would that make them my aunt's too?" Neoptolemus asked.

"Your great-aunt's." Patroclus responded. He continued to watch Achilles and Erato. Erato was looking to fight Achilles. Achilles didn't feel like sparring with her. He didn't want to be embarrassed. Besides Chiron and his father, Peleus, Erato could easily beat Achilles in hand to hand combat.

"You see. Achilles's mother, Thetis and his aunt, Erato are Nereids. They all dwell under the Aegean Sea in a beautiful golden palace. Sometimes, they come to the surface. The Nereids are the daughter's of Nereus. Nereus is the son of Pontus. Pontus is a primordial god or in other words one of the first gods born from the void of Chaos."

"What's Chaos?" Merina asked slightly confused.

"Chaos is said to be the void state preceding the creation of the universe and Cosmo's. It's basically the start of humanity as we know it. Anyways, Erato is a goddess just like Thetis. Their father is Nereus; son of primordial Pontus and their mother is Doris, a sea nymph. She is the daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. Oceanus is one of the mighty Titans and Tethys is a daughter of the Titan's Uranus and Gaia. Nereids have all kinds of abilities. Even ones that keep them youthful."

"Wow. Greek history is a lot to take in."

"It's not that bad." Patroclus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Enough Erato. I don't want to spar. I would like to see my father. Please, remove the barrier I'm assuming you put in place." Achilles begged. Erato laughed.

"Come on nephew! I've been dying to fight against you for a while." Achilles sighed.

"Fine. I will spar against you in my father's gym." Erato looked at Achilles sideways. "I swear."

"Fine. I'll take you by your word." Erato said. Erato waved her hand and a pink light flashed. "I've removed it."

"Thank you." Achilles said as he regained his posture. Erato looked past Achilles and saw his chariot. She saw Patroclus, but she didn't recognize Merina and Neoptolemus.

"Who's that?" Erato asked.

"She's a friend." Achilles replied.

"You? A female friend? Please." Erato laughed. She ran over to the chariot. She ignored Patroclus and Neoptolemus and inched her face closer to Merina's.

"Hmmm." Erato said scanning Merina's face. Merina blinked her golden eyes. "You're not Greek, are you?

"I am not." Merina replied.

"You speak Greek. Where are you from?" Erato asked. She was making Merina slightly uncomfortable.

"E-egypt."

"Cool! Nice to meet you. I'm Erato and you are?" Erato said extending a hand. Merina accepted Erato's handshake.

"I'm Merina." Erato was amused that Merina spoke the Greek language so well.

"Are you royalty?" Merina shook her head no.

"I am not."

"Your hands are so soft, and your skin is blemish free."

"That doesn't mean I'm royalty."

"You're right." Erato said folding her arms.

"Aunt Erato, there's no way Mimi is royalty. She's way too mouthy." Achilles said walking back inside of his chariot. Erato followed behind Achilles into the chariot. Merina stuck her tongue at him.

"That's not my name." Achilles ignored Merina although he heard her and signaled his charioteer to move forward.

"Oh yea, what are you doing here?" Achilles asked his aunt.

"Visiting your mother." Erato answered as she laid on her side. "I haven't seen Thetis in a while, so I figured I'd drop by and pay her and Peleus a visit. I was going to leave early but when she told me my favorite nephew was coming home, I decided to stay longer."

"My father is ok with that?" Achilles said raising his eyebrow. He knew his father and Erato hardly saw eye to eye.

"Yea kind of sort of." Erato replied. She looked to her left and saw a cute boy with eyes like Achilles. She sat up and stared at the boy.

"Why are you staring at me?" Neoptolemus asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Manners Neo." Achilles said.

"Sorry father." Neoptolemus said holding his head down.

"THIS IS YOUR SON!?" Erato yelled. Merina and Patroclus held their ears.

"Yes." Achilles replied.

"Wow! Your mother never told me she became a grandmother. He looks like you a lot."

"Eh. It's a long story." Achilles laughed nervously. Patroclus chimed in and said:

"Well hello to you Erato."

"Oh, hello Pat." Erato was still fixated on Neoptolemus. She extended her hands and pinched Neoptolemus's cheeks.

"OOOOWWW!" Neoptolemus yelled.

"You're so adorable! I'm your great auntie Erato! It's so nice to meet you! He's precious!" Erato laughed as she continued to pull his cheeks. Achilles cocked his head to the side.

"He is my son."

The chariot pulled towards Achilles father's home. Merina's mouth dropped when she saw the size of his home. She expected Peleus's home to be around the size of Achilles's home. Achilles's home was big, but nothing compared to the vast fortress in front of her. It was beautiful. The white pillars were huge. She gazed at the gold trim in the pillars. Looking at the palace, Merina assumed there was at least 15 rooms or more. The architecture was beautiful. It was different from Egypt. Merina admired the servants watering the flowers and plants in the garden. The chariot stopped at the entrance of the palace. There were two men dressed in white chitons. One opened the chariot door and the other laid a red silk cloth on the floor. Achilles exited the chariot first with Neoptolemus behind him. After Neoptolemus exited the chariot, Patroclus followed, then Merina and finally Erato. The two servant men went to get the luggage from out the chariot. Merina looked at the tall white pillars closer. She saw a man with a bow and arrow engraved in it and a woman pouring water out of a gourd. The pillar to the right had a flower engraved into it.

"Prince Achilles!" Merina turned around and saw a vast number of women run towards him. They seemed to be servants. There was at least 9 of them. Not to Merina's surprise, they were young.

"Hello everyone. It's been a while." The women bowed down to Achilles except one. She was beautiful. She had fair skin and black hair. Her hair was braided into a neat bun. It was held by a white ribbon and pins. She was average height and wore a light blue chiton. The woman was very slender. Her face looked kind and gentle. She had pouty lips and high cheek bones. Her brown eyes were big and almond shaped. Her thick eyelashes accented her eye shape. Looking at her, any man would be amazed by her beauty. Patroclus smiled when he saw the woman. Achilles saw the look on his friend's face.

"Achilles!" Achilles heard a familiar voice yell.

"Mother!" Achilles said as he wrapped his arms around Thetis. "Where's father?"

"He's inside the gymnasium." Thetis replied. "I see my sister found you. You just couldn't wait for him to get here Erato."

"Nope!" Erato replied. Thetis laughed.

"Hi grandmother." Neoptolemus said jumping into his grandmothers' arms.

"Hello Neo!" Thetis said kissing her grandson's forehead. She wrapped her purple shawl around Neoptolemus. While everyone was conversing, Patroclus snuck off. Merina noticed and watched Patroclus. The beautiful servant girl disappeared. Merina looked around for her. She saw her walk behind a pillar. Merina backed up slowly and went to follow the girl. Merina tip toed silently. When Merina finally reached the pillar, the woman had disappeared behind, she heard voices.

"I've missed you Patroclus." Merina heard the girl say.

"I've missed you too." Patroclus replied. Merina peeked from behind the pillar and saw the look in Patroclus's eyes. His face was red, and he seemed to be happy. Patroclus leaned in to kiss the woman. Merina awed to herself. They were kind of cute together. The way he had his arms around her was adorable. Merina smiled then thought:

"Why are they hiding behind a pillar? Are they keeping this a secret?"


	14. Chapter 14

*******I'm back with another update. Please enjoy! If you have any idea's or suggestions as in to where this story should go, please let me know. Slight lime not so lemony in this chapter. Thanks again and please review! *******

Merina made her way back to the entrance of the palace.

"Where did you go?" Achilles asked Merina.

"I just um." Merina began. Achilles looked down at Merina. "I'm so fascinated by the beauty of your father's home I couldn't help but look around."

"It is rather beautiful." Achilles agreed with Merina.

"You grew up here?" Merina asked Achilles.

"Yes. Partially. I grew up here, Skyros island, Mount Pelion."

"Typical rich kids' life." Merina said looking at Achilles.

"I suppose."

"If your father is this rich, why isn't your home as elaborate?" Merina wondered. Achilles chuckled.

"My home on the other side of the mountains is only one of my homes."

"Huh?"

"When you came, well right before you came, I completed an important task for King Menelaus."

"That was?"

"Fight off some barbarians who were trying to invade Sparta. I defeated them all and my reward was a lot of money. Some local contractors and I were working on building me a place of residence. I also have a place on an island south of here. I also have a place in Athens. They're very convenient when traveling."

"Convenient for housing multiple women?" Merina said touching a vine that came down one of the many white pillars.

"You're funny Mimi. My home on the opposite side of Phthia I choose not to make It as elaborate or have any servants. One day, when my father decides to step down from ruling the Myrmidons, this will be my abode and I will sadly become King." Merina's face looked concerned.

"You don't want to become king? Why?"

"I'm not fit to rule over people." Achilles replied.

"Are you serious? Patroclus says you're a great commander."

"So? I wouldn't want to rule over this land and be confined to a palace. It's not me. It's bad enough I'm a prince and a descendant of both royal blood and divinity."

"I thought you were proud of who you were though?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am but-." Achilles paused. "Sometimes it's nice to live life at the march of your own feet." Merina crinkled her eyebrows. "The reason why my father called me here isn't just for family bonding time, he called me here because he made a deal of some sorts with some king from one of the cities here in Greece. The king did a favor for my father so now, my father owes him."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"He wants me to lend this king my strength." Achilles replied.

"I see. But isn't your fathers honor important?"

"It is and that's why I am here but, fighting for people who can't handle their own isn't my style." Achilles glanced around the front entrance of the palace. He saw Erato, his mother, Neoptolemus and the servants but, where did Patroclus disappear to? "Where's Patroclus?"

"Um…" Merina held her lip. Achilles scanned the area again and noticed that one of the servants were missing.

"That dog." Achilles smirked.

"You know?"

"Patroclus is my best friend. I know everything." Merina was relieved that someone else knew.

"Who is she?" Merina was now curious.

"That's Chiara. His lover."

"Oh. Why are they sneaking around?"

"She's not royalty. She was formerly a prostitute and my father hired her as a servant. It's a class issue. If Patroclus's mother and father knew, they would look down on him for falling for a former prostitute." Merina looked down at her feet.

"So, he can't be with her? That's not fair. She's a human being."

"Remember, Patroclus has divinity running through his veins as well."

"But you sleep with all kinds of women." Achilles stared at Merina. "From what I know and heard so-."

"I'm not marrying them. When the time comes, my parents would want me to marry some princess or daughter of somebody of status."

"People should love who they want with out having to worry about social titles." Achilles leaned against a pillar and crossed his arms. He was impressed by what Merina said.

"Is that how you feel?" He asked Merina. Merina stared off into the distance. Her eyes looked sad. Achilles tapped Merina's arm. "You ok? Did I stir up some old memories?" Achilles looked concerned. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Kind of."

"A lover?"

"No. It's hard to explain." Merina replied. Merina gulped. She thought: _Maybe I should just tell him._ "Achilles I- "Just when she was going to speak.

"Achilles my boy!" Merina and Achilles saw Peleus walking towards them. He was sweaty from his workout in the gymnasium.

"Father!" Achilles said happily.

"I'd hug you, but I am a sweaty mess." Peleus looked to the right of Achilles. "Ah, Merina. Pleasure seeing you again." Merina bowed.

"Likewise, sir."

"Such wonderful manners. You may rise. No need to bow. We are acquainted. How have you been dear?"

"I've been well sir and yourself?" Merina answered.

"Splendid. I've been well."

"Oh, what were you going to say Merina?" Achilles had just remembered Merina was going to tell him something.

"Oh. It's not important." Merina said as she forced a smile.

"Come you two! Come to the gathering room. There are snacks prepared before we feast. You can eat those and enjoy delicious wine while I bathe. Our guest is here and expecting to see you my son."

"Great." Achilles said not so enthusiastically as his father dragged him to the gathering room.

Merina looked at the shining marble floors. They were so clean you could see your reflection. The gathering room was beautiful. It was breathtaking. The servants knew their roles clearly and carried out their routine. Merina loved the Greek vases with lush plants inside. There was a table full of meats, cheese, fruits and vegetables. There were also pitchers of wine; both red and white. The golden trim of the chair and tables made the white walls and white marble floor pop out. Merina looked at the walls and saw sketched paintings of what seemed to be Achilles and another young girl. She had golden hair and the same eyes as Achilles. Merina looked to her left and saw another painting. There was a group of people in the painting. They seemed to be hunting. There was one thing that caught Merina's eye. It was the picture of a woman. She had a bow and arrow in hand and had cat like ears. It looked like the woman was hunting a boar.

"My old friend, here he is." Peleus said introducing his son. When Achilles saw who it was, he stopped in his tracks.

"Aye, greeting Achilles. I told you we would meet rather sooner than later." It was Agamemnon. King of Mycenae. Achilles looked at the round man looking down at his dark hair. Merina saw the look on Achilles's face. It wasn't a pleasant one.

"I see you two have met before? I mean, you guys met when Achilles was young but, it seems you two have become reacquainted." Peleus pointed out.

"Yes. We have. Just a few days ago, we bumped into each other at a local fair in route to your palace father." Achilles replied.

"He is right Peleus. I see you still have the beautiful Egyptian girl with you. Hello dear." Agamemnon greeted Merina with a wave. Achilles didn't like the fact that he called Merina 'dear'. She didn't want to be rude because she could already feel the tension in the room so, she waved back to Agamemnon.

"Hello again." Merina said.

"Splendid. I will bathe this sweat off and you can discuss business with my son. I shall return in a few moments." Peleus patted Achilles on his back.

"Is there a place where I can freshen up too, King Peleus?" Merina didn't want to be around while Achilles and Agamemnon discussed business. She knew better to excuse herself.

"Ah yes dear. Mikalous?" Peleus called out to one of the male servants.

"Yes, my king?" The man replied.

"Please show our guest, Merina, to one of the wash rooms and you might as well show Merina her sleeping corridors."

"Yes sir. Please. Follow me." Achilles and Merina made eye contact one last time before Merina departed.

"I'll be off too." Peleus said taking his leave.

The room that Peleus had assigned Merina was beautiful. There was a balcony that overlooked the beautiful Grecian mountains and the gardens of the palace. Merina dried her hair with a towel while sitting on the balcony. She was sitting in a chair watching the sun get closer to setting. Her stomach growled from hunger. Dinner had to be soon. She hoped that Achilles and Agamemnon finished their conversation. Merina walked back into the white room. She walked across the room bare foot feeling the coolness of the marble beneath her. She let her curls hang loose. It was nice and warm, so she figured she didn't need to try to dry her hair anymore. She changed into a light blue dress. She tied the golden sash underneath the bosom of her chiton. She placed her sandals on her feet and decided to take a personal tour of the palace. When she left her room, she had forgotten how to get back to the gathering room.

"Do I turn right? Or do I turn left?" Merina asked herself. She sighed. "Eeny, meeny, miny moe, Catch Anubis by his toe, if he hollers, let him go." Merina pointed to the left. "This way I shall go." Merina said as she marched down the hall.

Patroclus laid beside Chiara. He watched her sleep. The two were wrapped around silk sheets. The smell of sex was slowly fading. Patroclus's dark hair was a mess. Chiara's neat bun had been undone. Her shoulder length raven tresses covered the pillow beneath her. Patroclus inched himself closer to her and kissed her forehead multiple times with the intent to wake her. When her large brown eyes opened, Patroclus's heart fluttered. He smiled.

"Hello. Did you sleep well?" Chiara nodded.

"The best sleep I've had in a while." Patroclus smiled at her response.

"Good. I'm glad I could be of assistance." Patroclus said placing his forehead to Chiara's. Chiara laughed. She looked into Patroclus's blue eyes.

"I like this. Why does this always have to end? Why can't we be like this all of the time?" She asked.

"I know. I wish it could be Chiara." Patroclus said with sad eyes.

"I don't want to keep being your secret Pat."

"I know." Patroclus replied.

"So, let's runaway together. Somewhere. Anywhere. Let's start life together. I'm tired of this palace."

"I can't just leave Phthia hastily. You know I am apart of the army here Chiara." Chiara bit her lip.

"I know. Forgive me for speaking recklessly."

"It's ok."

"All I am saying Patroclus is; I know I probably won't be accepted into your world due to my history. But don't you love me enough to start over somewhere new? Where we can be together without judgement?"

"Of course, I do but," Patroclus paused. "My duties as a man and a Greek man at that is to my country. I must honor my father's name, Peleus's name. Chiara, when the time comes, I promise you we can be together without sneaking around. If that eventually means leaving Phthia forever, then shall be it. I would at least like to talk to my father first."

"You're really going to talk to him?" Chiara asked hopefully.

"I will. The next time I see him I promise I will." Chiara rubbed Patroclus's cheek.

"I trust you." Chiara said leaning in to kiss Patroclus. Patroclus kissed Chiara back.

"I love you Chiara." Patroclus said.

"I love you too." She said as her cheeks turned red. Patroclus kissed Chiara and placed himself on top of her using his leg to open hers. He kissed and bit her neck. Chiara giggled.

"We have maybe another hour before you have to get back to work." Patroclus said looking into Chiara's eyes. She groaned. She didn't want to go back to work. Patroclus grinned mischievously before pushing himself into Chiara. Chiara moaned slightly surprised.

"You know, you could've warned me." Chiara joked.

"Oops. It slipped." Patroclus said as he began to thrust back and forth into Chiara. Chiara placed her hands in Patroclus's hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

Merina walked down the hall. She noticed she hadn't made her way back to the gathering room. For some reason, she felt as if she was getting farther from it. There were so many doors that led to many different rooms.

"Damn it." Merina said to herself. "Maybe I should turn back around. This side of the palace is completely abandoned. There're no servants. No one. It is getting late. Maybe everyone is preparing for dinner." Merina said as she walked down the part of the hallway where she came from. As she walked down the hallway, she thought she heard a sound. Merina stopped. She looked around the hallway. She didn't hear anything.

"I must be imagining things." Merina said beginning to walk down the hallway again. She stopped. She heard it again. The sound got a little louder. It sounded like a woman. Merina was stuck in between 5 doors. She went to each door pressing her ear to each one. The first door she heard nothing, neither did she hear anything from the second, third, and fourth door. When she got to the fifth door, she heard moaning. This time she could hear both a male and a female. Her cheeks reddened. She soon heard talking.

"My. That's Patroclus and that must be his lady." Merina backed away from the door and started walking away.

"Yo, Mimi!" Merina heard a voice call out to her. She froze. She knew who it was. She turned around to face him.

"For the thousandth time Achilles, my name isn't- "Merina's mouth dropped when she saw what Achilles was doing. He was listening in on Patroclus and Chiara. "What are you doing?!" Merina yelled in a whisper.

"What does it look like?" Achilles replied.

"You're an obnoxious brute! Leave them be! Let's go!" Merina said pulling Achilles by his collar.

"Relax." Achilles said following Merina without hesitation. "So, Mimi, when will you let me make you scream like that?"

"I'd rather be fed to the crocodiles of the Nile river before I ever let you touch me." Merina said crossing her arms.

"Aw, come on, you don't mean that. That's so harsh." Achilles said throwing his hands behind his head.


	15. Chapter 15

*****I am back with another update! Hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS******

" _ACHILLES!" An angry Patroclus yelled. Achilles snickered. The teenage boy ran inside after tossing a bucket of water on Patroclus from his room's balcony. "I'm going to kick your ass! immature runt!"_

" _Now, now Patroclus, is that any way to talk to someone who is supposed to view you as a role model?" Thetis asked. She pushed a strand of hair behind her hair as a servant fanned her._

" _You can't be serious. Madam, you saw what he just did."_

" _Yes, I did. Don't worry." Thetis waved her hand and a bubble of water appeared. She pushed her hand and the bubble went inside of the palace. Patroclus stared at Thetis unsure of what she was doing. Thetis smirked as she took off her silver shawl. When she heard Achilles scream, she opened the palm of her hand and used both hands to pull him downstairs. Patroclus was in awe of Thetis's aquatic powers. Achilles appeared before them in the garden. He was trapped inside of Thetis's bubble. He seemed to be gasping for air. Thetis snapped her fingers and the boy fell to his knees onto the ground. He was soaked._

" _Really mother?" Achilles coughed._

" _You are a prince and you need to act like one." Thetis said to her child._

" _I was just having fun. That's all." Achilles replied. Patroclus pushed his wet dark hair out of his eyes and charged at Achilles. The two began wrestling on the ground. Thetis sighed._

" _Boys."_

 _The sun had set, and the night time cool air swept through the palace. Patroclus stood on his balcony looking down at the garden. He sighed. He sat on a stool and gazed at the moon. Life was boring Patroclus thought. He was grateful to live the way he was living but, life was dull to him._

" _What 'ya doing?' Achilles appeared behind Patroclus startling him._

" _You scared me Achilles."_

" _Sorry." Achilles said as he sat beside Patroclus on the balcony floor. Achilles crossed his legs and gazed at the stars together with Patroclus._

" _I wonder if the stars are this bright in foreign lands?" Patroclus said aloud. "Sorry. I was thinking out loud."_

" _No need to apologize." Achilles said. "Are you thinking of leaving Greece?"_

" _No. Sometimes I just wonder what's beyond the Aegean and the Mediterranean Sea. What countries lie past those oceans."_

" _You shouldn't though. Greece is a wonderful country. Probably the best country there is." Achilles said._

" _Is that what you think?" Patroclus asked Achilles. Achilles nodded. "Achilles, it's great to always take pride in your homeland and appreciate where you come from but, there are probably greater civilizations to the east, west, north and south of here. Remember all the books we read during our studies about Egypt and China?"_

" _I remember. Those countries sound wonderful. Maybe you're right. I know!" Achilles yelled out loud._

" _What?" Patroclus asked._

" _When I get older, when I can command ships and navigate steering, we should go somewhere. Any country we desire."_

" _That sounds great Achilles. I'd like that." Patroclus responded with a smile. The two stared at the stars until they heard the gates to the palace open._

" _Father's back." Achilles said running to the rail of the balcony. He looked down and saw the horses pulling his father's elaborate chariot. Patroclus joined Achilles and watched as the chariot made its way to the front door of the palace. The chariot stopped. Two servants opened the chariot door. First, Peleus stepped out of the chariot, then two of his trusted guards. After the guards exited the chariot, out came 3 women. They looked dirty and extremely poor. Their hair was disheveled, and clothing were tattered. One of them seemed young. She seemed to be around Achilles's age._

" _Those must be the new servants father brought." Achilles observed. Patroclus was fixated on the young woman in the middle. He stared at her as the guards led the women into the palace. Achilles and Patroclus made their way to the foyer of the palace. The guards led the women into a wash room. One of the female servants handed each woman clothing before they went into the wash room. Achilles and Patroclus hid behind a pillar waiting to get a closer look at the new servants._

 _Patroclus and Achilles hid behind the pillar for a while. None of the women came out the washroom. Achilles and Patroclus grew bored._

" _I'm going back to my room." He said._

" _Yea, me too." Patroclus agreed._

" _Achilles! Patroclus!" Peleus yelled in a loud booming voice. Achilles and Patroclus quickly ran from behind the pillar they were hiding behind. They made it seem as if they had walked down the flight of stairs._

" _Yes, father?" Achilles replied._

" _Yes, my lord?" Patroclus replied._

" _Ah, my two favorite young men. Please come. I have brought gifts for you both from my journey."_

" _That is very kind of you father." Achilles said. "What did you bring?" Peleus smiled._

" _I brought you both two new servants. Beautiful servants." Peleus replied._

" _Ah really?" Achilles said with a grin._

" _Yes. They will learn the ways of the palace by attending to you two first. They will work with the head maid. So please, be patient."_

" _Oh, I will." Achilles said getting idea's in his head. Patroclus looked down at Achilles._

" _Your mind is always in the gutter." Patroclus said. The door to the wash room opened. The head maid came out of the room first then followed the three women. Each woman was dressed in all white. They looked frightened._

" _Where did they come from?" Achilles asked._

" _I got them from a brothel." Peleus answered. "So please, be careful. There's no telling what diseases they may have." He whispered to his son. "You." Peleus called out to the youngest girl. Her big eyes widened in fear. She didn't speak. She looked down at her feet. "You will be aid to my son, Achilles." The young girl continued to look down at her feet. "Do you understand?" Peleus asked the girl. She nodded faintly. "You. You will attend to him. He is like my son but not by blood. So, you will treat him as if he is one of mine."_

" _Yes sir." The woman replied. Patroclus stared at the young girl who was assigned to Achilles. She seemed out of it. Patroclus blushed because of her beauty._

" _What is their names sir?" Patroclus asked Peleus._

" _Their names are Nelia and Chiara I believe. Chiara is closer to Achilles's age. She's only about 16. Nelia is 19 years of age." Peleus replied. Chiara continued to look at the ground. She tapped her foot nervously. "You two will go with the head maid so she can show you to your resting corridors. Your first task will be to serve breakfast to my two boys in the morning."_

" _You won't be here father?" Achilles asked._

" _No. I have business with the myrmidons in the morning but, I promise to return by dinner." Peleus said as he patted Achilles's shoulder. "So, Patroclus, make sure Achilles gets to bed."_

" _Come on father! I'm 16 years old. I don't need to be monitored."_

" _Oh, believe me my son." Peleus said raising his eyebrow. "You still do." Achilles sucked his teeth._

" _I will see to it that Achilles get's his proper rest." Patroclus said bowing his head to Peleus. "Good night sir." Patroclus said dragging Achilles along with him. Patroclus turned back to watch the girl with dark hair be taken away by the head maid._

 _Morning had come. Patroclus laid in his bed staring at the white ceiling. He had a good sleep. He sat up feeling the rays of sun hit his face. He pushed his dark hair back and rubbed the sand out of his deep blue eyes. He could feel the heat rising already. He pushed the white sheet off his body and placed his face in his hands. He heard a knock at the door._

" _Yes?" He replied._

" _Sir Patroclus. Breakfast will be finished soon. Your morning bath is ready." The head maid announced. "May I enter?" she asked._

" _Yes." Patroclus replied without thinking. The maid entered with Nelia and Chiara behind her. Nelia and Chiara quickly shut their eyes when they saw that Patroclus was naked._

" _Oh dear. Sir Patroclus." The maid said covering her eyes as well. Patroclus quickly covered himself with his sheet._

" _My apologies." He blushed._

 _Breakfast was Patroclus's favorite meal of the day. His mouth salivated at the various cheese's and fruits before him. The aroma of bread made his stomach growl. Achilles sat beside him taking a sip of water from his golden goblet. Like the rest of the palace, the dining room was all white with marble floors. The dining table was long. It extended from one side of the dining room to the other. It was covered with a red and gold silk table cloth. Patroclus ate a piece of cheese while he waited with Achilles for their main dish to be served. The doors to the dining room opened. In came the head maid and the two of the three new servants that Peleus brought. Patroclus smiled when he saw those huge brown eyes again. She didn't look as scared._

" _I'll be leaving you two. You know what to do." The head maid told Chiara and Nelia. The two bowed to the head maid holding trays of food. Chiara placed a tray in front of Achilles and Nelia placed a tray in front of Patroclus. On the tray, there was ham, eggs, and figs. There was olive oil and butter on the side incase Patroclus and Achilles felt they needed extra for their bread. Chiara and Nelia took their position standing against the wall after pouring more water into each man's goblet. Achilles and Patroclus toasted. Patroclus couldn't stop staring at Chiara from the side of his eye. She held her head down. Achilles soon started a conversation with Patroclus._

" _You sleep well?" Achilles asked._

" _Yes. I did." Patroclus replied. "Yourself?"_

" _Like a baby."_

" _I'm surprised you weren't up roaming around looking for alcohol or women."_

" _Nah., I didn't realize how tired I was. Training will be held in the western gymnasium today."_

" _Really? I swore it was in the northern wing. Who told you?" Patroclus said biting into a roll._

" _Menilos. I bumped into him this morning." Achilles replied after swallowing a spoonful of eggs._

" _He's here?"_

" _Yup." Achilles wiped his mouth with a napkin. Growl._

" _My mate. You must be hungry. Your stomach is still growling even after you've eaten a bit?" Patroclus laughed._

" _It wasn't me." Achilles said. Patroclus crinkled his dark eyebrows._

" _Who was it then?" Growl. Patroclus and Achilles looked around the room. Achilles and Patroclus looked at the only other two human beings in the room. Nelia stared at Chiara. Chiara's cheeks were flushed red. She held her face down in embarrassment. Patroclus smiled. Her embarrassed face was quite adorable. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it back on to his lap._

" _You there." He called out to Chiara. Chiara didn't respond. "You can talk? Can't you? I know this is a new environment and all but, you don't have to be afraid." Patroclus said in a kind and soothing voice. "I don't bite." Achilles watched Patroclus as he spoke to Chiara. Nelia nudged Chiara's elbow._

" _He's speaking."_

" _If you're hungry, join us. There's plenty." Patroclus said pointing to a chair. "You too Nelia."_

" _We mustn't sir." Nelia said bowing down to Patroclus. Achilles leaned into Patroclus._

" _What are you doing Pat?" Achilles whispered to his friend._

" _Ssh." Patroclus replied. "This is not an option. Both of you will eat breakfast with us. We could use the company. This is an order."_

" _If head mistress finds out or King Peleus we will- "_

" _I'll take the fall." Chiara's brown eyes met Patroclus's blue ones. He smiled gently._

" _Hurry before the food gets cold." For some reason, Chiara was able to crack a smile._

"What?!" Merina yelled. She couldn't believe her ears. "What does he want you to do?"

"He wants me to- "Achilles said unable to repeat himself.

"You're not going to do it are you? That's barbaric what he's asking you to do Why can't he find someone else to do the job? Why must he do it at all?"

"I told you I didn't like him." Achilles said running his fingers through his green and gold locks.

"Achilles!" Merina jumped at Peleus's loud voice. She saw him walking down the hallway.

"Merina. Go. Leave me and my father be." Merina nodded her head and took her leave. Peleus seemed mad. Achilles couldn't look his father in the eye.

"You dare not only disrespect me but, the honor of the kings of Greece?! Telling a Grecian king to rot in hell?! Where did I go wrong with you boy?!" Peleus yelled loud enough for the entire east wing to hear.

"Father. That is not my battle. Whatever that coward of a king has going on with Dacia is none of my concern."

"You will be recompensed for lending your strength to King Agamemnon."

"Father!" Achilles yelled. "Did you not hear what that bastard wants me to do? What he wants the myrmidons to do?! He wants us to ransack a whole city just because he wants their gold and he wants to expand Mycenean territory."

"I heard him Achilles- "

"Did you happen to hear the part where he said leave no one left alive? Including children? He's mad father. I will not upon my honor, upon all the gods honor and the myrmidons honor resort to such cruelty. I will not!" Achilles said punching a pillar. "Father. Have you gone mad? To agree to something like this? This isn't you father. You're rich enough. I understand you owe him but, this isn't the way to repay someone. There has to be another way." Peleus grew silent. Achilles was right. Was it worth it? To end countless lives to expand Mycenean territory? Children? Women?

"My son." Peleus began.

"Father. I am a warrior. My whole life I've trained to be the best but this, this is something I can't do." Peleus patted Achilles's shoulder.

"Give me time to think of something Achilles. Give me time."


	16. Chapter 16

******I'm back This is going to be a short chapter before I get into a deeper plot. Enjoy and review! ******

The air smelled wonderful. Merina inhaled and exhaled the wonderful Grecian air. She ran her feet through the sand. She enjoyed the feeling of sand against her skin. Night time was approaching. Merina looked at the setting sun. She sighed. Merina took her finger and wrote something in Egyptian in the sand.

"I thought I'd find you here." Merina turned around to face Achilles. She was slightly annoyed he found her. She just wanted some time alone. "Dinner is soon. Will you not eat?" Achilles asked. Merina had just noticed Achilles didn't have on a shirt. He wore a pair of white linen shorts that extended to his knees. They were hoisted up by a rope like belt. Achilles poured a bottle of water over his head.

"Were you running or something?" Merina asked.

"No. I was in the gymnasium." Achilles said sitting beside Merina. "We should get back soon and get ready for dinner."

"You really want to attend dinner with Agamemnon?" Merina looked at Achilles from the corner of her eye.

"No. Not really." Achilles replied. He picked up a pebble and tossed it towards the line where the sea and sand met.

"Did you decide what you're going to do about his request?"

"Oh. Believe me. I have. My father and I have a plan."

"That being?" Merina asked. Achilles winked.

"Come to dinner and you will find out."

"You're not going to hurt anyone? Are you?"

"No." Achilles said accidentally rubbing sand into his eye. "I understand my father owes Agamemnon a favor but hurting people to gain territory isn't my style. I think of Neoptolemus. If someone went to Skyros and obliterated his town with him in it, I'd be devastated. I don't want to bring that devastation to anyone unnecessarily. Agamemnon is just greedy." Merina noticed Achilles kept rubbing his eye.

"Stop." Merina said taking Achilles hand away from his eye. "You'll make it worse." Merina sat on her knees and inched her face to Achilles. She blew the sand out of his eye. Achilles blinked feeling relieved.

"Thanks Mimi." Merina rolled her eyes.

"It's Merinanac- "Merina caught herself.

"Merinanac?" Achilles repeated.

"Sorry. I just got tongue tied." Merina got caught in Achilles golden eyes. They were calming. Achilles extended his hand to Merina's cheek. He wiped a grain of sand off it. He smiled.

"Just returning the favor." Merina and Achilles stared at each other for a while. Merina felt her cheeks burn. Achilles was extremely handsome. She could understand why women were so easily swooned by him. Achilles found Merina very beautiful. Her big eyes were like puppy eyes. Merina broke the gaze. She cleared her throat. Achilles grinned. He stood up. Merina looked up at him.

"Why are you smiling? You better not be getting any perverted ideas."

"Oh no. No perverted ideas are present in my mind." Achilles said. "Can you stand? I think I saw something dig its way into the sand." Merina jumped up quickly.

"Really? Where?" Merina said scanning the ground. Achilles swooped Merina over his shoulder. Merina screamed.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" Merina screamed. "Achilles!" Achilles whistled as he walked towards the shore. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Merina saw that Achilles was getting closer to the shore. "Achilles no! You better not! I swear on everything I love!" Before Merina knew it, she was submerged in water. Luckily, the water was warm. Her dress and hair were drenched. Her mouth hung open from disbelief that Achilles threw her into the sea.

"Can you swim?" Achilles asked.

"Yes. I can." Achilles smirked and dived into the water. Achilles pushed his wet hair from out of his eyes. "Come for a swim." Merina stood up and ran into the water with Achilles. Her hair stuck to her cheek. She splashed Achilles in his face. He laughed. "That's for throwing me in the water." Soon a splashing match occurred between the two. Achilles stopped getting lost in Merina's bright puppy eyes. "What?" Merina asked noticing how close Achilles had gotten to her. Achilles snapped out of it.

"It's nothing." He replied. The two started splashing each other with sea water again. Little did they know they were being watched.

"I've never seen Achilles like that with a woman, have you?" Erato asked Thetis. Thetis smiled.

"Never." Thetis replied.

"Hm." Erato said continuing to watch Merina and Achilles.


	17. Chapter 17 edited

****Just a few updates. I've taken a hiatus from this story just because life happens but, I am back. I am committed to finishing this story this year (by the end of 2019). Just a few changes I need to make that I will go back and change later. 1) It was stated that Patroclus had no love interest at the beginning of the story. As you may have read, he does. I will eventually go back and edit that chapter. 2) Merina has two brothers. Not one. She was always intended to have two brothers and two sisters. Sorry for the mistakes. This is the same as the last chapter I uploaded a few months back just with edits and add-ins. Hope you enjoy! Please review! *

Merina looked at Achilles. His facial expression wasn't pleasant. She then looked at Peleus who was conversating with the king of Mycenae. Achilles took a sip of wine from the grail before him. Patroclus saw that his friend was annoyed. He glared across the table and made eye contact with Chiara. Chiara stood perfectly with her hands folded in front of her stomach. Erato and Thetis had decided to not attend dinner. Two chairs were empty due to their absence. Neoptolemus ate pieces of cheese unaware of the tension in the room. Next to Agamemnon was his wife, Clytemnestra, the queen of Mycenae. Beside Queen Clytemnestra was one of their daughter's, Chrysothemis. She resembled Agamemnon. She had dark hair like her father's. It was long and braided into one long braid. She and her father had the same eye color. She even had his nose. She appeared to be quiet and shy. Chrysothemis appeared to be around the age of 16 or so. Merina took a bite of pork. Agamemnon cleared his throat.

"Prince Achilles." He began. He projected his voice across the table.

"Yes?" Achilles responded trying not to sound annoyed.

"Your father has told me you reconsidered my request. Is that true?" Patroclus and Merina looked at Achilles.

"It is." Achilles replied. Merina and Patroclus were confused.

"When did he reconsider?" Patroclus whispered to Merina.

"I don't know." She answered. "He told me he had a plan of some sort."

"I need at least two weeks. I need to prepare some of my men, gather supplies and load our wagons."

"So, I won't be able to go home fa- "Neoptolemus was quickly cut off.

"Not yet." Achilles replied.

"We will write to your mother and father in Skyros to inform them Neoptolemus." Peleus added. Neoptolemus was kind of happy he wasn't going home so soon. Merina bit her lip. She knew her time to go home was delayed as well.

"Splendid. You will be paid abundantly young prince. I hope we can build a better relationship." Agamemnon said raising his grail into the air.

"Better relationship my ass- "Merina elbowed Achilles. Luckily Peleus nor Agamemnon heard Achilles's response. They only saw him nod with a fake smile.

"After I depart from Phthia, I will give you the time you need starting from the day of my departure. Before departing to Dacia, I require you to come to my palace."

"That will add an extra day of traveling to Dacia." Achilles said.

"Oh, I know. I have to brief you and your men before a mission." Agamemnon smiled. "But in the meantime, I'd love it if you became acquainted with my daughter; Chrysothemis." Chrysothemis cheeks flushed a bright red. Her narrow eyes stayed fixated on her plate. "I think you two would make a dashing couple."

"Yes Achilles. A prince needs a princess." Peleus added. Achilles gave his father a frightening look.

"A princess that I see fit for myself. She's rather young. It's bad enough I'm agreeing to carry out your treacherous deed. Now you want me to become a part of your family. You really are something. Sometimes I wonder, how are you and king Menelaus related."

"Achilles!" Peleus yelled. "He is one of the kings of our country. Mind your manners!"

"You're right. Forgive me father. He is a king. A coward of a king. Also, Chrysothemis, no offense to you but I refuse to have any relations to him. So, any arrangements your father and my father are trying to make is not going to happen." Achilles stood up from the dinner table. "Excuse me." Neoptolemus's eyes were wide in disbelief. Merina, Patroclus, Peleus, Clytemnestra and Chrysothemis didn't know what to say. Chiara was even taken back by Achilles's boldness. Agamemnon's face was red with anger.

"My, handsome he is but his respect is completely gone." Clytemnestra said holding her hand over her mouth. Peleus gazed at Agamemnon. He could tell he was furious. Agamemnon was clenching his fist as if he was going to punch something or someone.

Bedtime had come. Achilles sat on his balcony looking at the many stars that shined their light upon his former home. He had a towel around his neck from his bath.

Knock, knock.

Achilles walked to his room door and opened it. In front of his door stood Patroclus and Merina.

"It's late. Why are you guys here?" He asked. Merina and Patroclus pushed past Achilles. Achilles closed his door and used the towel to dry his damp hair.

"What the hell was that at dinner?" Patroclus asked. "Agamemnon was pissed."

"And I care because?" Achilles said removing his towel from around his waist. Merina quickly covered her eyes. Luckily for her, she saw nothing.

"Have you forgotten that Merina is here?"

"Oops. My apologies. I'd thought she'd want to gaze at my magnificent body."

"Get over yourself. You sound like my brother." Merina answered. Achilles put on a pair of linen shorts.

"You're good. You can open your eyes Mimi." Achilles said. Merina cringed.

"Anyways, are you really going through with what Agamemnon has planned Achilles?" Merina asked.

"Of course not." He replied as he sat on his bed.

"What the hell? What's going on then?" Patroclus asked. Achilles smiled.

"Crobyzes and Obulenses are very rich in resources. Gold, copper and iron primarily. Agamemnon being the son of a bitch he is, he threw a hissy fit because both kings of Crobyzes and Obulenses refused to continue trade with Agamemnon. I'm not sure why the trade between them stopped but, it obviously pissed Agamemnon off. Like I said before, he wants to destroy both cities in Dacia, obtain their resources while leaving no one behind."

"But at dinner you said that you reconsidered." Patroclus said.

"It was an act. Some of it was. My father and I conversated prior to dinner. He doesn't agree with what Agamemnon wants to do. At first, he did but since I've talked sense into him, he sees what Agamemnon is doing is wrong. My father had a hard time convincing Agamemnon to give us two weeks to invade the Dacian towns. Luckily, he convinced him to allow us that amount of time. Agamemnon wanted the job done as soon as possible."

"I don't understand. Dacia is far north. Why not go after Moesia? It's closer. It's in between Greece and Dacia." Patroclus said.

"Greece still has a good trade relationship with the Moesian's as far as I know." Achilles replied. "They trade marble with us." Achilles said pointing down at the floor beneath Patroclus and Merina. "Although marble is valuable-."

"Gold is a very powerful resource." Merina thought out loud. "It's like a global currency. My country is rich in gold. Greek traders come to Egypt all the time for it. They exchange wine, cheeses, and marble. 20 barrels of Greek wine equates to one, maybe one and a half blocks of gold."

"Exactly. Your country is a powerhouse. One of Greece's rivals. Agamemnon dare wouldn't go against a country like Egypt because the economy there is exceptionally strong."

"So is Moesia's." Patroclus added.

"Dacia's economy isn't the greatest right now. Yes, gold and iron they have but they've distributed so much of their resources at such a low cost, their resources are dwindling. Like Merina said, 20 crates of Greek wine equate to one maybe one and a half blocks of gold. In Dacia, we could trade 5 barrels of Greek wine for 2 blocks of gold. So, I'm guessing-."

"Dacia realized their resources are running low and decided to cut trade with Greece." Merina said cutting Achilles off.

"No. It sounds like it's just Mycenae. Being a king of a city in Greece grants you access to trade with whom you see fit. Agamemnon choose Dacia. Same way Menelaus chooses to trade with the Trojan's in Asia minor." Achilles finished.

"So, what's the plan mate?" Patroclus asked Achilles. "You have only two weeks."

"My father sent a letter today to both kings of Crobyzes and Obulenses. Agamemnon departs in two days from here to go back south to Mycenae. I don't want to hurt people because he can't get his way. My father urged the kings to move their people more north. Just temporarily. Father informed them of when we should arrive."

"What if they don't take it seriously?" Merina asked.

"Our army is the best. Every surrounding country knows that. They wouldn't dare go to battle with us. Plus, we are the center of trade here in the Mediterranean. So, if a warning is issued, especially the one my father wrote, they'd leave."

"And if they don't?" Merina asked worriedly. Achilles bit his lip. "Will you still-?"

"No. That's why Patroclus and Menilos will go to Dacia earlier than me." Achilles smiled.

"To make sure they leave. Clever." Patroclus smiled.

"Of course, some of the myrmidons will go with you. My father already sent a message to Menilos. He's next in command if you or I are not present. He should be preparing wagons now. It takes 6 days to get to southern Dacia. So, when you, Patroclus and Menilos arrive you could speak with the kings. It should take a week to move citizens north. By the time I arrive with the rest of the myrmidons, Crobyzes and Obulenses should be a ghost town. I'll report to Agamemnon that I completed my mission but there were no resources, or anyone left." Achilles said hopefully.

"Do you think he'll buy that?" Merina questioned.

"He may or may not. Either way, he wouldn't dare step to my father or the myrmidons. We could overrule Mycenae. So, it would be smart if he just accepted what I'll tell him." Achilles paused. "It's going to be tough but, it can be done."

"So, in total we have 2 weeks and 6 days?" Patroclus asked. Achilles nodded yes.

"So, in the meantime Pat, that beautiful servant girl of yours, go have some fun with her while you can." Achilles winked playfully. "Right after we are done with this ridiculous quest, we will restock in Phthia, head to Skyros to get Neoptolemus home, then to Sparta to load up again and we will take Mimi home from there." Achilles looked at Merina. "I'm sorry Mimi."

"It's fine. I'm patient. I can wait." She smiled. Just then Merina's bright eyes grew wide. She stared at the wall before her for a while. When she blinked, she felt dizzy. She then fell backwards. Achilles and Patroclus ran to Merina's aid.

"Mimi?! You ok?!" Achilles asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Do I need to fetch a nurse?" Patroclus asked. Achilles held Merina. She was silent for a while. A few moments later, she spoke.

"I went to sleep." Achilles and Patroclus looked at each other.

"When did you go to sleep Mimi?" Achilles asked Merina.

"It just came back to me. I don't know why." Merina sat on her knees. She looked at Patroclus and Achilles in their eyes. "I was in my room. I went to bed. When I woke up, I was here. In Greece."

"Ok…" Patroclus didn't know what else to say.

"I'm happy you're remembering something but, that doesn't help us solve the mystery of you traveling hundreds of miles in a wooden box from Egypt to Greece." Achilles said helping Merina off the ground.

"I know but, before I couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Now I remember something." Merina said happily.

"True. Your memory could be returning. Allow me to escort you to your room." Patroclus said extending an arm to Merina.

"Thank you." She said accepting his arm.

"Get some rest Mimi. You too Patroclus." Achilles said walking his friends to the door. The friends exchanged goodnights and went off to bed.

The next morning came. Servants carried out their morning duties. A servant came to Merina's room to get her ready for her morning bath. Merina was amazed at how similar Greek culture was to her own. Inside Peleus's magnificent palace lied many bathrooms. Merina luckily had a bathroom two doors down from her bedroom. The bathroom was exquisite. The bath itself was big enough to fit 20 people. The water was also warm and full of minerals that were good for the skin. The only difference between Greek baths and Egyptian baths was that prior to getting into the hot mineral water, In Egypt you had to take a bath in a smaller tub and thoroughly cleanse your skin. Greek bathrooms were all white while Egyptian bathrooms were full of vibrant colors. Merina sank deeper into the spring water wetting the ends of her hair. Breakfast was soon. She held her stomach as it rumbled in the murky water.

Breakfast was Merina's favorite time of the day both in Greece and home in Egypt. Merina looked at the lavish spread before her. There were butter rolls, ham and cheese omelet's, pork, fruits, cheeses, figs and olive oil. Achilles sat beside her greeting her, Patroclus and his son.

"No Peleus?" Patroclus asked as a servant placed a plate before him.

"No. I told my father I didn't want to spend my morning with Agamemnon. He decided to have breakfast with him in the garden." Achilles replied.

"Ah. I see." Patroclus said. Achilles looked at Patroclus's neck. He saw a red bruise. Achilles had noticed that Neoptolemus was staring at it as well.

"Hey, uncle Pat?" Neoptolemus whispered. "What's that on your neck?" Patroclus's face turned a bright red. Merina and Achilles snickered.

"It's a rash from a bug bite." Patroclus lied.

"What kind of bug does that to your neck?" Neoptolemus asked curiously.

"Uh..." Patroclus didn't know what to say.

"It's the kind of bug with big brown eyes and dark hair." Achilles began.

"Shut up Achilles." Patroclus hissed. Achilles continued to snicker.

"Does it hurt?" Neoptolemus asked Patroclus.

"Ask your father. He gets these 'bug bites' quite often." Neoptolemus looked at Achilles. Achilles shot Patroclus a death glare. In response, Patroclus stuck his tongue out at Achilles.

"Can you pass me a butter roll?" Achilles asked Merina. Merina was amused. She snickered at Achilles and Patroclus's squabble while eating her breakfast.

"No. I'm going to eat it." Merina replied swallowing her food.

"Excuse me?" Achilles looked at Merina.

"There's only one left. I want it."

"Shouldn't you be watching your figure? If you eat too many rolls, you'll get extra ones." Achilles said tauntingly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Merina asked.

"Maybe I am. That's why you shouldn't eat that last roll." Merina looked into Achilles's eyes with the most vindictive look. While having a staring match with Achilles, Merina used her hand closest to the table to grab the roll. She took a big bite of it and chewed closely to Achilles's face. Achilles grew upset. While Merina held one end of the roll in her mouth, Achilles bit the other end that was hanging out of Merina's mouth.

"Let go." Merina mumbled.

"Make me." Achilles mumbled back. Patroclus and Neoptolemus watched waiting to see what would happen next. The two soon started fighting over the roll using their teeth to tug on it. It was as if they were playing tug of war.

"ACHILLES! IT'S MINE!" Merina growled.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Achilles growled back. Patroclus sighed in disbelief. He stood up and grabbed the roll taking it from their mouths.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Arguing over a piece of bread!"

"It's my house so, I'm entitled to it." Achilles said crossing his arms.

"I'm a female. You're supposed to always be courteous to females." Merina said in her defense.

"Says who?" Achilles said looking down at Merina.

"Says I!" Merina yelled back at Achilles. The two soon started to argue exchanging insults. Patroclus sighed.

"I swear, they're like children"

After her squabble with Achilles, Merina decided to sit in the west garden. There were so many flowers. The colors were so vibrant and bright. There was a small fountain that spewed crystal blue water from it. Merina sat in a chair thinking back to the night before. She stared at the water. Merina blinked. When she did, the scenery changed. It was like she was back home in Egypt. She was sitting at her vanity. Merina looked down at her vanity where her brush, comb, oils and perfumes were. She picked up her comb and ran it through her hair removing any knots. She was in her cotton white night gown which had turquoise stitching at the bottom of the gown and on the sleeves. When Merina was done combing her hair, she placed the comb on the bronze vanity.

Knock, knock.

Merina got up from her chair to answer the door. When she answered the door, she was surprised to see no one there. She stepped out of her room and looked around the hallway. No one was there. Just darkness and flames from the candles. Merina walked back inside of her room and closed the door making sure to lock it. She walked over to her bed and climbed under the soft cotton fabric. Why were the stars so pretty? Merina thought. To think there was a whole world beyond the one she lived in. Sleep soon consumed Merina. As she slumbered, a cool breeze came through her window which made sleeping even more pleasant. A half an hour went by and Merina was now in a deep slumber. She was in such a deep sleep that she was unaware of the danger that lurked in her sleeping corridors. Someone was walking towards her bed very slowly making sure they didn't make a sound to wake her up. In their hand, they had a handkerchief with an ointment in it that would make anyone go unconscious within seconds. When they reached the side of Merina's bed, they extended their hand with the handkerchief above Merina's face. Merina groaned. Just when the perpetrator's hand was inches away from Merina's face, her bright eyes flew open. Soon, they grew wide in terror. Before she could let out a scream or see who was attacking her, the mysterious person placed the cloth over Merina's mouth and nose. She struggled for a few minutes, but soon fell unconscious. Merina stared at the fountain before her still deep in thought. There was something else that sparked her memory.

"Bahahaha!" A young man with mystical violet eyes laughed hysterically.

"I don't know what you find so amusing." Another young man said removing himself from the pool. "she could've easily pushed you in too." He seemed slightly annoyed. The young man glared at the young woman who pushed him into the pool. "She's lucky I find her rather attractive." He pushed his wet black hair away from his eyes. "Where's Merina?"

"She's over there I believe." The man with violet eyes answered.

"She works too hard." A soft voice said as she sipped tea from a cup. Her brown tresses were tied in a ponytail.

"She does. I'll go get her." The violet eyed man said as he ran off to get Merina. Merina sat under a tree studying from various books. As she turned the page, she was unaware that one of her brothers was standing behind the tree she was sitting against.

"What ya' doing?!" The man with the violet eyes yelled. Merina jumped.

"Sheesh. You don't have to scare me you know. I'm studying." Merina replied holding her chest. The man patted Merina on her head.

"Sis, you work way too hard. Take a break and relax. Join us in the pool. It is quite hot today. The pool is refreshing."

"I will. In a second." Merina said as she flipped a page. The man lowered himself to Merina's level and made eye contact with her.

"Look at me. I know you've worked hard for this your entire life but, some things are not worth your life."

"What are you talking about?" Merina was confused. The man looked away with a faint smile.

"Just forget I said that. Ok?" He extended a hand to Merina. "Come on." He smiled warmly. Merina smiled and took her brothers hand. Together, they made their way to the pool.

"Did that have something to do with what older brother said?" She wondered. She bit her lip trying to piece it together. "It could be just coincidence. But now that I think about it, it may not have been."


	18. Chapter 18

*****Back with another update. Please enjoy! I will try my best to upload at least once a week. Please leave reviews. Thanks! Just an FYI I have made some mistakes in previous chapters. I do not create rough drafts, I simply write, edit and paste online. I believe between chapter's 5-10 it was stated that Patroclus does not have a girlfriend. He does if you have read all the chapters posted. Please disregard that era. It is also stated that Merina only has one brother. That is also wrong. She has two. I will eventually edit those chapters when I have time to go back and edit them. Right now, I am working on completing this story. This may be a long chapter. ******

"Oh no! I'm late! I really can't afford to lose this job!" The young woman grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. It was a warm spring day in Greece. The air was warm but, pleasant. The wind made everything much more comfortable. The young woman tripped on her dress on the way out of her house. She tied her long black hair into a ponytail as she zoomed down the cobble stoned road. The roads were full of people going about their daily lives. Merchants were selling products, children were playing in the street, men were lifting heavy objects. A normal Grecian day. Minka was a beautiful girl. Her slightly tanned skin from the Grecian sun was always free of blemishes. She had thick eyebrows that were shaped perfectly for her facial shape. Her nose was small, and her face was round. She didn't come from a rich family. Her family fell on hard times. Minka worked very hard to help support her family. Her father had fallen ill and couldn't work anymore. Since her mother was taking care of her father, Minka decided to go to work. She had just landed a job at a popular tavern. Minka overslept and was now minutes late for her shift. Just her luck.

"Excuse me!" Minka yelled as she squeezed her way through the clusters of people. It was like no one was paying attention to her. Once she was able to squeeze through, she made a sharp left towards the road where the tavern was located. As she turned, she bumped into someone. She hit her nose against something hard. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Minka held her nose trying to ease the pain.

"Are you talking to me?" A man asked taking a bite into an apple.

"Yes! You! You can't be serious! There's no one else here but you!" She shouted. When the man noticed that she was holding her nose, he grabbed her face with his strong hands. "What the hell are you doing?!" Minka yelled. Her bright eyes met golden eyes that were plastered on a face that was so strikingly beautiful. The man before her was insanely handsome. Never had she seen a man like him before. His features were perfect. His gold and green hair accented his sun kissed skin perfectly. His smile was devilish yet, so alluring. He was tall and from the looks of his arms, quite muscular. Minka gulped then pushed the man's hand away from her face.

"Sorry if I made that weird. I was just checking to see if you were bleeding." He spoke.

"I'm not. I'm ok" Minka said shyly.

"Good. A face as beautiful as yours shouldn't have any scratches." When the man spoke his words, Minka's cheeks were set on fire. The man saw her flushed face. He laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Minka yelled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you either."

"It's fine." Minka said looking at the ground. Beautiful she was but, she never had any experience talking with men.

"Name." The man said chowing on his shiny red apple.

"Name?" Minka was confused.

"You have a name, don't you?"

"Me." Minka responded.

"Your name is me?" The man asked.

"No! I mean me like myself me. Me me." The man raised an eyebrow. Minka placed her hand in the palm of her hand. "Forget it. My name is Minka."

"Minka?" The man repeated. "Such a boring name."

"WHAT!?" Minka yelled.

"I would've thought your name would have been Diametes or something like that."

"You know, you're a real jerk." Minka said folding her arms across her chest. The man laughed once more. Minka looked at the man. He was dressed in white linen pants and a short sleeve linen shirt. The shirt was tucked in his pants which were hoisted up by an orange sash of some sort. She saw he was wearing a golden band around the wrist of his arm. He was dressed finely. "Who are you?" Minka asked.

"My names Achilles." Minka's eyes widened.

"Y-you're A-Achilles?"

"Is that hard to believe?" Achilles asked as he took another bite of his apple.

"N-no. I just never thought I would ever lay eyes upon you." Achilles winked.

"Well, now you have." Achilles winked. Minka's cheeks flushed red as she stared at the handsome man before her. She swallowed. "Where are you in a rush to?" Achilles asked Minka. Minka didn't respond. She was lost in Achilles's beauty. "Umm, hello?" Achilles cleared his throat. Minka snapped out of her daze.

"Oh yes! Me. Well, I was on my way to work."

"Work aye?" Achilles replied.

"Yes, work. Some people are not born rich like you son of Peleus."

"Indeed. You are right. However,"

"However, what?" Minka said as she placed a book into the bag around her shoulders.

"I never knew that peasant women held such beauty." Achilles said handing her another book. "I see you like to read books."

"I do." The woman said taking the book out of Achilles's hand. Before Minka took the book, he read the title.

"The princesses of the 5 elements?"

"Yes?" Minka said as she began to walk off. Achilles followed her.

"What is that about?"

"The title is self-explanatory. Is it not?" Minka replied walking up a flight of cobble stoned stairs.

"Enlighten me. Expand my knowledge." Achilles said dodging a merchant steering a wagon full of apples.

"Fine. It is about 5 princesses. The story takes place in a distant land to the west of Greece. Each princess is born with a curse of some sorts. One with the curse of ice, one with fire, one with water, one with wind, and one with lighting. They each hold the power of the 5 elements. It's a tragic tale of loss, love, sacrifice and life."

"Similar to some Greek tales?' Achilles asked.

"Yes. Some aspects are similar." Minka replied. Minka stopped in front of a wooden tavern door.

"Is this your workplace?"

"Yes, it is." Minka replied. "This is where we depart, Sir Achilles." Minka said slightly bowing.

"There's no need to bow." Achilles said. Minka's cheeks turned red once more. "Who said that this will be the last time we meet?" Minka rolled her eyes.

"I did."

"Don't be like that." Achilles said touching the young woman's shoulder. "In 3 nights, I will be at the lake beside the palace here in Sparta when the moon is at its highest peak." Minka raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"I will see you again there. I'm not asking." Achilles bit into his apple once more. "Remember, I know where you work." Achilles winked and ran off into the town. Minka stood with her mouth open. She blinked her eyes and turned to enter the tavern.

Three days had passed and Minka was almost done with her shift. She was placing plates inside of a cabinet. Minka tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She looked out of the window and saw a white orb in the center of the sky. She inhaled. "It's not there yet."

"What's not there?" Minka felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Oh. Amelia, you startled me." Minka faced the busty blonde. "I was just talking to myself. Speaking of which, I need to get home, do you mind placing these dishes away for me? It's the last set."

"Sure. No problem!" Amelia beamed.

"Thanks so much." Minka untied her hair and apron. She placed her apron on a hook and grabbed her bag. "I'll see everyone tomorrow. Good night." Minka said dashing out of the door. Amelia cocked her head to the side. A short man with a pig like nose peeked throughout a small window from the kitchen.

"She seems to be in a hurry." Panthos said. Amelia chuckled.

"Mhm. She does."

The moon was almost at its highest peak. The white light was bright and illuminated the entire palace. Minka saw that guards were surrounding the palace. How did Achilles expect her to get past them? Minka sighed. She stood behind a pillar and went into deep thought as a relaxing breeze passed by. She closed her eyes and looked at the moon. The wind blew towards the west. Minka darted from pillar to pillar, carefully concealing herself behind each one making sure the guards didn't see her. Luckily for her, the guards were chatting amongst each other. Minka tiptoed behind a water fountain. As she was about to make a run for it once more, she saw two maids making their way past the opposite side of the fountain. One maid had blonde hair and the other maid had brown hair. Minka kneeled low. The maid with the blonde hair head turned.

"What's wrong?" The other maid asked.

"I swore I saw someone there" The blonde maid replied.

"Are you sure it just wasn't the wind?" The maid with blonde hair stared at the fountain. Minka made sure to hold still and held her breath.

"Maybe you're right." The blonde-haired maid shook her head. "Maybe it was just my imagination." The pair soon continued to make their way across the palace grounds. Minka sighed in relief. Her heart was beating extremely fast.

"I have to be crazy." Minka thought. Minka continued to make her way to the lake. In order to get to the lake, permission was needed cross the palace grounds. It was only permitted to cross the palace grounds during the day. Minka could not get Achilles's face out of her head. She thought he was handsome. He was one of the most handsome men she ever laid eyes upon. Minka continued to walk and soon heard water. She knew it wasn't the fountain. She had long passed it. As she approached the lake, she saw a figure in the distance. As she got closer, she could see the figure more clearly. It was him. There he was siting on the ground gazing at the moon. Minka finger combed her hair and made her way over towards him. Achilles smirked. He felt her presence.

"So, you came." Minka's face turned as red as an apple.

"I-I did." She stuttered.

"I knew you would." Achilles said with a seductive smirk. Minka looked down at the dirt ground. Achilles was still sitting on the ground. He patted the ground beside him. "Please. Sit."

"Ok." Minka did so. She gulped. It wasn't long until the two were lost in a deep conversation.

*************This is just a chapter to give more background information of Achilles's life. I will continue with the original storyline. I am still brain storming. I'm so sorry I took a hiatus from this story. Life happens but, I am determined to finish it. Next chapter will probably be very lemony*************


	19. Chapter 19

*****New chapter. This chapter is set about 2 years prior to the current events of the story. For those of you who do not remember, Minka is a waitress at a tavern where Achilles took Merina in chapter 2 or 3, I believe. Minka plays a crucial role in this story. This will not be the last you read of her*****

Eris's poem

"A woman full of mystery.

A tale of love and dignity.

A war to come caused by the Gods.

Something will come that is very odd.

His life will end tragically, it has already been foreseen.

The woman from the distant land to the west is not who she seems.

If her heart chooses, her fate is sealed. Happiness will come and all will kneel.

Her life is in danger, that is why she is here, the Gods sparred her once.

Little does she know; she has something to fear. Something in her homeland and something near.

Destiny is taking its course. I gave the warning, she seemed to not care. So, I will continue to

Watch in the distance."

"Eris". A deep voice called out to the woman. She closed the cloud she generated in her hand.

"Yes, father?"

"We're you speaking to yourself?" He asked. Eris looked into her father's golden eyes. She

stood from the golden mat she was sitting on to answer her father's question.

"No. I wasn't father." Eris lied.

"Ok." He responded. Eris smirked.

Time had passed and Achilles and Minka had gotten very close. Despite hearing about Achilles's womanizing habits, Minka had fallen for Achilles deeply. Who wouldn't fall for Achilles? He was insanely handsome, strong and had a divine body. He had a slight sense of humor. He was also bold and audacious. He was also very confident. Minka gazed at the sky as the clouds passed by. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought of Achilles. She was spending time with her friend Amelia, who was also a waitress at the tavern she worked at. Amelia giggled.

"What are you thinking about?" Amelia could tell Minka was thinking about something. She saw the flush on her cheeks.

"Amelia, can I ask you something?" Minka asked still staring at each passing cloud.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Amelia beamed.

"Well. Have you ever. Well. You know."

"Have I ever what?" Amelia was confused.

"Um. been with a man before?" Minka said in a low voice.

"Huh?" Amelia leaned in closer to Minka to hear her better.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" Minka repeated once loud enough for Amelia to hear her.

"Oh! Yea. I've had a few boyfriends here and there."

"No. I mean." Minka sat up to face her friend. "I mean like." Minka took her index finger and thumb and combined them together making an O. She used her other had and moved her finger in and out of the O.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Minka exclaimed loudly. She then laughed. "Yes. I have. You know, you can just say sex. We're old enough to talk about it. We aren't children."

"Yea. Sorry. But, what's it like?" Minka cleared her throat. "How does it feel?"

"Let's see. The best way I can describe it as is a great explosion. Or maybe a good massgage?" Amelia scrunched her eyebrows. "Why?"

"No reason." Minka lied.

"I know you better than that Minks. When ever you ask me questions like this, you're thinking about doing it. Oh my! Are you think of having sex?"

"I am."

"With whom? Is it with that mystery guy you have been seeing? Why won't you tell me who he is?"

"Because, I need to make sure he is going to be long-term." Minka replied to Amelia.

"But you're thinking of sleeping with him so, I still can't know?" Amelia whined. Minka rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I didn't tell you before because A, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, B, I prefer privacy."

"Yeah. Yeah." Amelia said anxious to hear about the man who captivated Minka's heart.

"C, he's very well known." Minka continued.

"How well known?" Amelia asked.

"The son of a goddess well-known." Minka chuckled. Amelia took a moment to think. There was no one who came to mind.

"Who?!" Amelia shouted at her friend.

"Achilles." Minka said sheepishly. Amelia's heart skipped a beat.

"Hold up. I don't think I've heard you correctly. So, I'm going to close my eyes and open them again." Amelia did so. "So, who are you thinking of sleeping with?"

"Achilles." Minka replied once more.

"As in the son of Peleus and Thetis, the sea goddess?" Minka nodded. "The handsome man who sometimes visits the palace here in Sparta to aid King Menelaus?" Minka nodded yes once more. "The Achilles who is said to be one of the most handsome men in the world?"

"God damn it yes! Is it that hard to believe?" Minka yelled.

"I'm just shocked." Amelia answered. "All this time you have technically been dating a prince and you just tell me who he is. I thought we were better friends than that."

"You know you are one of my most beloved friends Amelia. This is new to me as well. I just needed time to see if this would get serious."

"What's he like? I heard he's the ultimate lover." Amelia blushed. Minka's heart sank.

"What do you mean 'ultimate lover'? Minka asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"You do know that he has a history of bedding women. Mainly noble or wealthy women."

"Sheesh, thanks."

"All I am trying to say is, he's an experienced man. Remember the group of women who came in a little while ago. Their chariot wheel broke, so they came into the tavern until the wheel was fixed?"

"Yea. They were all so beautiful."

"Well, I was listening in on their conversation and they were mainly daughters of wealthy merchants or advisors to King Menelaus."

"Now that you mention it, they were dressed very finely. Beautiful gold and jewels." Minka remembered.

"Mhm. Anyways to make a long story short, one of those women was talking about Achilles. Of course, at the time I didn't really care but, she said he was the best she ever had sexually." Amelia said extending her finger into the air. Minka's cheeks turned a deep red.

"You remember that?" Amelia nodded her head yes. Minka sighed. "I assumed he wasn't a virgin and I was right. I can never compare to those women." Amelia took Minka's hand.

"You know I support you no matter what, but are you 1000% positive this is something you want to do?" Minka smiled and nodded her head yes. Amelia sighed. "Well, it's going to hurt since you never done it before." Minka cringed at the thought of pain.

"How bad will it hurt? Between a scale of 1-10."

"Hm. Maybe a 7-10." Minka's face went pale. Amelia laughed when she saw her friends face. "Everyone is different."

"How was it for you?" Minka asked.

"The pain was probably a 7. I bled too." Amelia said smiling cocking her head to the side.

"What the hell?"

"Relax. That's why when you have sex the first time it's referred to as deflowering or taking one's virginity." Amelia added.

"How long does the pain last for?"

"A few moments. Not too long. Sex isn't pleasurable until maybe your 3rd-4th time. Like I said, everyone is different. He isn't pressuring you, right?"

"No. He isn't." Amelia smiled.

"Good." Amelia wrapped her arm around Minka's neck. "Before you make that big decision, do you think it would be possible for me to meet him? You know, just to make sure he is good enough for you?" Minka smiled.

"Fine." She agreed.

As promised, Minka let Amelia meet Achilles. Like every woman Achilles came across, she was captivated by his looks. It was now 7 months into their relationship and Minka cared deeply for Achilles. She may have even loved him. He often travelled around Greece and to other neighboring lands so, she they made time for each other when they could. She was even considering telling her family about him. Minka combed her dark hair as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her freckled face was a rosy red color and her heart was beating fast. Tonight, was the night. She would no longer be a teenage girl. She would become a woman at 19 years of age. She figured 19 was a good age to lose one's virginity. Minka had just bathed. She was so nervous. Achilles had brought Minka to one of his homes that was about an hour south of Sparta. It was a lavish estate with marble white walls and gold trimmings. Servants made their way around the estate carrying out their daily tasks. Minka was in Achilles's bedroom. His room was huge and simple. The walls were painted a light brown color. There was only a wardrobe, a loveseat, a vanity, and a queen-sized bed. This was probably because Achilles travelled often, and it wasn't his primary residence. The room didn't have much personality despite Achilles being the character that he was. Minka jumped when she heard the door open. It suddenly became hard to swallow. She turned around to face Achilles who was drying his golden-green locks with a towel. She smiled warmly. He smiled back at her. Achilles threw his towel on a chair besides his wardrobe. He sat on his bed inviting Minka to talk. He could tell she was nervous. Achilles decided to talk to Minka to loosen her up. The two conversated gazing out of the balcony window that overlooked vast hills and distant lights. The moon was out as well. The conversation was pleasant as they always were. Once Achilles saw the opportunity to kiss Minka, he did. After kissing each other for so long, Achilles broke the kiss and placed his hand on Minka's cheek.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Achilles asked concerned. Minka nodded.

"Yes." Achilles smiled. He went to kiss Minka again. Soon Achilles made his way to her neck and to other parts of her body. Clothing and undergarments fell to the floor and soon the scent of sex could be smelled. After the lovemaking had ended, Minka slumbered in Achilles's arms. Sex was painful and she did bleed as expected but, she was happy that her first time was with one of the most handsome and noble men in the world.

A few more months passed, and everything seemed like it was going well. Like Amelia said, sex would get better in time. It did. The sex she had with Achilles was amazing. Never had Minka felt such pleasure and excitement. Minka was madly in love with Achilles. She even thought they could get married one day in the future. However, little did Minka know that Achilles did not share the same feelings. Achilles had military duties to attend to up north. It was cloudy and the wind was mild. Achilles sat on the railing of a bridge waiting for Minka. The wind continued to blow placing strands of Achilles's hair in his eyes. He saw Minka in the distance and knew she wouldn't be happy with what he was about to say. Minka finally approached him. As usual, she was happy to see Achilles. She ran up to him to kiss her but, he turned his head away.

"What's wrong?" Minka asked. Achilles swallowed.

"We need to talk." Achilles began. Minka's heart skipped a beat.

"About?" Achilles inhaled once more. He decided to rip the bandage off the wound.

"Minka, you are an amazing woman. You are. You're kind, strong, caring and beautiful." Achilles paused. "I know you're in love with me ad at one point I was in love with you but." Achilles saw Minka's rosy red cheeks turn pale white. "Now, my feelings have changed. Minka, I don't think you are the one for me. I think we should move on from each other." Achilles said. Minka's eyes started to water. She was lost for words. Achilles went to touch Minka's shoulder. Minka roughly pushed Achilles's hand away. She was now crying. Achilles didn't like to see women cry.

"Don't touch me!" Minka yelled wiping her tears with the shawl she wore around her shoulders.

"Minka." Achilles didn't know what else to say. "I'm still willing to be friends with you. I'm grateful for all of the times we had." Minka wanted to sob so bad. She was holding her wails in.

"You can't be friends with someone who you love." She said biting her lip. She couldn't believe Achilles had just ended their relationship of a year and a half. "Is it another woman?" Minka asked. Achilles knew that Minka was in pain. He wanted to ease it. He looked at his feet placing his hands in his pants pocket.

Achilles remained silent. Minka scoffed looking away from Achilles. Minka soon felt her legs turn around. As much as she loved Achilles, her love quickly turned to hate. She quickly walked off sobbing. Achilles ran his hand through his hair. He knew he had to do it. He didn't want to lead Minka on however, the amount of pain he saw in her eyes really made him feel horrible. Achilles sat on the cobblestone bridge.

"Fuck me." He said to himself. Minka had walked as far as her legs would take her. She made sure to get as far away from Achilles as possible. She found a wooden bench that was against a tree. She decided to sit on it. She placed her hands in her lap and watched as the tears fell from her eyes. She tried to make them stop but, they wouldn't. Minka's sobs soon turned into wails of a broken heart.

***********************Like I said earlier, this is just a back story but, I will get back to the original story line next chapter. Again, Minka will have an important role in this story. I will be implementing some important themes into the story. I didn't want to do a lemon for this chapter and there are reasons why which you will discover in future chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review*************************


	20. Chapter 20

*******I'm back and we are now on the main plot of the story. Please, enjoy and leave reviews*******

Merina paced back and forth in her bedroom. Her thoughts were flowing like a waterfall. Her mind was pacing. She had called Patroclus to her room. She figured she had to tell someone. The kings of Crobyzes and Obulenses replied to the letter that Peleus wrote. Like Merina thought, the kings did not heed warning. They refused to move their people. Both kings of each Dacian city stated that they would be prepared to go to battle if necessary. Merina read many books about the Dacians. Their army was nothing compared to the Achaeans army. Merina thought about her homeland. She imagined if her homeland was invaded and people killed her sisters, brothers, mother and father. If anything of the sort happened, she would be devastated. Achilles, Patroclus and the people of Greece had been so kind to her. She didn't agree with Agamemnon at all. She wanted to help Achilles. For him to receive such a task was horrible. Merina didn't want people to die. Merina pulled the string on her white linen pants. They were fitted to her ankles. She wore a black halter top that exposed her abdomen. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She paired the outfit with matching black flats. Merina started to fidget with the turquoise dots in her earlobe. _Knock, knock._ She stopped pacing when she heard the knock at her door.

"Enter." Merina replied.

"Merina. You wanted to see me?" Patroclus asked. He was wearing fitted black pants, a fitted back shirt with brown boots. He wore a belt with the emblem of Achaea embed on the silver metal piece that held his pants up. He wore black fingerless gloves. His hair was pushed back from his face which made his bright blue eyes stand out more.

"I overheard Sir Peleus and Achilles talking. I'm pretty sure you know too. They didn't listen." Merina began.

"I know. It is very unfortunate; however, we are thinking of plan two before we depart for Dacia." Patroclus replied. Merina closed her eyes and sighed.

"Patroclus." Merina bit her lip.

"Yes?"

"I may be your plan two."

"What? What are you talking about Merina?" Patroclus didn't understand what Merina was saying.

"Please, don't be scared." Merina held one hand over the other. She generated a small ball of fire. She moved her hands apart to make the ball expand. Patroclus's blue eyes grew wide. His mouth dropped in disbelief. Merina folded her hands together to relinquish the flames. She looked at Patroclus waiting to see his reaction. His mouth remained open. It took him a while to speak. He was used to seeing mystical abilities from gods and goddesses but, he didn't expect Merina to have any special abilities. Finally, able to speak, Patroclus asked,

"How?'

"This is how I've been since I was born." Merina replied.

"Amazing. Why didn't you tell us?" Patroclus asked. Merina lowered her head in shame.

"I didn't want you or Achilles or anyone else to fear me like so many others back in my homeland did." Merina replied. Patroclus put his index finger and thumb to his chin. He thought for a while.

"We have to tell Achilles." He said.

"I know. If you would listen to me, I have a plan that may work. Patroclus, I don't want to see people die and war is unnecessary for a situation like this." Patroclus agreed with Merina. Starting a war was pointless because a king wasn't getting his way.

"We depart in an hour. Achilles is the commander, so, he needs to hear this. Shall I get him maiden?" Patroclus asked. Merina was hesitant to reply. It took her a while but, she nodded her head yes. "I'll be right back." Patroclus said exiting the room. Moments later, there was a knock at Merina's door. She answered. Her big eyes looked worried. There stood Achilles and Patroclus. Achilles looked down at Merina.

"You called me here?" Achilles asked. "What's wrong?"

"Come in." Merina said opening the door. Achilles and Patroclus stood in Merina's room with both of their arms crossed. Patroclus nodded his head to signal Merina to tell Achilles. She cleared her throat. "I overheard you and your father talking." Merina said to Achilles. "I know that the Dacians aren't listening. What do you plan to do?" Achilles leaned against the wall behind him.

"I will now have to go there myself and talk to the kings." Achilles replied.

"They already feel threatened." Merina reminded Achilles.

"That's the only option we have left."

"And if they continue to refuse?" Achilles bit his lip. "You have to trick Agamemnon. He must think you ransacked both cities. How will you do that?"

"If I talk to both kings face to face, explain the situation and get them to lie in a letter- "

"He would go there to check to see if you complied with his request. Won't he not?" Achilles thought for a while. Merina was right. "Achilles, I can help. I agree with you going to talk to the kings. Peace should always be maintained."

"How can you help?" Achilles wondered. "A mere woman?"

"I am not just a mere woman!" Merina paused. She lifted her right hand and created a ball of fire in her hand. Achilles's eyes glistened from the light of the flame. Merina closed her hand and extinguished the fire. Achilles blinked in disbelief. Patroclus looked at Achilles waiting to see his reaction.

"Mimi. How in the hell can you do that?"

"It's a long story. Anyways, this situation can escalate very quickly. Let me speak to the kings."

"And say what?"

"Trust me. Please." Merina pleaded. "You can still command your men but, let me do the talking." Merina stared into Achilles's eyes. Achilles stared back into hers. Alluring, calm and sure her eyes were. For some reason, he trusted her.

"Fine." He agreed. Merina smiled.

"Good. You still need to leave from here two days after us for this to work." Achilles sighed.

"Fine."

"Alright so here's the plan." Merina began.

The time had come to depart. The sun was in the center of the sky. Merina put the hood of her cloak on her head. Patroclus helped Merina into the chariot. There were 10 wagons and 4 chariots full of myrmidons that would be accompanying them to Dacia. Achilles bid a temporary farewell to his friends. Menilos steered the horses and led the way north to Dacia. The further north they went, the colder it became.

"Damn. It's getting cold." Patroclus said wrapping a blanket around himself. Merina was reading a book. Her face looked worried. "Merina? Merina?" Merina ignored Patroclus. "Merina!" Patroclus yelled. Merina shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Merina replied.

"What are you reading?" Patroclus asked. Prior to their departure, Merina had visited Achilles's father's library. She wanted to brush up on the Dacian language. While she was searching for a Dacian language book, she found another. She remembered something her father had told her a while ago.

"Patroclus? When the letters were sent out to Dacia, to the king of Obulenses and Crobyzes, did they both reply?" Merina asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did each king send their own individual letter?" Patroclus thought for a minute.

"I'm really not sure."

"Neither am I. From what Sir Peleus said, it sounded like two people had responded." Merina bit the nail of her thumb. Patroclus saw that Merina was lost in thought.

"What are you getting at?" Patroclus asked. Merina closed the book she was reading and placed the book in her lap. She looked into Patroclus's blue eyes.

"When I was a little girl, my father said something. I don't know why it just came to my mind. My father said there was a country in the far north where the sky is always grey, and the weather is cool." Merina opened the book in her lap. She turned the page to a map of the world. "Father said the country was right above Moesia."

"Ok?"

"My father said the king of Dacia has never been seen." Merina continued.

"What do you mean he's never been seen?" Patroclus crossed his legs.

"Usually people of a country see's their leader or leaders every once in a while."

"But Dacia is like Greece. There are multiple kings in Dacia like there is in Greece."

"If so, why did Peleus only send letters to the cities of Obulenses and Crobyzes? Why not send letters to the cities of Bastarnae or Britolages?"

"Because Agamemnon doesn't do trade there."

"Understandable but, why not trade with the rest of Dacia? They are weapon forging people. He can trade further north. He wanted Achilles to kill everyone in both cities." Merina's eyes widened. "He's trying to expand Achaean territory. It's not only about trade and not having his way. Take control of two smaller cities, then you could control four, then six, then 10."

"Then you control the country." Patroclus added.

"So, he really is having Achilles do his dirty work. Patroclus, something isn't sitting right with me."

"How so?"

"I studied about Dacia for a long time. Combining what I know and the stories my father told me, there should be only one king of Dacia. The capital of Dacia is Sarmizegetusa Regia. In a solo monarchy, the king usually resides there." Merina cleared her throat. "I wish Achilles were here to clarify the names of the kings of Obulenses and Crobyzes. You don't know who they are? Do you?" Merina asked. Patroclus shook his head no.

"I forgot their names." Merina looked out of the chariot window at the full moon.

"Have you ever seen a Dacian native before?" Merina asked Patroclus.

"I haven't." He replied. As Merina gazed out of the chariot window, she had a flashback.

" _Like you Merina, the people of Dacia are cursed."_

" _Cursed? How so father?"_

" _Legend has it that the people of Dacia have been cursed for over a century. No one has ever seen their leader."_

" _How can that be? We see our king quite often." Merina's father laughed._

" _We do dear. However, because of the curse upon the Dacian people, there are only two cities that neighboring countries can enter. Obulenses and Crobyzes. It is said to the north of Dacia, there is a wall that separates Dacia from its northern and western neighbors. Look here." Merina's father pointed to a map. "There's a wall between the Miesian and Dacian border too."_

" _I don't get it. Why?"_

" _Dacian's aren't too keen on outsiders so; I am assuming they built walls around their land. Dacia is one of the many lands where it snows. Not too much is known about the Dacian people. We know what they trade and their language but, not too many people from our land go there. From stories I have heard, there is a saying about the Dacians."_

" _What is that father?"_

" _Snow like skin bright and fair, vicious they can become so beware." Merina's father replied._

"Vicious they can become so beware…. It makes sense." Merina said to herself.

"What makes sense?" Patroclus still had a tough time following along. Merina faced Patroclus.

"Do you want to hear a bedtime story?"

*******************Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. If I don't post for a few days, I am super busy with final projects for school and working on this story. I promise I will update as soon as possible. Thanks again! ****************


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all and thanks for reading thus far. If any of my followers can give me 3 ideas of what to write next or tell me what they think will happen this whole story please tell me feel for inspiration. I have alot on my plate now and I have writers block. Need creative juices to flow in order to finish the story. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

****** I'm back with another update! Please enjoy! If you have any recommendations about future events in this story, please feel free to leave a comment or PM. Please review! No negative comments please. If you don't like the story, go to the next one. Thank you*****

Like her father had said, Dacia was dull and gray. The sun was hidden behind heavy gray clouds. An hour had passed since Patroclus, Merina, Menilos and the myrmidons had crossed the Miesian border. Despite the gloomy weather, the terrain was different from Greek terrain and was beautiful to look at. Merina gazed at the vast mountains and hilly plateaus. The weather in Dacia was cooler than Greece and Egypt. She wasn't used to cold weather.

"Achoo!" Merina sneezed.

"It is cold here." Patroclus shivered. In order to gain warmth, Patroclus placed his armor on. His armor covered his torso and his hands. The red shirt he wore underneath the armor could be seen. The armor had gold trim on the torso. The armor on his kneecaps and shoes was half blue and silver with the Achaean emblem engraved into it. The gold sword that Patroclus carried was in its sheath on his back. "How much longer until we reach the palace of Crobyzes?" Patroclus asked the myrmidon steering the chariot.

"Not too long." The myrmidon replied. Menilos sat beside Merina sharpening an arrow. Patroclus sat beside Menilos and crossed his legs. He looked at Merina. He remembered the story Merina had told him. _What if it was true_? Patroclus thought. Patroclus gazed out the chariot window.

"You're not used to this weather, right Merina?" Menilos asked Merina.

"No. My homeland's terrain is desert. We have valleys and some hills but, everything is dry unless you reside by the Nile."

"Your country sounds interesting. I was reading a book and your country holds one of the seven wonders of the world. The py-py." Menilos had a hard time pronouncing the word 'pyramid'.

"Pyramid's of Giza?" Merina said correcting Menilos.

"Yea! That! I'd love to see them some day. How do you say, 'Pyramid of Giza' in Egyptian?" Menilos asked.

" _Ahramat Aljiza_." Merina replied.

"Your accent is so cool. Do we have an accent to you? What I mean by 'we' are us Greeks." Merina chuckled.

"A bit. I'm used to speaking and hearing Greek- "Suddenly, the chariot came to a screeching halt. The sudden stop caused Menilos, Merina and Patroclus to fall out of their seats. The wagons and chariots that were behind the one that contained the trio crashed into one another. The sound of neighing could be heard from the horses. Patroclus stood up holding his head after hitting it on the edge of the chariot bench. He ran outside into the cool air.

"What the hell was that?" Patroclus asked the myrmidon.

"I-I don't know. This girl just appeared and started petting the horse." The myrmidon replied. Patroclus peered over the horse and saw a girl petting it. The girl wore a long white dress with a brown cloak on top. The cloak had a hood with fur around the edges. The girl was pale as snow with long white hair. Half of her hair was tied into a braided bun that was held by a red ribbon. Her eyes were a light gold.

"There, there precious pony." The girl said trying to calm the horse down. "There's no need to be afraid." Patroclus stared at the girl. She seemed to be no more than 17 years of age. Her beauty was captivating. Patroclus felt like he was staring at the goddess Aphrodite. Patroclus watched as the girl calmed the horse. Without moving her body, the girl looked into Patroclus's eyes. She smiled. Her smile was beautiful however, it was eerie.

"Why did you block our path?" Patroclus asked the girl.

"I saw the horses and I wanted to pet them." The girl replied.

"You never saw a horse before?"

"I have but, your horses were more appealing to me." Menilos and Merina joined Patroclus outside of the chariot. When Merina saw the girl, she felt a chill go down her spine.

"We are in a hurry madame. We must get to the king of Crobyzes and Obulenses. So, if you would please excuse us. We'd like to take our leave." Patroclus said with a firm voice. The girl smiled. She let a childlike giggle escape her lips. "What's so funny?" Patroclus asked.

"Nothing." The girl replied. The girls bright golden eyes turned to Merina's. Merina's heart jumped when the girl made eye contact with her.

"If you want, I can lead you to the palace." The girl offered.

"Why should we trust you?" Patroclus asked growing wirily.

"I was just trying to be friendly." The girl started to walk towards Patroclus. For some reason, the girl moving made Patroclus uncomfortable. The girl sniffed Patroclus.

"What a lovely smell." The girl said. Patroclus stiffened. His eyes met the mysterious girls' golden eyes. "What cologne do you wear?" She asked. The girl buried her face in Patroclus's chest.

"Patroclus." Merina said.

"I know." Patroclus went to grab the sword from its sheath. Just when he was about to do so.

"Vitanzia!" A voice yelled. A tall man came running down the hill to the left of the Greeks. The girl released her grasp from Patroclus's armor. "I found you!" The man said panting. He was out of breath. Vitanzia looked up at the man. He was also pale. His hair was blondish white. His eyes were golden too. He wore white pants and a dark blue cloak over his clothing. He had a silver piercing in each ear. His eyes looked sleepy. "Are you crazy!? Why are you out here!? You can't be out here!"

"I made friends brother." Vitanzia.

"Friends?" The man asked. He turned to face a dozen pair of eyes that were staring at him. "Oh my." The man laughed. "I am so sorry. Did my sister cause you guys trouble?"

"A tiny bit." Patroclus replied. The man chuckled.

"Please forgive her. My sister can be a handful at times." The man said walking over to Patroclus. He extended his hand to Patroclus. "My name is Dazius." Patroclus accepted Dazius's handshake _. 'His hand is so cold'_ Patroclus thought.

"My name is Patroclus. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. What brings the Achaean's to Dacia?" Dazius said looking at the emblem on Patroclus's armor.

"We are here to speak to the king of Crobyzes and Obulenses." Patroclus answered.

"Is that so?" Dazius questioned.

"Yes. It is important that we speak to them quickly."

"I see. Well, to recompence for my sister bothering you, I would be glad to escort you to the palace grounds." Dazius offered. "If that's ok." Patroclus walked to Merina. He asked:

"Should we trust them?"

"The girl is a bit strange but, her brother seems somewhat normal." Merina replied. Menilos cleared his throat wrapping his blue scarf around his neck.

"I think we should follow them. It's getting dark. It may be quicker to follow them." Menilos stated. Merina clenched her teeth.

"He is right. Soon it will be dark." Patroclus agreed. Merina sighed.

"Fine. Just be alert at all times." Patroclus turned to face Dazius and his sister Vitanzia.

"We accepted your request. You shall lead us to the palace of Crobyzes. But, be warned. If anything funny happens, we will not hesitate to strike. Do you understand?" Dazius placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Totally." Patroclus moved aside allowing Vitanzia to enter his chariot. Dazius mounted the horse that one of myrmidons were on. "You have my word." Dazius smiled. As Vitanzia made her way into the chariot, she glanced at Merina.

"I'm not strange." Vitanzia said sitting on the chariot's bench. _Merina's eyes widened. How the hell did she hear me?_ Merina thought.

Achilles sat in his elaborate chariot lost in thought.

"Lord Achilles?' One of the myrmidons called out to him. "Sir Achilles!" The myrmidon yelled loud enough to get Achilles's attention.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"We are soon to take our leave. Neoptolemus is here to bid you farewell sir. May I let him in?"

"Yes." Achilles replied to the myrmidon. The myrmidon stepped out of the chariot. Neoptolemus entered.

"Hello father. You forgot your scarf so; I came to bring it to you." Neoptolemus said handing an orange scarf to his father.

'Thank you. Please, do not give your grandfather any trouble while I am away." Achilles demanded.

"I won't." Neoptolemus smiled. Achilles patted Neoptolemus on his head. "Please bring me something back cool from Dacia. It can be something from nature. You don't have to buy it." Achilles smiled at his son's humbleness.

"Will do kiddo." Achilles heard one of his men announce that the were ready to depart. "Get back inside the palace." Neoptolemus hugged his father.

"Love you father. See you soon. Please tell everyone hello. Tell Ms. Merina that I am looking forward to hearing another one of her stories." Neoptolemus jumped out of the chariot. He waved goodbye as the chariot and entourage of myrmidons left the palace grounds.

"Speaking of Merina." Achilles said to himself. Prior to Neoptolemus entering his fathers' chariot, Achilles had remembered something. He was thinking back to the night when Thetis, his mother, asked him if he'd rather live a long life or die a hero?

 _Achilles followed his mother to the prayer room that was dedicated to the gods and goddesses. He couldn't understand why his mother would ask him a question like that? Achilles hid behind a pillar as he watched his mother kneel before a statue of Zeus._

" _Oh, Father Zeus. My son has chosen his destiny. My heart is shattered. Is there anything in this world at all that can save him? I dipped him in the river Styx to give him immortality. Not to perish." Just then, the statues eyes turned a bright red. The arms of the statue moved. The statue used its hands to create a cloud. Thetis lifted her head and investigated the cloud. The statue began to speak._

" _The fate of your son has been predicted by the gods. He himself has chosen his fate. When choosing one's fate, there are always two roads. Your son has chosen the left side of the road. That doesn't mean he can't choose the right side of the road. Arrogant, impulsive, bodacious and vengeful your son shall become but, there is a bright light in his future. An elegant flame that can cause your son to choose the right side of the road. That decision is entirely up to your son. A long life he can have because of this bright flame. His loyalty, love and devotion to his country maybe his doom. The choice is your sons." Achilles could make out bits and pieces of what the statue was saying. He couldn't see what his mother was watching in the cloud the statue had formed. Achilles heard laughter and children. The statues eyes soon stopped glowing red and returned to the position it was originally in._

"An elegant flame huh? Can't believe I forgot about that." Achilles said to himself. Achilles dazed out of the chariot window as it sped off towards Dacia.

*******Please leave reviews. Again, I am in my finals week so if I don't update frequently, I am sorry. Remember, suggestions are appreciated. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

***************Back with another update. Please enjoy. ************

"Woah." Menilos said in awe of the palace before him. "This place is huge." Merina looked up at the pillars. The building was a light grey color.

"Exquisite isn't it?"" Dazius asked.

"Yes, it is. It's beautiful." Merina replied. She pulled the string of her cloak to tighten it around her neck.

"Better than the palace in Phthia?" Patroclus joked. Merina giggled before she replied.

"You want me to answer?' Patroclus laughed. Merina still thought the palaces in Greece were more elaborate. She hadn't stepped foot in the palace of Crobyzes yet but, it seemed a bit dim and gloom. The palaces she had been to in Greece were brighter and seemed livelier. Merina only saw two guards standing in front of the gates of Crobyzes palace. She thought it was odd. Comparing Peleus's palace to the one she was standing on; a lot was off. There were no servants roaming the palace grounds. There were only two palace guards. The gloomy air. Her suspicions had to be right. Merina watched as the flag of Dacia hung from one of the towers of the castle. The front doors to the castle opened letting out a loud screeching noise.

"This way." Dazius said extending his hand. Merina, Patroclus, Menilos and the team of myrmidons that accompanied them to Dacia followed Dazius and his sister into the castle. The castle on the inside was rustic and had a gloomy feeling. There were paintings and the long hallway leading to the kings meeting room was lit with candles. Merina finally saw a few servants. They were dressed in dark grey dresses with ruffled sleeves. Their hair was tied in a high bun. Their eyes looked lifeless. The servants bowed as Dazius led the Egyptian and team of Greeks down the hallway. It wasn't long until everyone was standing in front of a big black door. The crest of Dacia was engraved into the door. Dazius turned around to face Patroclus.

"The king is this way. He's been awaiting your arrival." Dazius placed his arm behind his back. He used his free hand to push the door open. When the door opened, the air grew colder. There stood a big throne. It had silver trimming. There were three steps leading up to the king's seat. There were torches on the wall with flames illuminating the king's seat. There were two large windows to the left and right side of the throne. They were draped heavily, and little sunlight came through. There sat an older man. He looked no older than 55. He had long white hair. He wore a heavy fur cloak and held a staff in his hand. He was pale with eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. His eyes were different. They were scarlet red. Besides him were two servants. The man waived his hand and the door to the room closed by itself.

"What the hell?" Patroclus whispered.

"Father." Dazius said as he bowed to the king. "The Achaeans have arrived." Merina looked at Dazius. His eyes were no longer gold. They were red. Merina looked at Vitanzia. Her eyes were now red. She glanced at the servants besides the king. Their eyes were now red too.

"Achaeans." The man waived his hand. Merina, Patroclus, Menilos and the myrmidons fell to their knees screaming in excruciating pain. "You dare bring yourselves here?" His eyes turned a deeper shade of red causing everyone under his spell to scream louder. Merina mustered enough strength to ignite flames from her hands causing the kings spell to break. She surrounded the king in a circle of fire. It was enough to scare him. He stood up from his throne. Vitanzia's sweet face turned into that of an evil creature. Fangs protruded from her mouth. Her ears grew longer and pointier. Her nails increased in length too. She kicked Merina across the room and pinned her down to the floor. Patroclus stood up unsheathing his sword. He went to swing at Vitanzia but, her brother stood in front of her. Patroclus was in disbelief. He was fast. He ran from one side of the room to the other within seconds. Dazius eyes were now a different shade of red. His ears were pointier than they were before.

"Lower your sword." Dazius demanded.

"You tell your sister to get off of Merina." Patroclus replied. Merina was able to move her hand while being pinned down by Vitanzia. She touched a piece of Vitanzia's coat, and it caught on fire. Vitanzia, frightened, screeched while rolling around on the ground trying to put the flame out. Merina waved her hand and extinguished the flames around the king.

"We didn't come here to fight!" Merina yelled.

"Lies. You Greeks are liars!" The king yelled.

"We really didn't." Menilos chimed in. "We came to warn you about something." The king stood still staring at Merina and Menilos without a blink. He lifted his right hand. Dazius and Vitanzia's eyes turned back to their normal color. Patroclus lowered his sword.

"Brown skinned woman." The king called to Merina. "Are you Achaean?" The king asked. Merina shook her no.

"No sir. I am not. I am from Kemet. Egypt to you sir."

"I see. I shall listen to you." The king said sitting down in his throne chair. He held his staff and looked at Merina. "Proceed." Merina instinctively sat on her knees placing her hands in her lap. Patroclus noticed Merina's actions as well as the king.

"King..." Merina didn't know his name.

"Drafius." The king replied.

"King Drafius. Sir Peleus sent you a warning that the people of this town should flee. Agamemnon, King of Mycenae has employed one of the best warriors in Greece to destroy the cities of Crobyzes and Obulenses because of the stop of trade. Peleus received your response and you did not heed warning. Nor did the king of Obulenses. The warrior that Agamemnon has sent is an excellent fighter and very skilled. He doesn't wish to go through with Agamemnon's request. However, Agamemnon will make sure he did." Drafius laughed.

"Is he a fool?" He continued to laugh.

"Sir. If Achilles doesn't complete his task and Agamemnon sees that he didn't, issues can arise in Greece. We are here to ask you to stage the destruction of both cities to prevent future issues."

"Stage it?"

"Yes sir." Merina replied. The next part that Merina wanted to discuss with king Drafius was private. "I do ask. If you and I can have a private conversation." Menilos and Patroclus glanced at Merina in confusion when she made her request.

"Merina." Patroclus began. "What are you doing?" Merina looked at Patroclus.

"Trust me." Merina said with assuring eyes. "I promise to fill you in." Patroclus crossed his arms.

"Fine." Patroclus said slightly irritated. King Drafius nodded his head.

"Very well. Dazius?"

"Yes, father?" Dazius responded bowing his head.

"Take our guest to the guest wing. See to it that they are properly fed. My humblest apologies for everything."

Yes, father. This way please." Dazius said as he extended his hand towards the exit. Patroclus was in disbelief. He had seen mystical creatures and beings with powers before however, he never thought that the creatures before him existed. Merina was right. Menilos, Patroclus and the myrmidons followed Dazius out of the room. Patroclus looked back as the doors closed seeing Merina in the center. She took a final glance at Patroclus before the doors shut.

"I am terribly sorry for earlier. Patroclus, was it?" Vitanzia said holding a candle leading Menilos and Patroclus to their rooms. The hallway was a little brighter due to the numerous windows present.

"It's fine. I suppose." Patroclus still had his guard up.

"Um, Dazius? Vitanzia? Right?" Menilos asked.

"Correct." Dazius replied.

"Not to be rude but, what are you guys? You guys are definitely not human beings." Menilos pointed out. Dazius smiled.

"Well." Dazius turned to face Menilos and Patroclus since he was walking ahead of them. "We're vampires." Menilos stopped walking.

"V-vampires?" Dazius laughed at how Menilos reacted.

"Don't worry. No need to be afraid unless you make us mad. We don't drink human blood."

"Why is that?" Patroclus wondered out loud.

"It destroys our peace treaty we have with the humans of this land and we have always drunk animals' blood." Dazius said as he continued to walk down the hallway.

"Peace treaty?" Patroclus said.

"Yes. Our people are known as the _Strigoi_. To the people of this land, we are only mythological creatures. Very few people know of our existence. Well, except for you."

"As many times as Agamenon traded resources here, you're telling me he never knew of your true identities?" Patroclus asked.

"No." Dazius replied. "I'll be truthful. I already knew who you were when I first saw you. I am the one who received the letter that Peleus sent here to Crobyzes. This castle is mines and the one in Obulenses is Vitanzia's." Patroclus scratched his hair.

"So, you're a prince and she's a princess?"

"Yes." Dazius replied. He stopped in front of a tall brown door. "Before I escort you to your sleeping corridors, I shall tell you our story." Dazius opened the door leading to a library full of books and scrolls. In the center of the room was a table and five chairs. Dazius led the way into the library signaling for Patroclus and Menilos to take a seat. Vitanzia closed the door after everyone entered the library. She sat next to Patroclus sniffing him. Patroclus couldn't hide his facial expression. He looked slightly petrified,

"Please don't mind my sister." Dazius said pulling Vitanzia closer to him. "She hasn't had much contact with humans so, the smell of them excites her."

"That's not supposed to scare me?" Patroclus shivered. Dazius smiled.

"Where should I begin." He wondered. "Hundreds of years ago, the Strigoi, our clan was involved in a great war between the people of this land. The Dacians. Our people originated from a smaller country north from here. The Strigoi migrated to Dacia. There was a princess. Princess Vilontanitza. She was human and was said to be the most beautiful woman in all the land. She was loved dearly by her people and family. Princess Vilontanitza was betrothed to marry a prince. Prince Ignornav. Princess Vilontanitza didn't love him. She loved another. His name was Renor. The difference between him and Ignornav was that Renor wasn't human. He was a Strigoi. The one rule of our people is to never fall in love with humans and reproduce. It is forbidden. Renor and Vilontanitza fell deeply in love. This made Ignornav mad with jealousy. Ignornav staged Vilontanitza's death to make it seem that Renor, a Strigoi, killed her. What Ignornav didn't know was that Vilontanitza's hand maiden saw him kill her. He locked the hand maiden in the dungeon. Pretending to be grief stricken, Ignornav blamed Renor for her death. He exposed the affair he had with Vilontanitza. When the king saw the bite marks on his daughters' neck, he believed Ignornav words. The king found Renor and burned him to the stake. That is the only way to kill the Strigoi. Miluzen, the father of Renor heard of his son's death. It wasn't long until war broke out between the Dacians and the Strigoi. Ignornav transported the hand maiden to the north to snow country. A young Strigoi man who was said to be Renor's brother saw Ignornav transporting the maiden secretly in the night. He followed Ignornav for seven days to see where he was going. Within a matter of days, many were killed. Mainly humans. Ignornav locked the hand maiden in an underground chamber. He placed a lock on the door that only he had the key to. He left the hand maiden there to die. The young Strigoi man who had followed Ignornav waited for him to leave. When Ignornav took his leave, the young Strigoi man called out to the hand maiden. He asked what she had done to be locked away. She replied in tears saying, 'she did nothing wrong.' The Strigoi man didn't understand. The hand maiden eventually told the Strigoi man about what Ignornav had done. Shocked and enraged, the Strigoi man told the hand maiden to wait patiently while he went after Ignornav to get the key. The Strigoi man tried everything to break the lock but, nothing worked. The lock had a magical seal around it that prevented any element from breaking the lock. The Strigoi man eventually caught up to Ignornav. The two battled. Ignornav was killed. The Strigoi man made his way back to the cellar where the hand maiden was locked away. He spread his wings and flew back to the palace with the hand maiden to tell the king about what really happened to his daughter. Saddened and in disbelief, the king stopped the war. Ashamed of his brash actions, the king handed the throne over to Miluzen, who was the father of Renor. A peace treaty was also formed to prevent the Strigoi and humans from hurting each other. Since then, the Strigoi have been the head of Dacian royalty. The Strigoi protect the people of Dacia because of the treaty that was formed long ago. The Dacian people and surrounding countries think we have multiple kings like in Greece. We make people think that to avoid people from finding out about who we are."

"Why so?" Patroclus interrupted. "We live in an age where mythical beasts and sorcery is at its peak."

"Yes. We do. However, humans fear what they don't understand. If the world knew who we truly were, people would come after us." Dazius said as he crossed his legs. "We are very peaceful beings. We could easily annihilate a whole country if we wanted to."

"Don't the Dacian people know who you are? I'm confused." Menilos chimed in.

"They don't. We were able to hide our identity for centuries. My father, Drafius has ruled over this land for over 700 years. His offspring which is me, Vitanzia and a few others carry out our father's orders in the different cities of Dacia."

"Which is why you each have your own castle I presume?" Patroclus asked.

"Precisely." Dazius responded. "It's complicated but, that's why other countries don't really know who our king is. They think there are multiple kings when there is really one and has always been one."

"Any chance your father, King Drafius is related to the Miluzen guy?" Patroclus asked.

"You catch on yes. Miluzen is our great-great grandfather."

"So where is Miluzen now? Since you guys are immortal, right?" Patroclus asked. Dazius chuckled

"He's asleep underground." Patroclus raised an eyebrow.

"Like dead?"

"No. Every 1000 years after a Strigoi is born, they go to sleep for about 800 years." Dazius answered cheerfully.

"What the hell?" Patroclus said in disbelief.

"It's like our hibernation." Dazius laughed as he placed his hand behind his head. "So in about another 300 years, I'll meet my great-great grandfather."

"As long as you guys don't go sucking my blood, I guess we can be pals." Patroclus said closing one eye.

"I'm still confused." Menilos said scratching his head. Dazius laughed.

"Ok. I'll explain everything once more."

"So that's why you don't like Greeks." Merina said with sad eyes.

"Yes." King Drafius said folding his hands on his lap. "The only reason why I've kept trade between Dacia and Greece is to uphold the happiness of the Dacian people. Other than that, I would've cut trade with Greece since then."

"With all do respect sir, all Greeks are not the same. I am so sorry that happened to you and your family. But as promised sir, we will not cause any harm to this land or the people. I will take full responsibility for the damage to come to Crobyzes and Obulenses. On my honor." Merina said bowing her head.

********************************There are a few corrections I must make but, I hope you enjoyed. Still in finals so bear with me. These upcoming three weeks when break starts will have more frequent uploads*********************


	24. Chapter 24

******I am back with another update. I've been MIA for a bit. I work better and get better ideas under pressure. Please enjoy and review. Thanks! Again, I will go back and correct chapters when I am completed with the story. Merina has two brothers and two twin sisters. Patroclus does have a love interest. Sorry for any misunderstandings. *****

Vitanzia watched Merina sleep. Her eyes shinned a bright red. Vitanzia had the ability to see people's dreams. She smiled as Merina dreamt pleasant dreams.

"Her brothers are handsome." Vitanzia said as she watched Merina laugh with the pair in the dream. Vitanzia knew who Merina was by peering into her unconscious mind. She knew everything. Vitanzia's eyes returned to their normal color as she felt Merina become conscious. Merina turned on her side before waking up. She sat up and looked out the window across from her bed. There was still no sun. Merina looked around her room. She felt the presence of someone; however, no one was there.

Patroclus sat at the dining room table in the gloomy dining hall.

"I am sorry. This is all we have to offer." Dazius said as the maids placed a piece of bread and bowl of porridge on the table in front of Patroclus and Menilos. "We can eat human food, but we survive off blood. We don't get the same nutrients from food like humans do."

"This will do." Patroclus said taking a spoonful of porridge. "Thank you." Dazius smiled.

"Dazius? Your father doesn't seem too fond of Greeks. Why is that?" Menilos asked.

"It happened a few years ago. A Greek killed my mother. Out of fear, he burned my mother after seeing her feast upon animals' blood."

"That's awful." Menilos said staring at the porridge in his bowl.

"Since then, my father does not trust Greeks. He only keeps trade with Greece for the humans of this country. He doesn't want a war between both the Dacian humans and the Greeks."

"So, why is he stopping trade from Obulenses and Crobyzes?" Patroclus chimed in.

"It wasn't him who stopped it." Dazius replied.

"Then who did?" Patroclus asked.

"It was me." There was an awkward silence.

"I don't understand." Patroclus said.

"I found out it was the king of Mycenae who took my mother's life." Dazius said becoming slightly enraged.

"Agamenon?" Patroclus and Menilos asked at the same time.

"Yes. Him." Dazius responded. Patroclus sat for a while deep in thought.

"That son of a bitch. So, he does know that you all are vampires?"

"Yes." Dazius nodded.

"He doesn't only want the land and the resources; he wants to exterminate the Strigoi as well. He's sending Achilles in because he thinks the people of this country are all vampires. It makes sense as in to why he didn't come here his self."

"And why he said to leave no one alive." Menilos added.

"That's his game plan huh?" Dazius said twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"Don't worry. We won't let that happen. Achilles will arrive shortly. We will discuss this with him."

"Don't worry." Patroclus and Menilos jumped at the sound of the soft raspy voice.

"Vitanzia. Nice of you to join us." Dazius smiled. Vitanzia was holding two silver grails in her hand. She handed one to her brother. "Thank you." Dazius said taking a sip from the grail. Patroclus snarled when he saw Dazius's lips become stained a deep crimson. Dazius laughed. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Vitanzia touched Dazius's shoulder. "I see." Dazius said. "So, the Egyptian woman, Merina, she spoke with father?" Vitanzia nodded her head yes. "So, it's taken care of." Vitanzia touched Dazius's shoulder again. "I see. Very well."

"What's going on?" Patroclus asked.

"My dear sister and I could communicate with each other using our minds. She could also hear people's thoughts and peer into their dreams." Dazius replied. Vitanzia's eyes turned red as she gazed at Patroclus. She smiled.

"Chiara. You want to finish here so you could go back to her?" Patroclus was shocked.

"That's incredible."

"It is isn't it?" Dazius asked taking another sip from the grail. "The only downside is that Vitanzia can't read impure thoughts. Only pure. So, if someone is planning to do something vicious, she won't know. It will be just as much as a surprise to her as it is to you and I."

"The fire tamer." Vitanzia began.

"Merina?" Menilos asked.

"Yes. Her. I peered into her dreams last night. She is a very important person."

"What do you mean?" Patroclus questioned.

"Protect her. Make sure she gets home to Egypt. She is a jewel. A precious one. If anything happened to her, it wouldn't be good for you." Vitanzia smiled. Patroclus and Menilos looked at each other. Patroclus cleared his throat.

"Is there something that Merina is hiding? Something else besides her being able to spit fire from her hands?" Vitanzia smiled twirling a piece of her long hair in her fingers.

"I know a lot about her from her dreams. However, it isn't my place to tell you what she doesn't want you to know." The pale beauty replied. Patroclus had been observing Merina for a while. He paid close attention to her mannerisms. "Don't worry. She isn't evil. You can trust her. She has no bad intentions. Her heart is pure. I did see something in her dreams. Rather, someone." Patroclus raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"A woman and a man. The woman seemed to be divine. Long dark hair with a mischievous smile. Her eyes were deceiving. Then there was a man. Handsome. Golden hair and dignified eyes."

"Achilles?" Patroclus asked.

"It sounds like him." Menilos added.

"The woman is warning Merina. She's been following Merina for a while." Vitanzia continued.

"What is she warning Merina about?" Patroclus asked.

"All I was able to make out was something about a war." Vitanzia replied. Patroclus seemed more interested in the conversation.

"A war? Between Greece and Egypt?" he asked. Vitanzia replied sheepishly.

"I'm not sure." Patroclus soon was lost in thought. _A goddess who loves strife. Dark hair_.

"Eris!" Patroclus yelled. Patroclus stood up from his seat and ran off towards Merina's sleeping chambers.

 _ **Boom! Boom! Boom!**_ Merina walked towards the loud sound that came from the door.

"Hold on. I'm coming." Merina said as she finished tying her hair up into a bun. Patroclus entered Merina's room without permission. "Well hello."

"Merina. We need to talk." Patroclus said in a stern voice. Merina sat on a chair beside the window that let in minimal sunlight.

"About?" Merina was confused.

"You show up in Greece in a wooden crate with no memory of how you got into the crate. You have this power to emit fire from your body when you please. You speak to King Drafius in private with out consulting me or Menilos. Now, I discover that Eris, the goddess of strife is speaking to you?" Merina looked at Patroclus with a shocked expression.

"How did you know that?" she asked. Patroclus evaded Merina's question.

"Just tell me this. Does my country and your country have the potential to go to war?" Patroclus said kneeling in front of Merina. Merina bit her lip.

"I really don't know." She replied.

"Merina. Enough with the secrets. I've been observing you for some time now. If the Gods are trying to show you a prophecy that could impact my land, I should know." Patroclus said sincerely.

"Patroclus." Merina began. "That goddess has been appearing before me ever since I came to Greece. Why? I don't know. She's been telling me things. Things like "Achilles is my doom". She's been showing me visions of a war in my dreams. The visions are blurry. I can't make out who is fighting in this war."

"Why would Achilles be your doom?" Patroclus asked.

"I really don't know. I'm not sure."

"Well, I can tell you this. Achilles would never harm you. That I know for a fact."

"I know. That thought never crossed my mind. This is all scary for me Patroclus."

"So, don't do this alone by hiding anymore secrets. Merina. Tell me. What else are you hiding from us?" Patroclus placed a hand on Merina's. He wasn't angry with Merina, he just wanted answers. Merina sighed.

"Patroclus. My name isn't Merina. Well Merina is not my full name. It's a nickname." Merina began. Patroclus held eye contact with Merina. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. But it stays between you and I until I leave for my homeland. You have to swear."

"I swear." Patroclus said. "On my honor."

"Achilles can't know either. I know you two are very good friends. You two are practically brothers. I don't want him to know Patroclus." Patroclus hated to lie about information and keep secrets hidden from Achilles.

"I swear. I won't tell him either." Patroclus swore.

"Thank you." Merina smiled. Merina slowly told Patroclus everything. It took a while for everything to come out, but, it did. Patroclus was in disbelief. He sat on the floor with his legs crossed. There was silence for a few moments.

"Do you understand the situation you have put not only myself, but Achilles and all of Greece in?" Patroclus said holding his head in his hands glaring at the floor.

"Of course, I do. That's why I didn't say anything. I didn't plan on saying anything until I made it safely back home. I've wanted to say something for a while. However, you guys treated me with such kindness that I felt like I was at home. I got caught up in a life I wish I had." Merina said sadly.

"Yes. However, this doesn't look good Merina!"

"I know! I didn't ask to be here. Whatever happens, I will take full responsibility for. But that's why I wanted no one to know. To avoid a potential war. If what Eris is showing me in my dreams is going to occur because of me, I figured I keep it secret. To protect both lands. So please Patroclus. This stays between you and I. Get me home, to avoid this war to come. No one else besides King Drafius and you know." Patroclus thought about what Merina had said. She was right. If Patroclus told Peleus, Agamemnon, Odysseus, Menelaus or even his own father, he could predict what they all would say or do.

"I swore to you I wouldn't say anything. You have my word. Let's finish our business here and get you back home." Merina smiled.

"Thank you, Patroclus. Thank you."

******************** Please Review! Thanks! ***************************


End file.
